Conflits - Tome 1
by Taery Raven
Summary: Mariés et heureux depuis treize ans, Sully et Mikaela coulent des jours paisibles avec deux de leurs quatre enfants dans la grande maison construire par Sully. Colorado Springs se porte bien, avec ses hauts et ses bas, et de plus en plus de personnes apprécient le travail de Mikaela, ce qui n'avait pas toujours été le cas par le passé...
1. Chapter 1

— Mikaela !  
— Je suis là, Dorothy, que se passe-t-il ?  
— Rien de grave, je me demandais si vous veniez partager mon déjeuner, aujourd'hui ?

Mikaela regarda les dossiers étalés sur son bureau, pinça les lèvres puis, d'un geste franc, ferma le dossier ouvert devant elle et se leva.

— Allons-y, dit-elle. J'ai besoin d'une pause.

La propriétaire de la gazette de la ville sourit largement puis offrit son bras à sa meilleure amie et toutes deux prirent la direction du Café de Grace, le seul restaurant de la ville qui, même s'il était tenu par une femme noire, n'en était pas moins bondé à chaque repas et excellent !

.

— Je vais vous prendre les épis de Maïs, Grace.  
— Et moi, la soupe de chevreuil, dit Mikaela en souriant.

Grace lui renvoya un sourire plein de dents blanches parfaitement alignées et se détourna en notant la commande sur le carnet accroché à sa ceinture.

Se frottant les mains, Dorothy eut un frisson. Elle resserra son châle en grosse laine bleue et Mikaela ajusta les pans de sa demi-cape de cuir tanné.

— L'hiver approche, dit-elle. J'ai de plus en plus de refroidissements à traiter. Avant que vous n'arriviez, Monsieur Baker m'a quittée avec un rhume carabiné. Je lui ai prescrit quelques boissons chaudes, un peu d'alcool et de la quinine, et de surtout rester bien au chaud chez lui.

Dorothy sourit.

— Malgré les années, j'ai toujours du mal à imaginer ce que cela fait d'être une femme qui prodigue des soins, dit-elle doucement. Je n'ai jamais cherché à savoir, d'ailleurs...

Mikaela haussa un sourcil.

— C'est vrai, cela ! Vous ne m'avez jamais interviewée !  
— Non ? Jamais ?  
— Non, non, pas une seule fois depuis que je suis arrivée ici.  
— Ah bon ? Vous êtes sûre ?

La femme médecin sourit en hochant la tête et soudain, on se posa lourdement près d'elle. Elle sursauta et fronça les sourcils comme son ainé, adopté, Matthew, l'embrassait sur la joue en retirant ses gants.

— Bonjour, Maman, dit-il. Dorothy...  
— Bonjour, Matthew, répondit la rousse. Tu reviens d'où ainsi ?  
— De la ferme des Jenkins, je répare leur toit avant l'hiver.  
— Ah, quelle bonne initiative, dit aussitôt sa mère.  
— C'est le père Jenkins qui me l'a demandé, il m'a vu crapahuter sur le toit de ma maison alors il m'a demandé si je pouvais faire ça sur le sien, répondit Matthew. Un pain de viande, Grace ! s'exclama-t-il alors en levant le bras.

Les deux femmes près de lui soupirèrent profondément.

— As-tu vu ta sœur ou ton frère, depuis ce matin ? demanda alors Mikaela.  
— Nope ! Personne vu !

Grace s'approcha alors et déposa un pichet d'hydromel sur la table et un panier de pain. Matthew s'empara aussitôt des deux et se servit sous le regard désespéré de sa mère et amusé de Dorothy.

— Ais-je commis une faute en l'élevant ? demanda la première.  
— Mais non voyons, répondit la seconde en souriant. Il est jeune et plein de vie, qu'il en profite !  
— Jeune et plein de vie... Un ours, oui ! Comme son père !  
— Oh je vous en prie, Docteur Mike, dit Matthew. Sully n'est pas un ours...  
— Pas tout à fait, c'est vrai...

Dorothy pouffa dans sa main et s'excusa aussitôt. Elle ne parvint cependant pas à cesser de rire et elle agita sa main devant son visage, prise d'un fou rire. Jake Slicker s'approcha, intrigué, avec sa femme, visiblement amusée.

— Que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda le Maire de la ville. Vous êtes bien joyeuse, Dorothy...  
— Je suis désolée, Mikaela, dit Dorothy en hoquetant. C'est plus fort que moi !

Elle se retourna soudain sur le banc et éclata franchement de rire. Elle parvint cependant à se calmer rapidement et, les larmes aux yeux, revint vers la table comme Grace lui déposait son repas, amusée, elle aussi.

— On peut se joindre à vous ? demanda Theresa.  
— Oui, bien entendu, dit Mikaela en souriant.

Elle récupéra son chapeau près d'elle et la femme de Jake s'installa. Son époux prit place près de Dorothy à qui il tendit son mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux. La femme rousse le remercia d'un sourire puis les deux invités commandèrent et Jake relança la conversation.

— Dites Dr Mike, il y a Thanksgiving qui approche, dit-il. À votre avis, une petite fête est-elle la bienvenue ?  
— Et pourquoi ne le serait-elle pas ? demanda Theresa, surprise. Jake, nous la faisons tous les ans et...  
— Oui, mais il a raison de demander, coupa Mikaela. Cette année, la sécheresse a considérablement réduit les récoltes...  
— Oui, acquiesça alors Theresa. Il est vrai que nous avons peu récolté... Cependant, je ne pense pas qu'il faille se priver de Thanksgiving pour cela ! Faisons un grand repas en commun, ou tout le monde apporte ce qu'il peut, sans obligation, bien évidemment.

Jake regarda sa femme, surpris. Mikaela, elle, semblait réfléchir.

— Pourquoi pas ? dit-elle alors. Ce serait une bonne définition de la fête de Thanksgiving ! Le partage...

Du pain dans la bouche, Matthew hocha la tête. Grace déposa son pain de viande devant lui et il se mit aussitôt à dévorer. En cinq minutes, il avait descendu le plat et comme il se levait pour partir, sa mère le retint par le bras et il se rassit sans protester comme elle continuait de discuter tout en mangeant l'épaisse soupe de viande et de légumes qu'elle avait commandée.

— Tu peux y aller, dit soudain Mikaela au milieu d'une phrase.  
— Merci.

Matthew l'embrassa sur la joue puis salua les autres avant de filer vers son cheval. L'hiver approchant, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, mais s'obligeait déjà à retourner en ville pour déjeuner alors que Mme Jenkins lui avait proposé de le faire manger le midi.

— Il va m'user avant l'âge... soupira Mikaela comme son aîné partait au galop vers les plaines.  
— Mais non, c'est de son âge, dit Theresa en souriant. À ce propos...

Elle jeta un regard à Jake qui secoua aussitôt la tête. Leur échange intrigua Dorothy et son amie qui se consultèrent en silence et soudain Mikaela se tourna vers la jeune mexicaine. Elle lui prit les mains et son sourire remplaça la phrase toute faite, tout comme le hochement de tête vif que lui fit Theresa en retour remplaça la réponse à haute voix.

— Magnifique ! s'exclama alors Dorothy en frappant dans ses mains. Quelle joie !  
— Je suis contente pour vous ! dit Mikaela en prenant la brune dans ses bras. Quel bonheur ! Depuis le temps que vous désiriez !  
— Oui, dit Theresa en prenant la main de Jake. Plus de dix ans... Dix ans de tentatives toutes soldées par de douloureux échecs... J'ai cru que je n'aurais jamais d'enfant !  
— Je vous ai examinée à de nombreuses reprises pourtant et vous êtes en parfaite santé, répondit Mikaela. Mais cela ne devait pas venir de vous...  
— Eh ! s'exclama aussitôt Jake. Je vous défends de...  
— Reconnaissez que vous avez bien maltraité votre corps ces dernières années, Jake, dit Dorothy sur un ton grondant. La boisson n'arrange pas la fertilité, vous savez ?

Le Maire se renfrogna aussitôt et marmonna. Il était sobre depuis des années, aussi Mikaela sourit. Elle posa une main sur son bras et il la regarda avant de rougir et de regarder ailleurs. Malgré toutes les misères que cette femme avait subies à cause de lui et des autres hommes de la ville, elle continuait à être amène avec tout le monde, même la pire des racailles comme Hank Lawson.

Relevant la tête, Jake parcourut des yeux la foule dense agglutinée dans le restaurant et chercha la tignasse blonde bouclée de son meilleur ami, sans la trouver.

— Dites, mesdames, dit-il. Quelqu'un a vu Hank récemment ?

Les trois femmes se regardèrent.

— Euh, non, dit Theresa. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Jake se tourna vers elles.

— Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trois jours et il n'est pas partit chasser, son cheval est là...

Tous jetèrent un œil vers le Saloon et en effet, le grand cheval alezan était dans le corral attenant, paisiblement en train de mâchonner du foin. Le Maire fronça les sourcils et soudain, récupéra son chapeau et se leva.

— Je vais faire un tour au Saloon, dit-il. Son absence m'intrigue...  
— Hum, il est vrai que c'est bizarre, admit Dorothy. En général, il est toujours sous son porche... Allons, mangeons, sinon cela va être froid !

Laissant Jake partir, les trois femmes se mirent à leurs repas tout en discutant gaiement chiffons et layette.


	2. Chapter 2

— Hank ? Hank ? Il y a quelqu'un ? Eh ho !

Le silence pesant du Saloon vide répondit au Maire. La salle était sombre, les chaises sur les tables, comme si personne n'avait fait l'ouverture du matin.

Passant dans la partie hôtel, Jake posa une main sur la rambarde de l'escalier qui menait aux étages et regarda vers le sommet avant de se diriger vers le comptoir. Il parcouru le livre de réservations, mais il n'y avait aucun nom depuis plus de trois jours. Pourtant, la Pension de Famille du Dr Mike et le Château des Sources affichaient complet chaque soir... Intrigué, Jake décida d'aller faire un tour dans les chambres, mais il monta directement tout au sommet où son meilleur ami avait ses quartiers. Il les trouva vides et rangés. Le lit était tiré, les rideaux repliés dans leurs embrasses... On aurait dit que Hank s'était levé puis s'était volatilisé entre le pas de sa chambre et la salle du Saloon.

— Bon sang, Hank, t'es passé où ? marmonna le Barbier en redescendant d'un étage.

Il visita chaque chambre, toutes vides et rangées, redescendit jusqu'aux cuisines, là encore, personne, et dans le corral attenant, seul le cheval du gérant de la Pépite d'Or se trouvait, se promenant tranquillement en mâchonnant du foin.

Repoussant son chapeau d'un coup d'index, Jake se gratta le front. Hank n'avait pas de maison où il rentrait le soir, il vivait à la Pépite d'Or, mais il possédait des terres vers le nord, qu'il louait à prix d'or à des fermiers...

— Je vais aller y jeter un œil, décida alors le Maire.

Il se rendit au Restaurant et demanda à Loren et Horace de l'accompagner jusqu'aux terres de Hank pour voir s'il s'y trouvait. Theresa s'inquiéta aussitôt.

— Pourvu qu'il ne lui soit rien arrivé... dit-elle en joignant ses mains. Je m'inquiète maintenant...  
— Moi aussi, dit Mikaela en fronçant les sourcils. Attendez-moi, Messieurs, je vous accompagne !

Jake hocha la tête et la femme alla aussitôt fermer sa Clinique, empoignant sa trousse de médecin, puis elle grimpa sur le cheval d'Horace, derrière lui, ayant laissé son petit cheval indien à la maison, Sully l'ayant déposée en chariot avant de partir pour la ville voisine y vendre ses peaux.

.

Se rendre jusqu'aux terres que possédait le gérant du Saloon leur prit quelque chose comme trois heures car le chemin était accidenté et il fallait contourner un petit morceau de montagne en longeant un ravin.

Comme ils étaient en vue d'une maison de ferme posée sur une colline sèche et entourée d'arbres à l'ombre desquels se trouvaient des chevaux, accrochée à la taille d'Horace, Mikaela tourna la tête pour évaluer la hauteur du précipice à sa gauche.

Le soleil était en train de descendre sur l'horizon et ils auraient sans doute à passer la nuit dehors, ou dans la grange de la ferme qui approchait, mais cela ne faisait pas peur à la femme médecin qui en avait connu d'autres.

Soudain, le cheval de Loren fit un brusque écart et bouscula celui d'Horace qui le retint en tirant sur les rênes. Le sabot de l'animal envoya des cailloux dans le ravin et Mikaela poussa un cri en serrant ses bras sur la taille d'Horace.

— Un coyote ! dit alors Loren en regardant l'animal disparaitre dans un buisson. Mais... ?

Il y eut alors un bruit et Mikaela se figea. Horace jura après le coyote et Mikaela fronça les sourcils.

— Chut ! dit-elle. Écoutez !  
— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Mikaela descendit soudain de cheval en se laissant glisser et, s'approchant du ravin, elle se pencha en avant.

— Dr Mike, faites attention, dit aussitôt Loren.

Les trois hommes mirent pied à terre et s'approchèrent à leur tour.

— Qu'est-ce que vous avez entendu ? demanda Jake.  
— Je ne sais pas... On aurait dit des couinements, comme des coyotes qui se disputent...

Mikaela regarda alors autour d'elle et avisa un petit sentier qui descendait en serpentant. Elle s'approcha et testa la première pierre qui fila aussi sec en bas.

— Oh non, Dr Mike, lâcha Jake. Vous ne passerez pas par-là... Si vous voulez descendre, on va faire le tour, par là-bas, ça descend jusqu'au lit d'une rivière à sec.  
— Ce serait sans doute plus sage... admit la femme médecin.

Ils remontèrent alors en selle et gagnèrent la ferme. Le couple de locataires et leurs deux enfants les accueillirent avec chaleur et leurs proposèrent à diner puisqu'il était bientôt l'heure, et quand Jake demanda s'ils avaient vu leur propriétaire, l'homme répondit qu'il était passé chercher le loyer deux jours plus tôt.

— Deux jours ? s'étonna Horace.  
— Oui, il était à pieds. Nous lui avons proposé un cheval pour rentrer mais il a dit qu'il n'en avait pas besoin, qu'il relevait ses pièges dans les bois et qu'un cheval serait plus encombrant qu'autre chose, répondit la femme en déposant du café devant Mikaela.  
— Hank part souvent à pieds ? demanda celle-ci en regardant Jake.  
— Oui, ça lui arrive. Quand il va relever ses pièges, notamment, mais il ne va jamais aussi loin de Colorado Springs à pieds... répondit Jake.  
— C'est vrai que d'habitude, il est toujours sur son cheval alezan, dit l'homme en se grattant le menton. Pourquoi vous le cherchez au fait ?  
— Parce qu'il n'est pas en ville et que cela fait trois bons jours que personne ne l'a vu nulle part, répondit Jake. Et comme il n'est pas en train de cuver dans les bras d'une prostituée...

La femme plaqua ses mains sur les oreilles de son plus jeune et fronça les sourcils. Jake s'excusa silencieusement et, enfonçant son chapeau sur son crâne, il se dirigea vers la porte ouverte de la maison.

— Nous allons descendre dans le ravin avant la nuit, dit-il. S'il a repris la route pour rentrer, il a peut-être eu un problème en chemin.  
— Je vais vous accompagner, décida alors l'homme.

Il empoigna une veste et quitta la maison pour aller dans la grange. Il en ressortit avec des torches et il les alluma au fourneau de la cuisine avant de les distribuer.

— Je prends ma trousse, dit Mikaela. S'il a glissé dans le ravin, il aura besoin de soins.

Les hommes ne répondirent rien puis tous partirent vers le ravin en laissant les chevaux à la ferme. L'ainé des fils se chargea d'aller les installer dans la grange et de s'en occuper pendant que sa mère préparait du ragoût de sanglier en plus pour ses hôtes imprévus.

.

— Dr Mike, faites attention, si vous vous cassez la binette, Sully va nous hacher menu, dit Loren.

Il descendit une marche de pierre friable et Mikaela, devant lui, sauta sur un rocher et se redressa.

— Ne vous en faites pas, Loren, malgré mon âge, je suis encore agile ! dit-elle en souriant.

Elle tendit sa torche vers la gauche et évalua le fond du ravin à environ une centaine de mètres. Ils s'étaient considérablement éloignés de la ferme et la nuit commençait à tomber. Heureusement, le chemin était relativement entretenu pour des personnes à pied, et remonter, même dans le noir, serait simple grâce à une grosse pleine lune bien visible... et un homme qui connaissait le sentier par cœur.

Il leur fallut deux heures supplémentaires pour atteindre enfin le fond du ravin et remonter le lit caillouteux de la rivière à sec pour revenir à l'aplomb de la ferme. Là, des rochers et des buissons se disputaient le peu d'eau qui coulait encore de la rivière quasiment asséchée et, à la lueur des torches, ils entreprirent de chercher des indices qui leur indiqueraient que Hank serait passé par ici ou non.


	3. Chapter 3

— Il est presque vingt-trois heures, dit Horace en refermant sa montre de gousset. Nous n'allons bientôt plus pouvoir trouver quoi que ce soit...

Il se redressa en grimaçant, le dos raide, et Mikaela appela soudain. Tous rappliquèrent aussitôt.

— Regardez, dit la femme en montrant le bout de ses doigts. Du sang ! Il n'est pas frais, mais... Il y en a ici aussi, et là-bas...  
— Suivons la piste alors, dit Jake.

La torche en avant, il s'avança entre les rochers, en touchant certains, passa par-dessus le ruisselet et soudain, se figea. Sa torche disparut et il cria.

— Dr Mike ! Venez vite ! Je l'ai trouvé !

Les autres furent autour de Jake en quelques secondes et Mikaela s'écroula sur les genoux près du corps étendu devant le Maire. Celui-ci repoussa alors la masse de cheveux de Hank et des cris résonnèrent dans la nuit.

— Mon Dieu ! s'exclama Mikaela. Il est... Jake, reculez, s'il vous plait... Non, ne le bougez surtout pas...

L'homme blond était sur le flanc, le bras gauche tendu sous sa tête, le poignet formant un angle bizarre. On l'avait certainement trainé car son colt gisait un peu plus loin, dans son baudrier au cuir rongé par de solides dents. Loren alla récupérer le baudrier.

— Coyotes ! dit-il.  
— Je confirme, dit Mikaela. Ce sont des marques de dents de coyotes. Il en a presque partout... Jake, aidez-moi à le mettre sur le dos. Attendez...

Mikaela s'agenouilla à la tête de l'homme inconscient et plaça ses mains autour de son cou, ses doigts sous sa nuque et ses pouces sur ses joues, de façon à lui maintenir les cervicales.

— Allez-y... Doucement... Là, voilà, ne le bougez plus.

La femme se pencha alors sur le visage tuméfié et soupira.

— Il respire, dit-elle. Et je n'entends aucun gargouillis ce qui veut dire qu'il n'y a pas de sang dans les poumons.  
— Je vais aller chercher un traineau, décida soudain l'homme de la ferme. Vous allez le remonter à la maison, vous y serez mieux, Docteur.  
— Oui, merci, mais je dois sécuriser ses fractures avant.

Horace partit avec l'homme et Loren retourna au ruisseau pour chercher de l'eau fraiche pendant que Jake se mettait en devoir de planter les torches en cercle autour du blessé afin que Mikaela puisse y voir clair. Comme elle lui ouvrait sa chemise déchirée, Mikaela plissa le nez.

— Ces coyotes ont cru qu'il était mort, dit-elle. Ils ont commencé à le manger... Regardez Jake...

Hank avait en effet une grande plaie sale sur le flanc droit.

— Ils en voulaient à son foie, dit le Barbier.  
— Un met de choix pour les carnivores, répondit Mikaela. Apportez-moi ma trousse, s'il vous plait. Loren, l'eau ?  
— Tenez, Dr Mike...

Inquiet, le vieux monsieur se tordait les doigts et Jake n'en menait pas large non plus. Il avait cependant déjà assisté Mikaela lors de certaines opérations délicates et même s'il avait souvent tourné de l'œil sur la fin, il ferait tout pour sauver son meilleur ami.

.

La nuit était bien avancée quand, ayant utilisé toutes les bandes disponibles dans sa trousse puis déchiré son jupon de coton pour en faire des bandages et maintenir des attelles, Mikaela annonça que le blessé pouvait être déplacé en toute sécurité. Entre temps, Horace et le fermier étaient revenus avec un cheval tirant un travois fait d'une ancienne porte de grange qu'on avait habilement transformée, et ils hissèrent Hank dessus. Mikaela s'installa près de lui pour maintenir sa tête puis le fermier fit remonter lentement sa bête de somme, un énorme cheval de trait, jusqu'à la ferme et on installa le blessé dans la grange, faute de pouvoir le monter dans une chambre.

.

Mikaela sursauta quand Jake lui toucha l'épaule. Assise sur une meule de paille, le dos contre le mur, elle se frotta le visage.

— Non, je ne dors pas... soupira-t-elle. Nous partirons dès l'aube, j'ai besoin de mon matériel, je ne peux rien faire de plus, ici...  
— Si, vous coucher et dormir, répondit le Barbier. La femme du fermier a préparé une chambre pour vous... Elle veut aussi que vous mangiez quelque chose.  
— Elle n'est pas couchée ?  
— Si, depuis longtemps, il est plus de trois heures du matin, mais c'est dans le four. Je viens de manger, je vais le veiller.  
— Où sont les autres ?  
— Loren et Horace sont là-bas, ils pioncent...

Mikaela hocha la tête en voyant les deux hommes enroulés dans des couvertures, pelotonnés dans le foin, puis elle bâilla et quitta la grange. Dans la cuisine de la maison, elle trouva effectivement une assiette de ragoût encore chaud et elle s'installa dans le salon, dans un grand fauteuil d'osier, devant la cheminée mourante.

Tout en mangeant, elle se demanda comment Hank, en trappeur expérimenté, avait pu tomber de la falaise. De plus, s'il était venu relever ses pièges, ils auraient retrouvé lapins et oiseaux près de lui, ou du moins les collets si les coyotes avaient emporté le butin, mais non, rien, juste son colt, chargé à plein, ainsi que le baudrier, son chapeau, et du sang un peu partout.

Mâchonnant un morceau de viande, Mikaela soupira. Même s'il était rude, Hank n'était pas un homme mauvais, au contraire. Il cachait sous sa dureté un cœur de père aimant pour son fils caché et handicapé qu'il avait envoyé dans une école de dessin, à Denver. Mais en Maquereau qui se respecte, il ne pouvait pas laisser transparaitre ses sentiments donc il se barricadait derrière une apparence dure et un sale caractère bourru.

Pensive, Mikaela posa l'assiette vide sur ses genoux. Hank était bien amoché. Il avait de nombreuses côtes cassées, le poignet gauche brisé, le tibia droit aussi, une multitude de morsures de coyotes et des ecchymoses un peu partout. Heureusement, il n'avait aucun traumatisme crânien visible. En tombant, il avait dû se protéger la tête avec ses bras, ce qui lui avait sans aucun doute sauvé la vie.

Inquiète, la femme décida de ne pas aller dormir dans la chambre si gentiment préparée par la maitresse de maison. Elle alla laver ses couverts puis retourna dans la grange et trouva Jake en train de lire un petit livre. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et, comme il levait le bras, elle se cala contre sa poitrine en soupirant.

— Si elle savait, Theresa me tuerait, dit-il avec un sourire.  
— Sully le fera en premier après m'avoir tuée, moi, répondit Mikaela.

Le Barbier sourit puis baissa son livre et Mikaela ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Elle fut réveillée au matin par le ronflement des chevaux qui avaient faim et comme elle se redressait, faisant glisser la couverture qu'on avait déposée sur son dos, elle regarda Hank toujours étendu sur le sol et inconscient. Loren apparut alors avec un seau d'eau fraiche et il tendit un gobelet à Mikaela avant de plonger dedans un morceau de tissu pour laver le visage tuméfié du gérant de Saloon.

— Quelle heure est-il ? demanda Mikaela.  
— Six heures trente. Jake et Horace sont en train de préparer nos chevaux, répondit Loren. Le fermier attelle son chariot, il va nous ramener en ville.  
— Ah. C'est très gentil à lui...  
— Mon mari a toujours été très généreux, dit soudain la femme du fermier en apparaissant, une boye à lait vide dans les mains. Et puis Monsieur Lawson est notre propriétaire, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser mourir en vous obligeant à rentrer à cheval...

Mikaela sourit. Elle se leva alors et inspecta les pansements faits la veille dans l'obscurité. Elle en resserra quelques-uns, ajusta l'attelle sur le tibia fracturé puis Jake apparut et la femme lui demanda de trouver de la corde. Elle rabattit les pans de la couverture sur laquelle gisait Hank, et avec l'aide de Loren, ils l'entortillèrent comme un saucisson pour éviter qu'il ne bouge trop durant le transport, aggravant ainsi ses blessures. À l'aide d'une planche, il fut hissé et déposé dans le chariot et Mikaela s'installa encore une fois près de lui puis le convoi s'ébranla.


	4. Chapter 4

— Un chariot arrive !

Brian, du haut de ses vingt-six ans, sortit de la Clinique et Katie, âgée de douze ans, lui prit la main pour l'entrainer à la rencontre des arrivants.

— Ce sont eux ! s'exclama Theresa en reconnaissant son mari et son cheval. Jake ! Oh mon Dieu, Hank ! dit-elle ensuite comme le chariot s'arrêtait devant la clinique et qu'elle jetait un œil à l'arrière.

Couverts de poussière brune, Horace, Loren et Jake mirent pied à terre et un attroupement se forma aussitôt autour du chariot. Des bonnes volontés hissèrent Hank sur leurs épaules et Mikaela les dirigea dans sa clinique avant de les remercier puis d'envoyer Brian au Château des Sources pour faire venir Andrew. Le jeune médecin, époux de Colleen, la première fille de Mikaela, arriva quelques minutes plus tard et eut la même réaction douloureuse que Theresa en voyant un Hank brisé en mille morceaux gisant sur un lit de la Clinique.

— Par le Ciel, mais comment a-t-il fait ça ! s'exclama-t-il en posant brutalement sa trousse sur la table de chevet. Mais dans quel état est-il, mon Dieu...

Il retira son veston et remonta ses manches.

— Mikaela ?

— Il aurait glissé d'une falaise, sur une dizaine de mètres, le long du chemin menant à ses terres... Nous l'avons trouvé en bas, brisé, et les coyotes avaient commencé à l'attaquer, expliqua la femme en fermant la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue, étouffant ainsi le murmure inquiet qui parcourait la foule massée dans la rue. Il a des côtes cassées, quatre ou cinq, plus le tibia droit et le poignet gauche, des dizaines de bleus partout sur le corps et de nombreuses morsures de coyotes. Je vais devoir lui injecter le vaccin antirabique pour commencer, j'espère qu'il va fonctionner...

— J'ai très peu vu de coyotes atteints de la rage ces derniers temps, dit Andrew. Mais vous avez raison, la prudence est de mise. Je vais faire chercher Colleen pour qu'elle nous aide, nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour le retaper...  
— Non, laissez-la se reposer, dit Mikaela. Elle doit rester au calme pour la fin de sa grossesse, ne la dérangez pas. Je vais demander après Jake.  
— Bon, très bien.

Incapable d'aller à l'encontre des décisions de son agréable belle-mère, Andrew la regarda quitter la chambre par le couloir puis revenir quelques minutes plus tard en nouant son tablier dans son dos, suivie par Jake qui enfilait le même type de tablier, plus large et sans froufrous. Andrew avait passé le sien et les deux médecins et leur assistant d'un jour entreprirent de rafistoler le barman du mieux possible sans le faire souffrir d'avantage, profitant qu'il soit dans le coma.

.

Sully tournait en rond dans la rue. Près de lui, Katie et Brian. Déjà les ombres s'allongeaient et Dorothy s'approcha du trio avec du café dans un grand pot de terre cuite. Elle donna un verre de jus de fruits à Katie et versa du café chaud aux deux hommes.

— Des nouvelles ? demanda-t-elle en prenant place sur le banc devant le Saloon désert.  
— Non, toujours rien, dit Sully en serrant ses mains sur son gobelet de fer. Comment diable a-t-il pu tomber de cette falaise ? Il fait ce chemin tous les mois depuis des années pour récupérer ses loyers... J'avoue que je ne comprends pas. Demain j'irais voir là-bas si je ne trouve pas quelque chose d'intéressant.  
— Je viendrais avec toi, papa, dit Brian. Maman dit que des coyotes l'ont attaqué, le pensant mort, peut-être qu'ils lui sont tombés dessus ? C'est possible ?  
— Des animaux sauvages attaquant un humain solitaire ? demanda Dorothy. Je ne sais pas si c'est déjà arrivé... À part les lynx ou les pumas, les carnivores attaquent rarement l'homme... Peut-être que Nuage Dansant pourra nous éclairer sur le sujet ?  
— Non, il est parti vendre ses peaux dans la ville voisine, il ne sera pas de retour avant une bonne semaine...

Dorothy plissa le nez. Le vieux Cheyenne solitaire et elles étaient devenus très proches au fil des années, ils avaient même flirté ensemble, mais à cause de la haine qu'inspiraient les indiens aux hommes blancs, ils n'avaient jamais pu être ensemble comme ils le désiraient. Veuve, Dorothy était donc restée seule, et Nuage Dansant, veuf et orphelin de son peuple, lui avait tenu régulièrement compagnie ces dernières années, s'installant chez elle pendant les mois d'hiver et retournant sur les terres de Daniel pendant l'été. Protégé par Sully, le vieux Cheyenne jouissait d'un statut particulier qui lui permettait de faire quasiment tout sans autorisation, y compris vivre en dehors d'une Réserve Indienne et continuer à pratiquer les rituels ancestraux, à condition qu'il ne le fasse pas en plein milieu de la rue...

Une ombre se profila alors et Brian laissa aussitôt sa place à sa sœur sur le banc. Colleen, enceinte de sept mois, s'assit en soupirant.

— Sans nouvelles, je suis venue voir, dit-elle. Comment cela se passe-t-il ?  
— Nous n'en savons rien, répondit Sully. Ta mère n'est pas sortie de là de toute la journée...  
— J'ai vu Hank quand ils l'ont ramené, dit Theresa en s'approchant, faisant les cents pas sous le porche du Saloon. Il était dans un sale état, son visage était à peine reconnaissable...

Elle croisa les bras et frissonna. Dorothy l'enveloppa de son châle et lui proposa du café. Elle allait également proposer qu'ils s'installent dans le Saloon, mais la porte vitrée de la chambre de Hank s'ouvrit au même moment et Mikaela apparut, le tablier taché de sang, en retirant ses manchettes, elles aussi maculées de rouge.

— Mikaela !  
— Maman !

Colleen se leva avec une facilité surprenante et traversa la route. Les gens avaient déserté depuis longtemps et seuls quelques irréductibles, comme Horace et Loren, ou encore Sully et sa famille, faisaient le pied de grue.

Mikaela, en voyant sa fille ainée, lui sourit et posa ses mains sur son ventre rebondi. Colleen sourit en retour. Sa mère s'assit alors sur le banc qui trônait là pour les patients en attente, et elle soupira profondément. Dorothy lui versa du café.

— Il va s'en sortir, dit soudain la femme médecin. Mais il va devoir garder le lit de nombreuses semaines...  
— Jake assurera l'intérim de la Pépite d'Or, dit Theresa. Nous viendrons nous installer en ville et je confierais mes champs à mon frère le temps qu'Hank se remette.

Mikaela hocha la tête. Andrew apparut à son tour, suivit de Jake qui retira sa blouse en soupirant. Theresa alla l'enlacer puis, souhaitant une bonne soirée à leurs amis, le couple s'éloigna. Sully proposa alors que tous fassent pareil et rentrent manger et dormir mais Mikaela déclina l'offre.

— Je dois rester à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille, dit-elle. S'il ouvre les yeux en étant seul, il va paniquer et la douleur risque de le faire se blesser encore plus. Rentre avec les enfants. Colleen, Andrew, passez donc la nuit à la maison.  
— Comme vous voudrez, Dr Mike, répondit Andrew en prenant son épouse par les épaules.  
— Je vais chercher le chariot, dit Brian. Tu viens, Katie ?

La jeune fille lui décocha un sourire puis le suivit dans la rue et Sully s'approcha de sa femme. Il l'embrassa sur le front une longue seconde pour la rassurer puis, après s'être assuré qu'elle avait de quoi diner et se rafraichir, il rejoignit ses enfants et le chariot prit la direction de la maison familiale.

.

Mikaela passa quelques minutes assise au frais, respirant un peu après ces longues heures de soins intensifs. Elle n'avait jamais vu autant de blessures sur un être humain encore en vie et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était médecin, elle avait passé deux bobines entières de fil médical ! Hank avait vraiment le cuir épais car de telles blessures en auraient tué plus d'un ! Cependant, ce n'étaient pas les fractures qui l'inquiétaient, mais les morsures de coyote. Cela faisait à peine un an que Louis Pasteur avait découvert le vaccin contre la rage et il était encore au stade expérimental et jusque-là, les patients qui l'avaient reçu ne s'en étaient pas tous sortis. Alors avec de la chance, les coyotes qui avaient attaqué Hank n'avaient pas la rage, mais dans le cas contraire...

Mikaela se refusa à penser à cela, empêchant de douloureux souvenirs de remonter, et retourna dans son cabinet. Elle s'y enferma à double tour, se fit à manger sur le poêle servant à chauffer la pièce puis se changea, encore couverte de la poussière de l'expédition, avant de prendre son repas sur un plateau, de la lecture, et d'aller s'installer dans la chambre de Hank.

.

A lueur d'une lampe à pétrole, Mikaela lisait tranquillement, installée dans le fauteuil à bascule qu'elle avait apporté de la chambre voisine, enroulée dans une couverture. Piochant des graines de tournesol dans un bol posé sur ses genoux, elle avait décidé de rester éveillée aussi longtemps que possible, quitte à dormir demain et ne pas ouvrir la Clinique, mais elle voulait qu'Hank ouvre les yeux et la trouve, elle, et ne se découvre pas seul dans le noir.

Seulement, les heures s'écoulaient et le barman ne donnait toujours signe de retour à la conscience. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement et parfois, sa main gauche était agitée de soubresauts, mais ils ne devaient être dus qu'à la douleur du poignet cassé que Jake avait soigneusement plâtré pendant qu'Andrew plâtrait le tibia et que Mikaela bandait serré le torse pour réduire les côtes fracturées.

L'aube était proche et Mikaela ferma la quatrième de couverture de son livre en soupirant. Elle n'avait jamais lu un livre d'une traite auparavant, même quand ses enfants étaient malades et qu'il lui fallait les veiller toute la nuit pour leur apporter en urgence une bassine...

La pendule sonna dans le cabinet et Mikaela regarda le petit réveil posé sur la commode près d'elle. Il indiquait six heures du matin. Elle déplia ses jambes et repliait la couverture en vue d'aller aux sanitaires quand un long gémissement de douleur monta du lit. Aussitôt la femme se précipita sur son patient et, lui prenant sa main droite, elle se pencha sur lui, une main sur son front bandé.

— Hank... Hank, vous m'entendez ? Ouvrez les yeux, Hank... Si vous m'entendez, essayez de serrer la main droite...

Le silence se dit et Mikaela attendit. En vain. Le barman eut un simple soupir puis plus rien et la femme inspira profondément. Elle lâcha la main et se laissa glisser sur le sol, les genoux contre la poitrine. Renversant la tête sur le matelas, elle regarda le plafond. Soudain, elle sentit un chatouillis dans ses cheveux et elle se redressa vivement. À genoux sur le parquet, elle saisit la main d'Hank et serra ses doigts. Le visage tuméfié se tordit alors de douleur et Mikaela sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux quand elle vit les paupières noircies battre doucement. Elle renifla et tendit le bras.

— Hank... dit-elle en caressant les cheveux qui dépassaient du bandage que l'homme avait sur le front pour soigner une coupure sans doute due à une pierre. Hank... C'est Mikaela...

La main de l'homme se serra une fois sur celle de Mikaela qui eut un sanglot. Elle posa alors son front sur le bras nu du barman et renifla.

— P... Pourquoi... tu pleures... Dr Mike ? dit alors une voix à peine audible.

Mikaela eut un rire et elle releva la tête en essuyant ses joues. Hank tourna lentement la tête vers elle et leva sa main indemne. Il toucha la joue de Mikaela du revers des doigts et la femme lui sourit.

— J'ai eu peur que vous ne mourriez... dit-elle doucement. Grâce à Dieu vous êtes revenu... Reposez-vous maintenant... Vous souffrez ?

Hank hocha la tête en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres éclatées. Mikaela hocha la tête à son tour puis se releva et alla chercher de la Morphine. Elle lui planta la seringue dans le bras puis le regarda avec un doux sourire en lui caressant le front.

— Ça va aller maintenant... dit-elle doucement. Vous êtes en sécurité, d'accord ? Je vais m'occuper de vous jusqu'à ce que vous recommenciez à jurer et à grogner.

Hank eut un sourire douloureux et Mikaela se détourna.

— Mikaela... ?  
— Oui ?  
— Merci...

Mikaela sourit puis elle quitta la chambre et Hank soupira profondément. Il ferma les yeux, sentant la Morphine agir, et fini par s'endormir. Quand il se réveilla, ce fut pour découvrir les visages tirés de Jake, Theresa, Loren et Sully au-dessus de lui.

— Allez, tout le monde dehors maintenant, dit Mikaela en apparaissant dans la chambre, talonnée d'Andrew. Il a besoin de calme, vous reviendrez demain.

Sully fit sortir tout le monde puis se tourna vers sa femme et l'observa un moment. Plantés de part et d'autre du lit de leur patient, les deux médecins se mirent à discuter et quand Mikaela replia les couvertures qui recouvraient Hank, Sully se détourna. Il rejoignit les autres dehors puis chacun retourna à sa journée.


	5. Chapter 5

Les premiers jours de la convalescence du gérant de la Pépite d'Or furent très épuisants, autant pour Mikaela que pour Andrew qui la secondait quand elle devait dormir. Dormant la majeure partie du temps, Hank ne se rendit compte de rien, ni quand ses médecins lui changeaient ses pansements, ni quand ils lui administraient les médicaments directement par voie intraveineuse. Il ignorait son état, ne pouvant pas bouger et ne souffrant pas grâce à des doses rapprochées de Morphine, puis, peu à peu, sa conscience reprit le dessus et il passa de plus en plus de temps éveillé et ses plaies commencèrent à se refermer, d'abord celles superficielles, puis celles en profondeur.

.

— Ne bougez pas, allons...

Mikaela passa doucement un tampon de tissu sur une des nombreuses plaies de Hank et celui-ci tressaillit une nouvelle fois.

— Hank, enfin... Je ne vous savais pas aussi chatouilleux !

Le barman grommela. Allongé dans ce lit depuis maintenant un mois, il ne pouvait se lever que depuis deux ou trois jours et avait dû faire preuve d'une profonde humilité en étant contraint de se laisser soigner et entretenir. Par respect pour lui, c'était Andrew qui se chargeait de la toilette de l'homme, tous les matins. Il venait exprès depuis le Château des Sources pour cela puis repartait après s'être assuré que Mikaela n'avait pas trop de patients pour pouvoir assurer auprès de son blessé toute la journée. Plusieurs fois, et notamment à cause de l'hiver définitivement installé, il avait dû faire le remplacement deux ou trois jours de suite dans la semaine, provoquant chez son employeur et ami, Preston Lodge III, une vive colère à l'encontre Mikaela... Heureusement, la présence quasi-constante de Sully dissuadait le dandy de venir dire ses quatre vérités à la femme médecin.

— Hank, enfin ! Je vais vous faire mal...  
— J'ai déjà mal !

Mikaela fronça les sourcils.

— Ne me parlez pas sur ce ton, d'accord ? Si vous vous agitiez un peu moins, vous souffririez moins !  
— Hank, as-tu terminé d'ennuyer celle sans qui tu serais mort dévoré par les coyotes ? dit alors une voix à la porte.

Mikaela se retourna et soupira en voyant Jake. Armé d'un bouquet de fleurs, le Maire de la ville entra et changea le bouquet fané dans le vase sur la commode.

— Elle n'est pas délicate ! se récria aussitôt le barman en grimaçant.

Malgré le mois écoulé, il devait rester couché quasiment tout le temps à cause de ses fractures, mais les ecchymoses de son visage avaient considérablement désenflé grâce aux soins de Mikaela et de toute autre femme venant le voir qui, et afin de remercier le Dr Mike d'avoir sauvé Hank d'une mort sans doute certaine, n'hésitaient pas à la remplacer pour changer un pansement voir même faire une piqure de médicaments. Au début, Mikaela leur avait montré comment faire et puis par la suite, elles le faisaient aussi bien qu'elle et certaines, notamment Theresa et une certaine Lina, travaillant au Saloon, feraient de bonnes infirmières, selon Mikaela.

Theresa apparut alors dans la porte avec un plateau de victuailles dans les mains et Mikaela sourit à l'espagnole. Enceinte d'un peu plus de quatre mois maintenant, elle rayonnait et son état commençait à se voir si bien qu'elle avait dû revoir sa garde-robe et Mikaela avait été ravie de lui donner les robes qu'elle avait portées en attendant Katie et qu'elle avait soigneusement rangées dans une malle au grenier, en attendant une nouvelle grossesse qui n'était finalement jamais venue.

— Je prends le relais, Dr Mike, dit aussitôt la femme en souriant à Hank. Allez vous occuper de vos patients.  
— Entendu, merci Theresa.

L'espagnole sourit puis Jake et elle s'installèrent de part et d'autre du lit du barman pour l'aider à se redresser contre ses oreillers pour manger. Il était huit heures du matin et Theresa était toujours la première, avec Jake, à venir voir le blessé. Elle partait ensuite ouvrir l'école et lui sa boutique de Barbier puis le Saloon. Loren passait ensuite vers onze heures en général, repartait vers midi, aussitôt remplacé, un peu difficilement au début, par Grace qui venait déjeuner avec Hank quand elle n'avait pas trop de monde au restaurant, sinon juste lui apporter son repas. Au début, elle lui avait donné à manger, comme à tout patient cloué au lit qu'il était, et peu à peu, il avait de nouveau pu tenir une cuillère du bout des doigts de sa main droite, se servant de la gauche pour tenir le bol ou l'assiette à hauteur de sa bouche.

La première fois qu'elle avait vue Grace sur le seuil de la chambre, un plateau dans les mains, Mikaela avait été surprise. Hank n'était pas un modèle d'humanisme et il était même clairement raciste. Grace et son mari Roberty étant les seuls noirs à vivre dans la ville, ils souffraient beaucoup du chauvinisme de ses habitants, bien qu'il soit moins visible depuis que le train passait par-là et que des noirs et des chinois en descendaient régulièrement. Aussi, le premier jour, Mikaela resta dans la chambre voisine de celle de Hank, afin de ne pas déranger, mais de façon à être suffisamment proche pour écouter la conversation qui, si elle fut minimaliste, resta parfaitement cordiale.

L'après-midi, les filles du Saloon venaient, deux par deux en général afin de ne pas laisser les clients seuls, et ensuite, vers dix-sept heures, Mikaela fermait son cabinet et revenait tenir compagnie et soigner son patient.

En ce dimanche, après le départ de Theresa, puis de Jake un peu plus tard, afin de se rendre à l'office du Révérend Johnson, Mikaela ne vit personne d'autre jusqu'au déjeuner, faisant sacrifice de la messe, et elle décida d'envoyer Katie chercher deux plateaux repas pour elle et Hank, son seul patient à demeure, puis d'aller chez Colleen pour déjeuner et passer l'après-midi.

— Je peux entrer, Hank ?  
— Bien sûr...

Mikaela entra à reculons dans la chambre puis pivota et déposa un large plateau sur la table roulante proche.

— Vous avez faim ? demanda-t-elle en souriant. Pain de viande, épis de maïs et purée de pommes de terre. Tartes aux myrtilles en dessert et je vous ai apporté un peu de vin.  
— Du vin ? Cela voudrait-il dire que je vais mieux ?

Mikaela sourit. Elle poussa la table médicale jusqu'au lit afin qu'Hank puisse avoir accès facilement à son repas, et elle tira ensuite une chaise où elle prit place, rapprochant d'elle ses plats fumants.

N'étant pas religieux pour un sou, Hank commença aussitôt à manger mais Mikaela adressa une brève prière au Ciel, ne pouvant se rendre à l'office, puis, comme elle découpait son pain de viande, Hank émit un reniflement et déposa son maïs dans sa gamelle.

— Dr Mike...  
— Hm ?  
— Je...

Hank grimaça. Il remua ses doigts de la main gauche puis secoua la tête. Mikaela posa ses couverts et lui prit la main.

— Quoi que vous ayez à me dire, Hank, je le sais, dit-elle doucement. Et j'aurais fait la même chose pour n'importe qui d'autre, vous le savez aussi bien que moi...  
— Sans doute mais... Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?  
— Jake et Loren vous l'ont expliqué à plusieurs reprises déjà, non ?  
— Oui mais... Un coyote qui effraie le cheval de Loren et vous qui entendez des cris de coyotes au fond d'un ravin alors qu'il fait presque nuit...  
— Insinueriez-vous que j'aie menti ?  
— Non ! Non, pas du tout, simplement...

L'homme haussa alors son épaule intacte et pinça les lèvres. Mikaela sourit doucement. Elle caressa de son pouce le dos de la main du barman et il retira son bras pour lui prendre l'autre main et la serrer entre ses doigts. Mikaela sourit doucement avant de reprendre sa main pour continuer de manger.

Alors qu'ils attaquaient quasiment en même temps leur dessert, Hank dit une pause.

— Je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier, Mikaela... dit-il.  
— Peut-être en étant un peu moins agressif avec les gens... ?

Hank plissa le nez. Les coupures sur sa joue droite se tordirent et il baissa le menton. Il serra les lèvres, fit une grimace puis soupira profondément.

— Vous m'avez toujours intrigué, vous savez ? dit-il alors.  
— Hum, comme beaucoup d'autres... Une femme médecin, ce n'est pas banal, pas encore du moins. Surtout dans l'arrière-pays comme ici.  
— Certes, mais même sans ça... Souvent, je me suis dit que si j'étais à la place de Sully...

Mikaela fronça les sourcils.

— Non Hank, dit-elle. Ne faites pas cela. Vous devez vous remettre de vos nombreuses blessures avant de songer à autre chose, quoi que ce soit.

Le barman la regarda et Mikaela détourna le regard. Il lui saisit soudain le menton dans sa main droite et la femme tourna les yeux vers lui puis se dégagea.

— Vous ne m'aimez pas, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il, soudain amer.

Mikaela dit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

— Si, dit-elle. Bien sûr que si, sinon je ne vous aurais pas sauvé... Nous sommes simplement trop différents pour être plus que des amis.  
— Si vous le dites... Mais les différences s'aplanissent, comme vous avez fait avec Sully. Il était quasiment sauvage mais vous, Princesse de Boston, vous l'avez apprivoisé...

Mikaela eut un léger sourire. Elle secoua alors la tête puis proposa qu'ils changent de conversation et terminent de déjeuner. Hank, ayant encore beaucoup à dire, acquiesça néanmoins et accepta le verre de vin avec plaisir, sans se douter une seconde que dans le couloir, Sully avait entendu toute la conversation, ou du moins suffisamment pour douter légèrement de sa femme...

Il fallait dire aussi que depuis plusieurs années, à cause de son travail, Mikaela refusait à Sully un autre bébé, estimant qu'elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'abandonner ses clients de plus en plus nombreux, et qu'elle avait surtout peur de faire à nouveau une fausse-couche, comme quelques mois après avoir eu Katie, ce qui l'avait profondément traumatisée. Alors s'ils s'aimaient encore très fort, leur relation avait fini par prendre une routine, comme celle de tous les couples mariés depuis un certain nombre d'années et Sully n'avait trouvé d'échappatoire qu'en partant chasser plusieurs jours d'affilée, parfois avec Matthew, parfois avec Brian, mais la plupart du temps seul avec Wolf, son vieux chien-loup. Les paroles que son épouse avait donc échangées avec son patient laissèrent un goût amer à Sully qui quitta la Clinique sans bruits pour aller se réfugier chez son ainé, Matthew, à qui il fit part de ses doutes.


	6. Chapter 6

— Vous vous trompez, Sully. Tenez.  
— Si tu en es aussi sûr, alors dis-moi pourquoi elle ne veut pas d'un autre enfant ?

Sully serra sa main sur sa tasse de café et Matthew se rassit à la table de bois en déposant un plateau de biscuits entre eux. Vivant seul, le jeune homme avait dû s'adapter et apprendre à cuisiner afin de ne pas être sans arrêt fourré chez Grace ou chez ses parents adoptifs, ou parfois chez sa sœur, quand il n'était pas à la tête d'un cheptel à convoyer à l'autre bout du pays.

— Le Dr Mike vous aime, Sully, mais si elle ne veut pas d'autre enfant ça la regarde, vous ne pouvez pas l'y obliger... De toute façon, elle est trop âgée maintenant pour enfanter...  
— Non, bien entendu, mais j'ai entendu cette discussion avec Hank et maintenant, je doute.  
— Vous doutez de son amour pour vous ? Sully !

Le trappeur pinça les lèvres. Matthew grommela. Il avait mis longtemps avant de considérer Mikaela comme sa mère mais à présent que c'était chose faite, il n'aimait pas qu'on la dénigre, en quoi que ce soit, et encore moins que son propre père s'y mettait, aussi adoptif qu'il soit !

— Vous déraillez, Papa, dit-il soudain. Jamais elle ne vous ferait une telle chose et cette discussion avec Hank n'était qu'une discussion banale de patient perturbé à médecin.  
— Tu crois ?  
— Oui. Maman est une femme honnête, si elle avait quelque chose à vous reprocher, quoi que ce soit, elle vous l'aurait dit en face, après en avoir peut-être parlé avec Dorothy, mais c'est un détail, ça.

Sully soupira puis hocha la tête. Il termina son café, remercia son fils adoptif puis le laissa retourner travailler. Il se rendit lui-même sur un chantier pour un couple sans enfants qui avait acheté une parcelle de terrain à un kilomètre de la ville vers le nord, et pour qui il construisait la maison d'un bout à l'autre avec une poignée d'assistants.

.

À la Clinique, cependant, bien calfeutrée dans son cabinet, Mikaela traitait les dossiers qu'elle n'avait pas eu le temps de faire les semaines précédentes, et qu'Andrew n'avait pas pu faire faute de temps. Le jeune homme ne passait que quelques heures par jour avec elle pour l'aider les jours de grosse affluence, mais le reste du temps, il devait rester au Château des Sources ou, exceptionnellement et uniquement parce que Colleen était enceinte, rester chez lui à s'occuper de sa femme. Inutile de préciser que Preston était au bord de la syncope à voir son médecin partir pour la ville bien plus souvent que son contrat le lui permettait.

Une cloche retentit soudain et Mikaela leva le nez. Elle planta sa plume dans l'encrier puis se leva et gagna la chambre de Hank.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? dit-elle en entrant.  
— Vivement que ça cesse, grommela le barman. Mais j'ai besoin de... enfin vous savez quoi.

Mikaela eut un sourire et elle s'approcha du lit.

— Vous ne devez pas être gêné de me demander ce genre de choses, Hank, j'en ai vu d'autres croyez-moi ! dit-elle en approchant une chaise roulante.

Elle replia les couvertures puis aida l'homme blond à sortir ses jambes et à s'asseoir dans la chaise en marmonnant. Comme elle lui plaçait une couverture sur les jambes, penchée vers lui, Mikaela cessa soudain ses mouvements et soupira profondément. Elle s'assit alors au bord du lit et Hank lui jeta un regard intrigué.

— Je peux vous confier quelque chose, Hank ? demanda-t-elle alors.  
— Quelque chose de personnel sur Sully et vous ?  
— Hm...

Le barman grimaça et Mikaela inspira profondément avant de vider son sac. Hank en entendit beaucoup plus qu'il ne le désirait sur la vie privée de celle qu'il aurait bien aimé avoir comme femme, mais d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui parler parce qu'il n'avait aucun intérêt à aller le répéter à qui que ce soit. Il apprit donc qu'entre Sully et Mikaela c'était la guerre froide depuis plusieurs mois, voire même années, puisqu'elle lui refusait un enfant supplémentaire.

— Je vois bien qu'il souffre de mes refus, dit Mikaela en croisant les bras. Mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à tomber enceinte en ayant une peur panique de perdre le bébé au bout de trois mois... De plus, je suis trop âgée maintenant.

Elle se tut puis baissa la tête.

— Je sais que je devrais parler de cela avec une femme et non vous, Hank, mais j'avais besoin de m'épancher et vous étiez le seul dans les parages alors... Je suis désolée.  
— Ne le soyez pas, Dr Mike, je suis flatté que vous ayez suffisamment confiance en moi pour me parler à cœur ouvert...

Hank lui sourit doucement puis la femme grimaça un rictus avant de le conduire aux cabinets où elle le laissa se débrouiller avant de le reconduire dans sa chambre. Il désira cependant rester assis dans la chaise malgré ses côtes encore fragiles et elle l'installa devant la porte-fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue bondée et son Saloon.

— Jake gère la Pépite d'Or d'une main de maître, assura la femme médecin, une main sur l'épaule du barman. Prenez votre temps pour vous remettre, Hank, d'accord ?  
— Hm...

L'homme posa sa main sur celle de Mikaela qui sourit, passa son pouce sur les doigts calleux avant de retourner travailler dans son bureau, laissant la cloche à proximité du grand blessé. Lorsqu'elle revint le voir à la tombée de la nuit, elle le trouva plongé dans de profondes pensées, le regard rivé sur l'extérieur et son arrivée le fit sursauter et aussitôt grimacer de douleur.

— Venez vous mettre au lit, dit alors la femme. Vous ne devez pas abuser de vos forces sinon elles vont vous trahir et vous en serez quitte pour des semaines supplémentaires de clinique.  
— Chouette alors, comme ça, je passerais encore plus de temps seul avec vous, Dr Mike.

Mikaela rougit et leva les yeux ciel.

— Idiot, dit-elle.

Hank eut un sourire sardonique puis elle l'aida à remonter dans le lit et comme elle étendait les lourdes couvertures sur lui, il lui prit la main dans la sienne et elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle baissa aussitôt les yeux et libéra sa main.

— Non Hank, s'il vous plait, ne faites pas cela...  
— Mikaela, je ne vous veux aucun mal, vous le savez bien...

Il lui caressa doucement la joue et soudain, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et claqua durement contre le mur.

— Éloigne-toi d'elle ! s'exclama Sully en se jetant sur Hank.

Il le saisit au collet en repoussant Mikaela d'un coup d'épaule et la femme médecin poussa un cri.

— Sully ! hurla-t-elle. Non !

Elle se pendit à son bras et avec toute la force dont elle était pourvue, elle repoussa son mari qui lâcha Hank mais revint aussitôt à la charge.

— Mikaela, va-t'en ! rugit-il.

Il l'écarta d'un grand geste du bras et la femme trébucha sur sa robe. Elle s'écroula sur le lit puis glissa au sol et soudain, d'autres voix retentirent et on remit le médecin sur ses pieds. Elle découvrit alors Nuage Dansant plaquant Sully contre le mur de la chambre, son bras coincé contre sa gorge, et Mikaela s'approcha aussitôt de Hank. Il hocha la tête en se massant la gorge et elle se tourna vers son mari.

— Sors d'ici ! s'écria-t-elle. Va-t'en de ma clinique, Sully !  
— Pas tant que cette erreur de la nature y sera ! répliqua aussitôt le trappeur. S'il veut me prendre ma femme, il devra me tuer d'abord !  
— Sully ! tonna Nuage Dansant. Personne ne va prendre personne à personne, tu entends ? Maintenant, dehors !

Il poussa son meilleur ami dans le couloir des chambres, mais Sully tenta de résister. Le vieux Cheyenne était cependant encore vif pour son âge qui avançait indéniablement et il administra un solide coup de poing dans l'estomac de son protégé qui se plia en deux et tomba sur les genoux. Nuage Dansant le hissa ensuite sur son épaule aussi facilement que s'il avait été un sac de farine puis il quitta la clinique en pestant dans sa langue natale.

Mikaela ne comprit que quelques bribes et, choquée, elle déglutit bruyamment. Soudain, elle porta ses mains à sa bouche et se mit à pleurer. Jake la prit dans ses bras et elle appuya son front dans son épaule en sanglotant.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, Hank ? demanda alors le barbier.  
— Mais rien, je t'assure ! s'exclama le barman, secoué. Elle m'a aidé à me remettre au lit et il a débarqué comme une furie... Il l'a envoyée au tapis et m'a ensuite pris au col en me secouant comme un prunier... Il a pété un câble, moi je te dis ! Voilà ce qu'il s'est passé !

Mikaela hoqueta et se détacha de Jake. Elle se tourna vers Hank en reniflant et essuya ses joues striées de larmes en s'approchant du lit pour remettre les couvertures en place. Elle ne prononça pas un mot et quand Hank fut réinstallé, elle quitta la chambre et Jake la suivit.

— Dr Mike !  
— Non Jake, je... Non, laissez-moi, s'il vous plait, vous...  
— Pas question, Mikaela, répondit le barbier. Je ne vous laisse pas seule dans un tel état. Il vous a blessée ? Vous avez pris un coup ?  
— Non, non... Non enfin, jamais Sully ne lèverait la main sur moi, il a juste...

Mikaela se tut.

— Il a juste cru...  
— Il a juste cru quoi ? demanda Jake.

Mikaela soupira et repoussa ses mèches dans son chignon.

— Il a juste cru que Hank était en train de me séduire, dit-elle doucement en s'asseyant à son bureau. Oh Seigneur !

Elle plongea dans ses mains et Jake soupira. Il alla lui chercher un verre d'eau puis s'assura qu'elle n'allait pas plus mal avant de retourner au Saloon qu'il avait quitté en entendant les cris de Sully et le hurlement de son épouse.

.

Mikaela resta prostrée sur son fauteuil jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, ignorant les coups de cloche de Hank. Elle était terrifiée par les actes de Sully. Il s'était énervé, l'avait repoussée et avait même menacé de tuer un homme devant elle, un homme alité et convalescent en plus ! Oh bien évidemment, c'était pour protéger sa famille, mais il n'avait pas à faire cela en public ! Depuis treize ans, Mikaela avait toujours pensé que son mari avait mis ses instincts sauvages de côté. Leurs nombreux voyages à Boston semblaient lui avoir prouvé sa capacité à être civilisé, mais apparemment, elle se trompait...

Hank n'avait eu aucune mauvaise intention à son encontre, il tentait simplement sa chance tout en sachant parfaitement qu'elle allait le repousser, quoi de mal à cela ?

Mikaela gémit longuement, la tête posée sur ses bras, affalée sur son bureau. Elle était complètement désappointée... Que devait-elle faire maintenant ? Elle savait que Sully avait quitté la ville, sans doute pour un de ses camps de chasse disséminés à travers le territoire, et elle savait aussi qu'ils devaient impérativement parler et ne pas laisser les choses stagner trop longtemps, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Hank, il avait besoin de soins constants et elle n'osait pas demander à Andrew de la remplacer pendant plusieurs jours de suite pour courir après son mari... Preston pousserait aussitôt des hauts cris et elle n'avait aucune envie de se mettre quelqu'un de plus à dos.

On frappa soudain à la porte mais la femme ne répondit pas. La poignée tourna alors et Dorothy entra, suivie de Theresa. L'espagnole tourna la tête quand la cloche retentit et Dorothy lui fit signe d'y aller, qu'elle s'occupait de Mikaela.

— Mikaela, enfin, regardez-vous, on dirait une serpillière...  
— Merci... C'est ce que j'ai l'impression d'être, marmonna la femme médecin dans ses bras. Vous savez où est Sully ?  
— Partit au nord, à cheval, répondit la rousse. Nuage Dansant dit qu'il était enragé... Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous a pris, Mikaela...  
— A moi ? croassa la femme médecin.

Mikaela se redressa aussitôt, surprise.

— Ce qu'il m'a pris à moi ? dit-elle, interloquée. Mais rien, enfin ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute, ni de celle de Hank, du reste ! Il n'a rien fait de mal !  
— Alors expliquez-moi pourquoi Sully a manqué lui briser le cou !

Dorothy s'assit sur une chaise et Mikaela serra les mâchoires. Elle déglutit, s'adossa à son fauteuil et passa ses mains sur ses cheveux en soupirant.

— Il a cru que Hank était en train de me séduire, dit-elle en marmonnant.

Dorothy haussa les sourcils. Elle pinça les lèvres et demanda :

— Et vous ?  
— Moi ? Quoi moi ? demanda Mikaela en regardant sa meilleure amie.  
— Tout notre entourage sait que Hank a un faible pour vous, Mikaela, souffla Dorothy. Et que s'il n'y avait pas eu Sully, vous seriez sans doute mariée à lui en ce moment-même...

Le visage de Mikaela se tordit. Elle secoua la tête. Mariée à Hank Lawson ? Seigneur, non !

— Vous déraillez, Dorothy, répondit la femme médecin en se détournant.

Un grondement se fit soudain entendre et Mikaela posa sa main sur son ventre en marmonnant.

— Vous êtes morte de faim, dit Dorothy en se levant. Venez, allons manger quelque chose chez Grace.

Theresa apparut au même moment en annonçant qu'elle allait chercher le diner de Hank et qu'elle allait passer la nuit à son chevet, que Mikaela pouvait rentrer chez elle se reposer.

— Je ne vais pas rentrer en sachant que Sully est parti furieux, dit Mikaela, les sourcils froncés, butée.  
— Ah ! dit soudain Dorothy. Vous êtes plus têtue qu'une mule ! Et Katie alors ? Est-ce que Brian va s'occuper de sa sœur indéfiniment pendant que sa mère, trop tarte pour admettre la vérité, se cache dans les ombres de son cabinet ?  
— Trop... tarte ?

Theresa sourit et soudain éclata de rire. Mikaela pouffa et Dorothy rougit. Les trois femmes se mirent ensuite à rire et quand la cloche sonna impérieusement, Theresa se tut.

— Je suis partie, Hank ! s'exclama-t-elle dans le couloir. J'y vais, dit-elle à ses compagnes. Je nous rapporte de quoi manger, j'en connais une qui a besoin de discuter.

Au tour de Mikaela de rougir. Elle marmonna quelque chose et Dorothy quitta sa chaise. Elle alla fureter dans les vitrines de pharmacie et revint avec un bidon de terre cuite dont elle ôta le bouchon.

— C'est de la bibine... dit Mikaela, sachant parfaitement ce que cherchait son amie.  
— C'est toujours de l'alcool, même bon marché...  
— Vous comptez me faire boire pour que je vous livre tous mes secrets ? railla aussitôt la femme médecin avec un sourire en coin. Je n'ai jamais été soûle de ma vie...  
— Parce que vous n'avez jamais suffisamment bu. Et je doute que vous supportiez l'alcool d'ici en grande quantité.  
— Theresa ne peut pas boire...  
— Non ? Allons, ce n'est pas une soirée entre filles qui va porter préjudice à son bébé, Mikaela !

Celle-ci plissa le nez et tenta de dissuader son amie mais quand Theresa revint avec un panier abondamment rempli de toutes les cochonneries que Grace avait pu lui fournir, ainsi qu'un plateau pour Hank, la femme médecin baissa les armes.

.

— Hank, nous allons rester dans le cabinet médical avec Mikaela, dit Theresa en déposant le plateau du repas sur la table roulante. Il y a Dorothy et nous allons essayer de faire vider son sac à Mikaela. J'aimerais, si c'est possible, que vous ne nous dérangiez pas...  
— Et si j'ai un besoin quelconque ? demanda le barman.  
— Sonnez, je viendrais, mais n'abusez pas. Mikaela a besoin de parler et si elle ne le fait pas, sa famille va éclater et elle ne pourra plus rien faire pour la ressouder.

Le barman serra les mâchoires et Theresa posa une main sur son bras.

— Ce n'est pas de votre faute, assura-t-elle. Ni celle de personne d'autre. C'est un problème latent entre Sully et sa femme et cela dure depuis trop longtemps...

Hank hocha lentement la tête et regarda le plateau sur ses genoux. Le repas était copieux et il avait même de l'alcool et des friandises. Plus trois livres.

— J'ai de quoi tenir toute la nuit avec ça... dit-il en posant sa main valide sur les livres. Heureusement que vous m'avez appris à lire autre chose que les étiquettes de bouteilles d'alcool !

Theresa eut un rire. Elle embrassa l'homme sur la joue, lui souhaita un bon appétit puis s'en alla rejoindre ses compagnes en fermant toutes les portes entre elles et le blessé afin de jouir d'un peu d'intimité.

— Ta mère m'inquiète, Colleen...  
— Et moi non ?

Colleen se leva de son fauteuil et s'approcha de la fenêtre par laquelle Andrew regardait. La jeune femme posa ses mains sur son ventre et regarda dehors. De là, on voyait une partie de la Clinique et les bureaux de la Gazette. Si les lampes de celle-ci étaient éteintes, celles de la Clinique semblaient encore bien vives et des ombres dansaient derrière les rideaux opaques.

— Il est plus de minuit, constata alors le jeune médecin. Que fait-elle encore debout ? Ne devrait-elle pas se reposer ou mieux encore, être rentrée chez elle ?  
— Chéri...

Andrew pivota.

— Elle vient de se disputer avec Sully... dit Colleen. Elle n'aura aucune envie de rentrer à la maison tant qu'elle n'aura pas pris un peu de recul. De plus, si j'en crois le nombre d'ombres, elle n'est pas seule. Dorothy doit être avec elle, et peut-être aussi Theresa. Laissons-les parler entre filles et demain l'abcès aura été crevé.  
— Et Sully ? Ton père est un sanguin, il réagit au quart de tour et voir un autre homme proche de sa femme l'a rendu fou... Pourtant il connait Hank depuis bien plus longtemps que Mikaela, il devrait...  
— Sully est profondément amoureux du Dr Mike, Andrew, le coupa la jeune femme. Mais il n'a jamais complètement accepté la relation privilégiée qu'elle a avec ses patients. C'est comme toi avec tes grosses femmes du Château des Sources... Elles sont tellement familières avec toi que parfois, j'en suis jalouse... même si je sais que tu m'aimes et que tu ne ferais jamais une telle chose...

Andrew ravala ce qu'il allait dire et prit sa femme dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa et la serra contre son torse avant de proposer qu'ils aillent se coucher, car demain, Mikaela ne sera peut-être pas capable d'assurer son cabinet...


	7. Chapter 7

Si la soirée entre filles permit à Mikaela de prendre du recul par rapport à l'éclat de jalousie de Sully, et de repartir plus détendue, toute l'histoire lui retomba dessus quand elle rentra chez elle, le lendemain soir, confiant Hank à Andrew pour le week-end, désirant le passer avec sa fille cadette.

En arrivant à la grande maison, la femme vit aussitôt le cheval alezan dans le corral et le loup gris étalé sous le porche.

— Bon... Il est rentré, c'est déjà ça... soupira Mikaela en descendant du chariot. On va pouvoir parler...

Brian apparut pour s'occuper des chevaux et regarda sa mère.

— Il est là depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-elle à son fils.  
— Deux heures environ. Mais maman...  
— Hm ?

Brian se frotta le nez.

— Il ne va pas rester...

Mikaela sentit le sang se retirer de son visage.

— Quoi... ? dit-elle. Non, pas ça...

La femme médecin se rua aussitôt dans la maison et, ne trouvant pas son mari au rez-de-chaussée, elle grimpa les marches à toute allure et entra dans leur chambre. Elle se figea sur le seuil.

— Sully, tu...  
— Mikaela, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
— Mais Sully... Tu es partit depuis deux jours, je ne...

Le trappeur pivota. Il jeta deux chemises sur un sac en peau et traversa la chambre pour aller dans la penderie d'où il sortit une veste indienne.

— Sully, écoute-moi, bon sang !

Mikaela lui arracha la veste des mains et la jeta sur le lit. Surpris, Sully lui dit face.

— Tu crois que je vais t'écouter ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés. J'aurais dû me douter de tout ça depuis le début !  
— Mais que... quoi ? De quoi tu parles, Sully ?  
— De Hank ! De quoi veux-tu que je parle !

Mikaela se crispa et recula d'un pas. Elle sentit les larmes lui prendre la gorge et, serrant les mâchoires, elle se reprit.

— Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles ! s'exclama-t-elle. Il n'y a strictement rien entre Hank et moi et il n'y aura jamais rien ! Tu es mon mari, Sully, tu entends ? C'est toi que j'ai épousé !  
— Ah oui ? Alors montre-le-moi ! Montre-moi que tu m'aimes et donne-moi cet enfant que je te réclame depuis dix ans !

Mikaela recula le menton. Elle pinça les lèvres et détourna la tête.

— Je ne peux pas, dit-elle.  
— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? Je sais que tu vas parfaitement bien, j'ai vu ton dossier médical, je...

La femme médecin releva lentement les yeux vers Sully et soudain, celui-ci recula.

— Tu n'as pas osé... ? dit-elle alors. Sully, dis-moi que tu n'as pas osé consulter mon dossier médical !

Sully serra les mâchoires. Il se tourna vers le lit et fourra ses chemises dedans.

— Ce n'est pas confidentiel à ce que je sais, lâcha-t-il. Tu es ma femme, j'ai le droit de tout savoir sur toi.  
— Tout ce qui n'est pas d'ordre médical ! s'exclama Mikaela, soudain hors d'elle. Tu n'avais pas le droit d'ouvrir ce dossier, tu entends ? martela-t-elle. Sully, tu n'avais pas le droit, c'est ma vie privée, bon sang !

D'un grand geste du bras, Mikaela envoya à terre une lampe à pétrole et le liquide se répandit sur le tapis en embaumant la pièce d'une forte odeur piquante. Sans être plus troublée que cela, la femme se détourna et dévala les escaliers. Elle empoigna son manteau, son chapeau, puis quitta la maison et pénétra dans la grange à grands pas. Brian sursauta.

— Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il.  
— Je vais prendre l'air ! Fais en sorte que Sully ne sois plus là quand je rentre ! s'exclama-t-elle, furieuse.

Elle prit appuis sur une caisse et sauta sur son cheval avant de partir à vive allure. Le petit cheval indien détala vers les bois et Brian le suivit sur quelques mètres en appelant le Dr Mike, mais en vain. Il se détourna ensuite et entra dans la maison. Sully manqua le bousculer en sortant au même moment et le jeune homme s'écarta de justesse.

— Papa ! Attends ! s'exclama-t-il.

Mais Sully jeta son sac sur le dos de son cheval et l'enfourcha d'un bond. Brian se rua sur la barrière du corral.

— Papa, je t'en prie, pars pas... dit-il en prenant les rênes de l'animal. Papa...

Mais Sully l'ignora et talonna son cheval qui partit au galop dans la direction opposée à celle de Mikaela. Là encore Brian appela, sans succès et, réalisant que ses parents venaient de se séparer sur une violente dispute, il tomba sur les genoux et se mit à pleurer. Jamais Mikaela et Sully n'avaient eu un tel accrochage par le passé ! Quand ils haussaient la voix, ils se boudaient quelques heures puis c'était oublié mais là... là !

Anéanti, Brian parvint à se relever. Il alla fermer la maison, attela le chariot puis se rendit chez son frère à qui il raconta toute l'histoire. Matthew fut atterré par les propos que son petit frère lui relata et qu'il avait entendus par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre de ses parents.

— Sully est devenu fou ! s'exclama le jeune homme, en larmes. Il croit que maman et Hank... que maman et Hank...

Incapable d'énoncer la suite, Brian s'effondra sur la table et Matthew serra les poings.

— Je vais le chercher, dit-il alors en se levant. Toi, va en ville, va chez Colleen. Explique-lui ce qui se passe, mais ne dites rien à Katie. Elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir.  
— Et pour maman ?  
— Elle reviendra, assura Matthew. Sa conscience professionnelle est trop importante pour qu'elle abandonne un patient, même Hank.  
— T'en es sûr, Matthew ?  
— Oui. Va maintenant.

Brian hocha la tête puis Matthew le laissa seul dans la maison et le jeune homme soupira profondément. Il alla prendre un peu d'alcool dans le meuble à liqueurs de son ainé et, une fois remis de ses émotions, il récupéra ses affaires et retourna en ville.

.

— Il faut la retrouver.

Horace hocha la tête. Près de lui, Loren regardait une carte étalée sur son comptoir.

— Elle est partie il y a deux heures, elle n'a pas pu aller bien loin, son poney n'est pas très agile, elle a dû rester sur les routes, dit-il.  
— Matthew dit qu'elle reviendra s'occuper de Hank, dit Andrew. Et j'en suis certain, mais elle doit revenir maintenant...

Un cheval henni soudain dans la rue et tous se précipitèrent à la porte mais le cheval brun qui passa devant le magasin leur ôta aussitôt leur espoir. Jake apparut alors dans la lueur des lampes suspendues devant l'échoppe et secoua la tête.

— Nuage Dansant n'a rien trouvé, dit-il en montrant le minuscule papier entre ses doigts.  
— Où est-il ?  
— Au nord de la ville, et il s'éloigne encore selon les traces laissées par son cheval. On va avoir du mal à le faire revenir, mais la priorité, c'est le Dr Mike. Sully est un indien, il sait se débrouiller seul en forêt, pas elle. Il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi et...  
— Si vous partez, je vais avec vous, grogna une voix à la porte.  
— Hank ! s'exclama Andrew. Seigneur, mais vous auriez dû rester couché !

Appuyé sur une canne à droite, le bras gauche dans une écharpe et Theresa en guise de soutien, le barman bourru pénétra dans la boutique de Loren et on approcha une chaise où il s'assit.

— C'est de ma faute si le Dr Mike est parti, dit-il.  
— Pas du tout, intervint Andrew. Brian nous a expliqué, à Colleen et moi, ce qu'il s'était passé chez eux quand elle est rentrée tout à l'heure. Ils ont eu une violente dispute et Brian aurait apparemment entendu que Sully a consulté le dossier médical de Mikaela sans son autorisation...  
— Quoi ? C'est autorisé ?  
— Non, répondit Andrew. Depuis peu, depuis dix-huit cent dix, mais c'est quand même interdit, même sans la loi. Seul le médecin traitant peu avoir accès au contenu des dossiers de ses patients, personne d'autre, sauf via une autorisation d'un tribunal. Et je suis le seul et unique médecin de Mikaela...  
— Ce que j'aimerais comprendre moi, c'est comment Sully a-t-il pu voir ce dossier ? demanda Theresa. Mikaela n'a pas un meuble fermé à clef ?  
— Si, de plus son dossier n'est pas chez elle, mais chez moi, répondit Andrew. Je suis son médecin traitant et Sully n'est jamais venu me voir pour avoir accès à son dossier, chose que je lui aurais de toute façon refusée. Je ne sais pas comment il a pu y avoir accès.  
— Votre bureau n'a pas été forcé ? demanda Loren.  
— Non ! Pas du tout, de toute façon, Preston s'en serait rendu compte... Après, c'est peut-être un mensonge, tout simplement...  
— Un mensonge stupide qui a mis le feu aux poudres ! s'exclama Theresa. Pourquoi Byron Sully, l'être le plus gentil de tout l'état du Colorado, voudrait faire sortir sa propre femme de ses gonds en lui mentant aussi effrontément, hein ?  
— Pour la confronter à ses craintes les plus profondes... murmura Jake.

Tous les regards pivotèrent vers Hank qui regarda ses amis, surpris.

— Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai rien fait qui...  
— Toi non, dit Loren. Enfin pas consciemment.  
— Pas... ? Je ne comprends rien, qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ? Eh, je suis sous Morphine moi, je plane un peu, faut tout m'expliquer...  
— Crois-tu avoir vraiment besoin d'explications ? demanda Jake.

Hank haussa les sourcils.

— Mais, je... ? Oui, j'ai besoin que vous m'expliquiez ce que vous sous-entendez ! Je n'aime pas qu'on me regarde comme si j'avais des cornes sur la tête ! s'énerva soudain le barman.

Theresa se précipita sur lui.

— Calmez-vous Hank, dit-elle. Vous trouvez malin de l'énerver ? demanda-t-elle ensuite aux autres. Moi je vais vous dire ce qui se passe. Sully est mortellement jaloux, voilà pourquoi !  
— Jaloux ? Mais...

Hank sembla soudain comprendre et il laissa échapper un chapelet de jurons. La main de Theresa sur son épaule se crispa et il se redressa en maudissant le Ciel.

— Mikaela n'a jamais été amoureuse de moi ! dit-il.  
— Mais toi si, répliqua Jake. Et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! Tu es amoureux d'elle depuis qu'elle est arrivée ici et c'est parce qu'elle est belle, intelligente, indépendante...  
— Eh ! dit Theresa en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Désolé, tu es tout cela aussi, ma chérie, dit le barbier. Mais Mikaela a su s'imposer dans un monde d'hommes. Elle est entrée à l'école de Médecine alors que personne ne voulait d'elle, elle a eu son diplôme et elle est venue ici, au fin fond de nulle-part... J'ai toujours cru qu'elle allait finir par repartir mais finalement elle est restée et dites-moi qui serait encore vivant ici sans elle ?

Un silence passa. Personne bien évidemment. Sans Mikaela Quinn pour les rafistoler, pour se battre contre les préjugés et la science, beaucoup seraient morts depuis des années !

— Je me contrefiche de Sully, qu'il s'en aille s'il ne supporte pas que sa femme soit en contact avec d'autres hommes, mais qu'il ne l'empêche pas de faire son travail. Nous devons la ramener, quoi qu'elle dise, et s'ils doivent divorcer, alors tant pis.  
— Jake ! s'offusqua aussitôt Theresa. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Divorcer ? Mais... Et les enfants ! Et Katie ? Où ira-t-elle ?  
— S'ils doivent divorcer pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre alors cela se fera, peut-être pas demain, peut-être dans un an comme dans dix, mais je ne laisserais jamais le Dr Mike quitter Colorado Springs !

Jake semblait résolu à retenir Mikaela dans sa ville. Peu lui importait que Sully s'en aille, qu'ils divorcent ou que leur famille éclate, ce qu'il voulait c'était garder la seule chose au monde qui avait apporté le bonheur dans sa ville et fait de Colorado Springs une ville civilisée et non un village de pionniers édentés et soulards !

Un silence passa et soudain Hank se leva en prenant appuis sur sa canne.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? demanda-t-il.  
— Vous devriez retourner au lit, dit Theresa.  
— Pas question. Mikaela m'a sauvé la vie, je lui dois bien ça, rétorqua Hank.

La jambe droite plâtrée, il coinça sa canne contre sa hanche et retira l'écharpe de son bras gauche. Il plia le bras, plâtré jusqu'au coude et autour de la main, et regarda Horace.

— Je monterais derrière toi, dit-il au Télégraphiste qui hocha la tête. Partons maintenant, la nuit est quasiment là et il peut arriver n'importe quoi à une femme désespérée ! Et je sais de quoi je parle...

Le barman récupéra sa canne et sortit sous le porche de la boutique en claudiquant. Theresa le suivit et Loren replia sa carte. Il la fourra dans une besace qu'il décrocha d'un clou, empoigna son fusil et une boîte de chevrotines, puis, jetant son tablier sur le comptoir, il suivit le barman. Jake et Horace lui emboitèrent aussitôt le pas.

— Je vais chercher les chevaux, dit Jake.

Il disparut dans les ombres et quand il revint, un attroupement s'était formé autour de la boutique de Loren. Andrew semblait vouloir raisonner Hank mais l'homme n'en avait que faire du gringalet guindé.

— Laissez-moi au moins vous donner de la Morphine alors ! dit le jeune homme. Hank, enfin, vous n'êtes pas raisonnable !  
— Va pour la Morphine, mais je ne laisserais pas la femme qui m'a sauvé la vie se rompre le cou en tombant de cheval dans le noir ! répliqua aussitôt Hank.

Andrew hocha la tête et courut jusqu'à la Clinique chercher une dose de Morphine. Il revint alors qu'Horace se hissait en selle et tendait la main pour faire monter Hank derrière lui. Quand le barman fut en selle, Andrew dégaina sa seringue et la planta dans la cuisse de l'homme qui grogna.

— Vous en aurez pour cinq heures environ, dit le jeune médecin. Mais je ne peux pas garantir l'absence totale de douleur... Je ne devrais pas faire ça mais le Dr Mike fait partie de ma famille et pour le bien de mon enfant et de ma femme, je suis obligé de fermer les yeux... Soyez prudents, tous !

Jake se hissa en selle en hochant la tête puis les trois chevaux partirent au galop le long de la rue sombre. Quand le bruit des sabots se fut estompé, et que la lueur des torches enflammées eut disparu au coin d'une maison, chacun s'égailla en chuchotant, propageant des rumeurs qui n'étaient pas toutes bonnes à entendre...


	8. Chapter 8

Éclair s'arrêta de lui-même au bord d'une rivière pour boire. Quand il baissa la tête, sa cavalière perdit l'équilibre et glissa sur le sol herbeux. Elle atterrit lourdement et gémit. Le cheval tourna alors son nez ruisselant et donna un coup de tête contre l'épaule de Mikaela qui eut un sursaut.

— Éclair... ? Où sommes-nous ? demanda la femme médecin en regardant autour d'elle.

Un cours d'eau plutôt maigre serpentait à ses pieds et le bruit sourd d'une cascade résonnait quelque part. Mikaela leva le nez vers le ciel. La lune était cachée par de fins nuages mais on y voyait quand même assez clair.

Se relevant, la femme empoigna les rênes de son cheval et essaya de revenir sur ses pas mais elle ne retrouva aucune route et réalisa rapidement qu'elle était perdue et que sans repères diurnes, elle ne pourrait pas rentrer à Colorado Springs avant le matin. Elle se souvint soudain pourquoi elle était ici, à peine habillée, avec un cheval non sellé, sans armes ni même de quoi manger. Le seul objet qu'elle pourrait utiliser pour se défendre serait son pic à chignon en ivoire et sincèrement, elle n'avait aucune envie de planter qui que ce soit avec ce cadeau de mariage...

— Sully... murmura-t-elle soudain en se tournant vers la lune. Pourquoi m'as-tu fait une telle chose ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté Katie comme ta seule enfant ? Hein ? Pourquoi ?!

Elle cria ce mot à la lune plusieurs fois et sa voix se brisa net quand un sanglot lui prit la gorge. Elle tomba alors sur les genoux et Éclair vint renifler dans son cou, intrigué par le comportement de sa maîtresse.

Repliant ses jambes contre sa poitrine, Mikaela sanglota pendant un temps qui lui parut indéfiniment long et lorsqu'elle commença à grelotter, elle décida de remonter à cheval et d'essayer de retrouver la route de la ville, tant pis si elle se perdait un peu plus, au moins elle ne mourrait pas de froid grâce à la chaleur de son cheval...

.

— Allons vers l'est, suivons la route. Brian dit qu'elle a pris la route qui part de chez eux vers l'est donc si Éclair est resté sur la route, elle ne devrait pas être loin.

Loren replia sa carte. Ils avaient fait un arrêt à la sortie de la ville, après avoir passé la dernière maison qui n'était autre que celle de la famille Quinn-Sully. Brian s'étant réfugié chez sa sœur avec Katie, la maison était sombre et les chevaux somnolaient dans le corral. Les trois hommes prirent alors la direction de l'est, la torche à la main, et s'en suivit une longue recherche silencieuse, chacun écoutant les bruits de la nature avec attention. Plusieurs fois ils appelèrent Mikaela de la voix la plus forte qu'ils pouvaient, sans jamais se perdre de vue, mais à part des chauves-souris, un hibou, un renard et une nuée de moustiques, personne ne leur répondit...

.

— Il est trois heures du matin, soupira Horace. Hank, ça va ?  
— Oui. La Morphine est efficace, je n'ai pas spécialement mal.  
— Andrew m'a donné une dose si tu as trop mal, dit alors Jake.  
— Ça ira, merci...

Le barman, inquiet, saisit la gourde devant Horace et en bu une gorgée. Il tendit ensuite l'oreille mais seul le cri-cri des insectes troublait le silence, et le glouglou d'une rivière.

— Allons faire boire les chevaux, dit soudain Jake. Et faisons une pause, je ne sens plus mon cul...

Loren approuva, se faisant décidément trop vieux pour ce genre d'expéditions, et ils quittèrent la route pour se rapprocher de la berge d'une étroite rivière. Là, ils mirent pied à terre et Hank s'écroula dans l'herbe, sur le dos, en haletant, une main sur ses côtes.

— Ça va, vieux ? demanda Jake en s'accroupissant près de lui.  
— Ouais... Je me fiche de me faire mal, Jake, je veux juste qu'on retrouve le Dr Mike et qu'on rentre à la maison, c'est tout.  
— Tout le monde veut la même chose, dit Horace. Jake a raison, sans elle, on serait tous morts... On lui doit beaucoup et même si elle doit sacrifier sa famille, elle doit revenir.  
— C'est moche, dit Loren. Sully a souffert après la mort d'Abigail... Heureusement, le Dr Mike lui a donné une famille de trois enfants plus Katie par la suite, mais, et comme tout homme qui se respecte, il veut laisser son empreinte dans l'histoire et j'estime que vouloir un autre enfant ne devrait jamais aboutir à ce genre de choses...  
— Je jure d'accéder à toutes les désirs d'enfants de Theresa, marmonna alors Jake. Même si elle en veut dix, elle les aura !

Horace sourit difficilement. Il n'avait pas revue Samantha depuis des années et même si Myra, partie chez sa sœur à la grande ville, lui envoyait des photos toutes les années et transmettait les lettres qu'il envoyait à la jeune fille, le Télégraphiste restait réservé quand on commençait à parler enfants...

Prenant la main de Jake, Hank s'assit en grognant. Il serra les mâchoires et Jake se posa près de lui en soupirant.

— Tes sentiments pour le Dr Mike vont finir par causer un drame, Hank, tu le sais ? dit-il.  
— Et quoi, je vais peut-être la rayer de ma vie ? Ce n'est pas si facile, Jake...  
— Non, certainement que non, intervint Horace. Malgré les années je suis toujours amoureux de Myra, mais peut-être que tu devrais... je ne sais pas... essayer de trouver quelqu'un d'autre, non ?  
— Les autres femmes sont loin d'arriver à la cheville de Mikaela, admit Loren. Et les seules qui pourraient sont ses sœurs qui sont toutes mariées.  
— Marjorie était un bon compromis, dit alors Hank. Aussi jolie que sa sœur, pas coincée pour un sou, mais suffisamment réservée pour être désirable...

Loran baissa la tête. Marjorie et lui avaient eu une relation amoureuse très profonde pendant quelques mois et quand elle avait été terrassée par la Diphtérie, il en avait éprouvé un très vif chagrin.

Un silence passa et soudain Jake se leva.

— Reprenons les recherches, dit-il. Il commence à faire très froid et si le Dr Mike est partie sur un coup de tête, elle n'a ni manteau ni armes. Il faut la trouver le plus vite possible.

Les autres acquiescèrent et on remonta en selle pour reprendre les recherches et les appels depuis la route.

.

Mikaela errait le long de la route qu'elle avait fini par retrouver, mais elle ignorait si elle se dirigeait vers Colorado Springs ou si elle s'en éloignait. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir Pikes Peak dans le noir et si au moins elle avait pu distinguer cette montagne, elle saurait dans quelle direction aller puisque Colorado Springs était juste à ses pieds, mais non... Il y avait bien des montagnes, ça, pas de problèmes, mais laquelle était Pikes Peak ? Impossible de savoir !

Un éboulement sur sa droite dit bondir la femme qui se serra contre son cheval. À pieds pour avoir plus chaud, elle commençait à souffrir dans ses bottines inadaptées et elle avait faim et froid. Elle ne sentait plus ses doigts serrés sur les rênes d'Éclair, et de grands coups de vents passaient sous ses jupons et lui gelaient les jambes. Il fallait absolument qu'elle trouve un abri pour passer la nuit, un abri où Éclair pourrait se coucher et contre qui elle pourrait se blottir pour profiter de sa chaleur, mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela sur cette route... Juste des champs à perte de vue...

.

— Mikaela !  
— Dr Mike !

Loren se racla la gorge. Jake toussa. Il frotta ses mains gantées et souffla dedans en marmonnant.

— On ne la trouvera jamais dans ce noir, dit-il. Nous allons devoir faire demi-tour et rentrer en ville nous réchauffer...  
— Jamais, Jake, dit Hank, agrippé à la taille d'Horace. Si on abandonne maintenant et qu'il lui arrive quelque chose, on se le pardonnera, tu crois ? Moi pas. Cette femme est la plus belle chose qui soit arrivé à notre ville, il est hors de question qu'elle crève de froid en pleine nuit comme un chien ! On continue !

Horace fit avancer son cheval et Loren suivit sans protester. Jake soupira profondément, marmonnant contre les dangers de l'amour et ce qu'il pouvait obliger un homme à faire...

Alors qu'ils contournaient un bosquet d'arbres, un hibou leur fonça dessus en hululant furieusement et Loren agita sa torche pour le chasser. L'oiseau fit un crochet et s'éloigna en hululant de plus belle. Effrayés, les quatre hommes soupirèrent de concert et reprirent leur route. Soudain, un ronflement typiquement équin attira leur oreille.

— Chut ! dit soudain Jake. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
— Un cheval, répondit Horace. Ça vient de la droite...  
— Moi je l'ai entendu à gauche, dit Loren.  
— Et moi tout droit, dit Jake. Donc soit on est en présence d'un troupeau soit on devient fous...  
— Peu importe, c'est peut-être un cheval sauvage, dit Hank. Continuons.  
— Possible...

Les trois montures reprirent leur route et, suivant la route au pas ou au petit trot, ils rencontrèrent bientôt une rivière, qui était la même où ils avaient fait boire leurs chevaux quelques minutes plus tôt. Le gué étant large et peu profond, ils le franchirent et reprirent la route de l'autre côté en silence. Au second gué, ils décidèrent de faire demi-tour, repassèrent la rivière dans l'autre sens et reprirent la route vers le nord cette fois-ci, afin de contourner Pikes Peak.


	9. Chapter 9

Mikaela tremblait de froid. Elle avait beau souffler sur ses doigts, elle ne les sentait plus et pour ne pas craindre de les perdre, elle les glissait dans les replis de peau d'Éclair, entre ses côtes et son coude. Le cheval ne semblait pas incommodé de l'intrusion de sa maîtresse et il continuait de marcher tranquillement sans se poser de questions. En arrivant à un gué, Mikaela monta sur son dos et ils le franchirent puis la femme médecin se laissa porter ensuite, s'allongeant sur le dos de l'animal pour se réchauffer. Elle se laissa rapidement aller, épuisée, et ne se réveilla même pas quand elle chuta de cheval, s'affalant lourdement dans la poussière comme un sac de sable. Éclair, en bon petit cheval indien, s'arrêta et renifla près de son oreille, intrigué, mais ne continua pas son chemin pour autant. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas pour aller brouter et quand, une poignée de minutes plus tard, des torches apparurent dans la nuit, se balançant au rythme des chevaux de leurs porteurs, l'animal hennit doucement, reconnaissant l'odeur de ses compagnons.

— C'est Éclair ! s'exclama Horace. Où est le Dr Mike ? Dr Mike !  
— Elle est là ! dit soudain Jake.

Il sauta à terre et se jeta près de la femme inconsciente qu'il dit rouler sur le dos sans manières. Hank se laissa glisser laborieusement du cheval d'Horace et rejoignit son meilleur ami en claudiquant sur sa jambe plâtrée. Il se laissa tomber prudemment près de Mikaela et chercha à la réveiller en lui donnant de petites tapes sur les joues, mais la femme n'émit même pas un grognement.

— Elle est frigorifiée, dit alors Jake en retirant son manteau dont il l'enveloppa avant de se relever et de l'enlever dans ses bras. Horace, Loren, on va s'installer là, trouvez de quoi faire un feu, il faut la réchauffer tout de suite.

Loren et Horace mirent pied à terre et allèrent aussitôt ramasser du bois sec sous les arbres proches et bientôt, un feu crépitant lançait ses étincelles dans le ciel noir. Les hommes installèrent les couvertures emportées près des flammes et Mikaela fut étendue dessus. Malgré ses côtes douloureuses, Hank se débarrassa de son manteau et l'étendit sur celui de Jake tout en lui frottant les mains entre les siennes. Loren s'approcha alors avec une tasse de café et il redressa la femme pour lui faire boire le liquide amer et brulant. Mikaela s'étouffa aussitôt et roula sur le côté en toussant. Quand elle fut calmée, elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle.

— Oh Seigneur ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai cru que... Un instant j'ai cru que vous étiez des indiens !

Elle remarqua alors Hank à genoux près d'elle et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

— Bon sang, mais... ? Hank ! Que faites-vous ici, vous devriez...  
— Vous m'engueulerez plus tard, Dr Mike ! répliqua aussitôt le barman. Vous êtes folle de partir comme ça sans même un manteau ? On est en hiver, bordel ! Et s'il avait neigé cette nuit ? Vous seriez morte de froid et on ne vous aurait retrouvée qu'au printemps ! Vous êtes inconsciente !

Mikaela sembla se tasser dans les manteaux qui l'enveloppaient et soudain, elle éclata en sanglots. Jake jeta un regard noir à Hank qui lui fit un signe de tête. Le barbier comprit et se détourna. Horace, Loren et lui s'éloignèrent alors pour rassembler les chevaux et les desseller, et, sanglotant, le nez dans les manteaux, Mikaela marmonna quelque chose.

— Ne vous cherchez pas d'excuses, Dr Mike, gronda Hank. Nous nous sommes vraiment inquiétés pour vous, vous n'imaginez même pas dans quel état était Colleen !

La femme médecin releva le nez et renifla. Hank attrapa alors la tasse abandonnée par Loren et la lui mit dans les mains. Déposant aussitôt la tasse, Mikaela lui attrapa la main droite et la porta à son front. Hank, surpris, ne bougea pas sur le moment puis récupéra sa main et la glissa sous le menton de la femme pour qu'elle le regarde.

— Mikaela, tu es une femme impossible, chuchota-t-il. Folle mais qui aime sa vie comme elle est et si tu dois quitter Sully pour continuer à vivre, alors fais-le.  
— Q... Quitter Sully ? Mais Hank, je...  
— Tu l'aime, on le sait, toute la ville le sait, mais parfois, la chose la plus douloureuse à faire est la meilleure... Médites là-dessus, Dr Mike.

Il la lâcha alors et se traina jusqu'à la cafetière pour se servir un peu de café. Mikaela l'observa faire et soudain, fronça les sourcils.

— Vous ne souffrez pas ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Si. Mais Andrew m'a injecté de la Morphine avant de partir. Jake en a une autre dose...  
— Vous voulez que je vous l'administre ? demanda la femme.  
— Je ne suis pas non plus à l'article de la mort...

Mikaela haussa un sourcil.

— Un homme avec un rhume est prêt à commander son cercueil... dit-elle.

Il y eut un rire vers les chevaux et Mikaela sourit. Elle reprit sa tasse de café avec un regard amusé pour un Hank partagé, et elle but le breuvage amer à petite gorgées, le sentant réchauffer son corps de l'intérieur avec plaisir.

Le silence resta épais quand Jake, Loren et Horace virent s'installer autour du feu et même quand ils sortirent le pain et le saucisson, personne ne parla. Loren fut le premier à s'enrouler dans sa couverture pour dormir, puis Horace. Jake s'allongea et posa son chapeau sur son visage mais mit un peu de temps avant de s'endormir si bien que Mikaela sursauta quand Hank remua pour soulager sa jambe cassée.

— Je vais vous soulager, dit-elle en se trainant de l'autre côté du feu.

Elle alla dans le sac de Jake et en sortit la seringue. Elle revint ensuite vers le barman et après avoir vérifié que le plâtre n'était pas fendu, elle piqua le bras gauche de l'homme et injecta la Morphine qui fit effet aussitôt.

— Merci... soupira Hank.

Il s'allongea alors sur le dos et Mikaela, assise sur une cuisse, l'observa un moment. Lorsqu'il tendit le bras droit vers elle avec un sourire en coin, elle rougit violemment mais un coup de vent sentant la neige la décida et, enroulée dans le manteau de Jake, elle étendit celui de Hank sur son propriétaire avant de s'allonger contre lui...

— Et ne vous avisez pas de... Hank !

Le barman eut un rire et il posa sa main sur la hanche de la femme qui lui donna un coup de poing sur son épaule valide. Mikaela marmonna puis posa sa tête sur sa main et décocha un petit coup de pied dans les bottes de Jake quand un rire monta de sous le chapeau...


	10. Chapter 10

La vie de Mikaela Quinn reprit tant bien que mal malgré la disparition de Sully, que certains s'accordaient à qualifier de fuite pure et simple. Pourtant le couple Quinn-Sully était sans doute l'un des plus heureux de tout Colorado Springs et beaucoup ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le trappeur avait mis les bouts sans raison apparente. Tous savaient que les deux avaient eu une violente dispute, les bruits circulants vite, mais beaucoup de couples se disputaient, on cassait quelques assiettes, on se traitait de tous les noms, puis on se réconciliait... C'était ainsi depuis la nuit des temps. Pourtant, Sully ne donnait aucun signe de vie et Nuage Dansant était revenu depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, ayant laissé son frère d'esprit avant la frontière de l'état.

Les mésaventures de la famille du médecin de la ville eurent cependant tôt fait d'être supplantées par Thanksgiving et, à la grande surprise de Jake, l'idée de Theresa que les participants à la fête, qui était bien entendu ouverte à tous, apportent tous un petit quelque chose à manger, sembla beaucoup plaire, surtout à Grace qui allait être exemptée de cuisine pendant les trois jours avant la fête !

Quelques familles annoncèrent immédiatement la couleur en refusant de participer, estimant que Thanksgiving était une fête familiale à partager avec les siens, mais dans le petit village de Colorado Springs, on se considérait bien souvent dans une grande famille hétéroclite et donc une fête comme celle-là ne dérangeait pas de trop les jeunes et les moins jeunes.

Comme il n'existait aucune salle digne d'accueillir la moitié de la ville, on commanda à Loren des bâches de chariots les plus grandes possibles et les femmes passèrent des jours et des jours à les coudre les unes aux autres afin de créer le plus grand chapiteau possible que des hommes fixèrent sur des troncs de petits arbres qu'ils étaient allés couper dans les bois. Le spectacle valait son pesant de cacahuètes et les enfants étaient tous attroupés au bord du grand champ qui accueillait d'ordinaire le piquenique dominical.

Accoudée à la rambarde à l'étage de la Clinique, Mikaela observait le montage du chapiteau. On criait, on jurait, parfois un piquet s'écroulait et emportait une partie de la bâche avec lui alors il fallait le redresser et trouver un système pour le faire tenir debout... C'était assez amusant à voir et depuis une semaine, la femme médecin ne se lassait pas de regarder quand elle faisait une pause, oubliant momentanément l'absence de son mari.

La pendule de la banque sonna soudain treize heures et Mikaela soupira. Elle baissa les yeux sur la rue encombrée devant sa Clinique et son regard dérailla vers le Saloon. Depuis qu'elle lui avait retiré ses plâtres, ne lui laissant que des attelles en bois plus légères qui lui permettaient de marcher et de travailler, Hank n'avait plus eut un geste envers elle, comme si le fait de ne plus être en danger avait monté un mur de planches entre eux. Pourtant, il n'était pas du genre à abandonner si facilement et en l'absence de Sully, Mikaela avait pensé qu'il allait s'en donner à cœur joie mais non, il restait sagement sur sa chaise basculée en arrière, les deux pieds sur la rambarde de son porche à fumer cigare sur cigare tout en vidant des verres de Whisky... Il ne jetait même pas un regard dans sa direction, comme d'habitude !

Un peu perturbée, Mikaela rentra dans la Clinique et prit le paquet de draps usagés qu'elle venait de retirer d'un lit fraichement libéré. Elle l'avait retendu de draps propres et comme elle redescendait au rez-de-chaussée pour fourrer tout ça dans le panier à laver, elle étendit la porte de son cabinet s'ouvrir. Pas inquiète, elle cria au visiteur qu'elle arrivait, même si elle préférait que ses clients sonnent avant d'entrer, au cas où elle serait occupée avec un autre client.

— Me voilà, je suis à vous...

Mikaela entra dans le cabinet en resserrant le nœud de son tablier dans son dos et, n'entendant aucune réponse, elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne.

— Bah ? Personne ? fit-t-elle, surprise. J'aurais juré avoir entendu la porte pourtant...

Soudain, un bruit sourd se fit entendre à l'étage et la femme s'approcha de la porte qui donnait sur les escaliers avant de se raviser et d'aller chercher la batte de baseball qu'elle gardait sous son bureau. Depuis qu'elle avait été attaquée, qu'on lui avait tiré dessus à bout portant, et suite aussi à différentes agressions mineures de clients ivres, et n'ayant pas toujours un homme à portée de main pour se faire défendre, elle gardait cette longue batte de bois poli qui accusait déjà quelques bosses...

L'objet au ras du sol, Mikaela pénétra dans le corridor qui menait aux chambres du rez-de-chaussée. Elle les visita rapidement, fermant les portes dans son dos, puis elle regarda vers le sommet de l'escalier, et une ombre passa furtivement dans un rai de lumière.

— Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle. Brian ? Katie ?

Personne ne répondit alors elle monta. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de passer sur le palier et un nouveau bruit attira son oreille. On fouillait dans une chambre !

Interloquée, la femme s'approcha en tenant bien fermement sa batte dans la main droite, comme on le lui avait appris quand elle avait joué au baseball pour la première fois, et de la main gauche, elle poussa la première porte de chambre. Vide. Comme la seconde et la troisième. La quatrième, par contre, révéla un visiteur.

— Ne bougez pas, levez les mains ! dit Mikaela. Je suis armée, si vous faites quoi que ce soit, je vous...

Le visiteur pivota alors et le canon d'un colt brilla. Mikaela inspira profondément.

— Que faites-vous chez moi ? dit-elle en serrant ses mains sur le manche de la batte. Qui êtes-vous au nom du Ciel !  
— Ça ma jolie petite servante, ça ne te regarde pas ! siffla l'homme.  
— Servante !? s'exclama Mikaela. Je suis le Docteur Mikaela Quinn ! C'est ma Clinique ici ! répliqua-t-elle, soudain furieuse. Sortez de chez moi immédiatement !  
— Le Docteur ? Une femme ?

L'homme se gaussa soudain et, agitant sa main gantée, il se remit à fouiller dans la commode devant lui.

— Cessez immédiatement ! s'écria Mikaela. Je vous ai dit d'arrêter !

Elle brandit alors sa batte et la lui abattit sur le dos. Le bois éclata et l'homme poussa un hurlement digne du rugissement d'un puma en fléchissant les genoux.

Lâchant les morceaux de bois, Mikaela recula. L'homme, large et grand, posa une main sur le sol en grognant puis se redressa alors et, dégainant son colt, la brandit sur Mikaela qui se jeta sur le côté au moment où un coup de feu retentissait.

Puis ce fut le silence pendant une demi-seconde avant qu'un bruit sourd ne fasse trembler le parquet. Deux mains se saisirent alors de Mikaela et elle hurla en agitant les bras.

— Stop, stop ! s'exclama Hank. Mikaela, c'est moi, du calme !  
— Hank... Hank ! Oh mon Dieu, Hank !

Sans réfléchir, Mikaela plongea dans ses bras et il s'agenouilla en la serrant contre lui.

— Ça va, dit-il. Calmez-vous, tout va bien...

Des bruits de bottes résonnèrent dans l'escalier et Jake et Loren apparurent.

— Elle est blessée ? demanda aussitôt Loren.  
— Non, elle a juste eu très peur...  
— Conduis-la en bas, dit alors Jake. Qui est-ce ?  
— Je n'en sais rien... dit Mikaela en reculant.

Hank l'aida à se relever, mais ses jambes lui firent faux bond et elle s'écroula sur la carpette. Hank la hissa alors dans ses bras et l'emmena au rez-de-chaussée. Il la déposa sur le lit de camp qui lui permettait de dormir quand elle devait être de garde et comme il se baissait devant elle en lui prenant les mains, elle hocha la tête.

— Je vais bien... assura-t-elle. Comment avez-vous su ?  
— J'ai entendu que vous criiez après quelqu'un et comme je sais que vous avez une fâcheuse tendance à vous mettre dans le pétrin toute seule, j'ai eu envie d'aller voir si tout allait bien... Visiblement non. Qui était cet homme avant que je le tue ?

Mikaela déglutit et secoua la tête. Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant et appuya alors son front contre celui du barman qui lui prit les épaules en se redressant.

— Seigneur... Je commence à en avoir assez, dit la femme. Comme si la disparition de Sully ne suffisait pas voilà que je manque me faire tuer...

Elle baissa la tête et Hank lui caressa la joue. Elle lui fit un sourire pincé et soudain, il y eut un bruit dans l'escalier et Loren et Jake apparurent en trainant le cadavre par les bras.

— Une balle en plein cœur, tu es encore habile, dit Jake.

Mikaela se leva alors et s'approcha de l'homme. Hank se releva et la regarda fouiller dans la veste. Elle en sortit alors une photo froissée et un papier épais plié en deux.

— C'est un passeport, dit alors Loren.  
— Un passeport ? répéta Jake sans comprendre.  
— Oui, regardez Dr Mike, c'est son identité... Il ne vient pas d'ici...  
— Marshall, Marx... lut Mikaela. Je ne le connais pas... Et cette photo ? Qui est-ce ?  
— Montrez ?

Hank prit la petite photo et la regarda attentivement.

— Connais pas, dit-il. Pas une fille de la ville, je les connais quasiment toutes...  
— Alors qu'est-ce que ce gus faisait ici ? demanda Jake. Il fouillait une chambre, Dr Mike ?  
— Oui, la chambre numéro six... Mais elle est vide depuis plusieurs semaines... Peut-être qu'il vivait ici dans le temps, avant que ce ne soit ma Clinique mais bon, cela fait près de vingt ans quand même...

Se relevant, la femme soupira profondément et croisa les bras. Hank posa ses mains sur ses épaules et elle lui jeta un regard en coin.

— Enlevez-moi ça, dit-elle alors en s'éloignant vers son bureau. Ça fait désordre...  
— Bien, m'dame, dit Jake en fourrant la photo et le passeport dans sa poche. Allez Hank, aide-moi un peu...

Hank prit l'autre bras du bonhomme et ils le trainèrent derrière le cabinet en passant par la porte de derrière. Là ils le chargèrent dans un grand tonneau vide et Jake fit ensuite rouler le tonneau jusqu'en bas de la ville comme si de rien n'était.

Regardant la porte entrouverte du cabinet médical, Hank pinça les lèvres. Est-ce qu'il retournait voir si Mikaela allait bien où est-ce qu'il rentrait à la Pépite d'Or comme si de rien n'était ? Apparemment, le coup de feu n'avait pas alerté les voisins plus que cela, trop occupés qu'ils étaient à préparer Thanksgiving...

Jurant dans sa barbe, Hank retourna dans le cabinet médical mais le trouva vide. Intrigué, il appela Mikaela et la voix de la femme lui répondit depuis l'étage. Il la rejoignit.

— Oh Mike, laissez ça... dit-il en entrant dans la chambre.  
— Bien sûr, je n'ai pas de femme de ménage, moi, grogna Mikaela en frottant le sang sur le parquet avec une brosse. Si demain j'ai un malade, je devrais bien l'installer quelque part.  
— Vous avez d'autres chambres...

La femme agenouillée sur le sol ne lui répondit pas et Hank soupira. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, regarda autour de lui et son regard se posa sur la commode aux tiroirs ouverts.

— À votre avis, que cherchait cet homme ? demanda-t-il.  
— Je n'en sais rien, ces meubles sont vides et seuls les convalescents de longue durée y mettent des affaires. En tous cas, il n'est pas de la ville car il a cru que j'étais une domestique.

Hank haussa les sourcils. Mikaela se redressa alors en soupirant et elle passa son poignet contre son front.

— Bon, dit-elle. J'en suis quitte pour mettre un tapis...  
— Demandez à Loren s'il n'a pas quelque chose pour ôter le sang du bois, suggéra alors le barman.

Mikaela tourna la tête vers lui et haussa un sourcil. L'homme était appuyé contre la tête de lit, les mains derrière la tête, et il mâchonnait quelque chose avec un sourire en coin. La femme se releva alors et lui donna un coup dans les bottes pour qu'il les dégage du dessus-de-lit.

— Allez, levez-vous, vous n'avez rien à faire sur ce lit, dit-elle.  
— Hum... Oh si, il y a beaucoup à faire sur un lit...

Mikaela devint aussitôt rouge brique et elle le traita d'idiot avant de lui faire signe de partir mais Hank se leva et, sans prévenir, la saisit par la taille.

— Hé ! Mais je vous en prie, faites comme chez vous...

Posant ses deux mains sur les reins de Mikaela, Hank fit mine de réfléchir.

— A vrai dire, j'aimerais bien, oui, répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Mais vous allez crier au viol tel que je vous connais et je n'ai pas envie d'être pendu haut et court maintenant...

Il la relâcha et s'éloigna mais Mikaela, sans vraiment réfléchir, lui attrapa la main au vol et il la regarda. Il revint ensuite vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

— Je suis faible, marmonna alors Mikaela contre son épaule.  
— Non, simplement délaissée par un mari trop lâche pour affronter la vérité.

Hank la repoussa, lui caressa le front et les joues puis il l'embrassa sur le front et lui souhaita une bonne journée avant de quitter la chambre. Mikaela l'entendit quitter le cabinet et apostropher sèchement un homme dans la rue. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre entrouverte et soupira profondément. Ses reins fourmillèrent alors et elle jura tout bas en retournant à son nettoyage. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle était mariée, bon sang ! Mariée à un homme avec qui elle s'était disputée et qui avait ensuite lâchement fuit vers le nord et qui ne donnait pas de signe de vie depuis plus de trois semaines maintenant, certes, mais mariée !

Grommelant, Mikaela s'abima dans son récurage de parquet et, enragée, elle finit par venir à bout du sang qui imprégnait les planches du parquet en sachant parfaitement qu'elle serait incapable de lever les bras le lendemain sans souffrir...


	11. Chapter 11

La grande fête de Thanksgiving approchait à grands pas et dans toutes les maisons on s'attelait aux livres de cuisine afin de préparer les plats, traditionnels ou non. Ainsi, dans chaque rue de Colorado Springs, on pouvait sentir les délicates odeurs d'une multitude de desserts appétissants, de plats copieux et, le soir de Thanksgiving, alors que tous se mettaient sur leur trente-et-un, Mikaela, elle, était à la Clinique.

Dorothy vint chercher son amie quand la nuit fut tombée, et lui ordonna presque impérieusement de fermer boutique pour la nuit, mais la femme médecin avait un dossier important à terminer avant. Elle promit à Dorothy de rejoindre la soirée dès qu'elle aurait bouclé ce dossier et la rousse s'en alla alors, la sourire aux lèvres. Elle rejoignit Loren dans la rue, qui lui offrit son bras, et ils prirent la direction, comme des dizaines d'autres personnes, du grand chapiteau illuminé d'où on entendait déjà de la musique.

— Mikaela...

L'interpellée leva le nez et sourit à Hank.

— Vous êtes très élégant, ce soir... dit-elle. Vous devriez vous habiller plus souvent.  
— Ce ne sont pas des tenues pratiques pour servir derrière un bar, répliqua le barman. Vous aussi vous êtes très en beauté. Comme toujours, même affublée de votre tablier sans couleur.

Mikaela sourit. Elle inscrivit quelque chose en bas d'une page de dossier médical, tourna la feuille et en signa le bas avant de fermer le dossier.

— Puis-je me permettre de vous demander de m'accompagner ? demanda alors Hank.  
— Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai encore à faire ici et...  
— Non, Mikaela... Allez, venez. Vous aurez tout le temps de faire cela demain en soignant votre mal de tête !

Hank lui prit le porte-plume des doigts, le planta dans l'encrier puis contourna le bureau et offrit son bras. Mikaela hésita. Elle se leva en lissant le tissu bleu sombre sur son ventre et Hank baissa le coude.

— Je n'ai aucune intention particulière envers vous, dit-il. Si c'est ce que vous craignez en acceptant de m'accompagner ce soir. J'ai tout un panel de jolies créatures qui n'attendent que cela.

Mikaela baissa le menton.

— Alors allez les rejoindre, dit-elle. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, nous sommes devenus trop proches depuis votre accident et si les gens le découvraient, ils me penseraient femme facile or c'est que je désire éviter à tous prix. Je suis mariée, Hank, et à la tête d'une grande famille, j'ai un honneur à maintenir, je ne peux pas me lier avec vous, de quelle façon que cela soit, alors que mon époux est dans la nature... Ce n'est pas contre vous, Hank, pas du tout, vous avez toujours été quelqu'un de charmant avec moi mais...

Mikaela serra les lèvres et secoua la tête.

— Je suis désolée, dit-elle. J'espère que vous comprenez...

Refoulé, Hank se redressa en inspirant. Il tira sur les pans de sa veste bordeaux et hocha la tête.

— Très bien, dit-il. Le message est passé. Je vous laisserais en paix dorénavant. Je me disais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai ! La belle Mikaela Quinn qui me laisse entrer dans son cercle intime, je devais sans doute rêver. Voilà qui me le confirme. Sur ce, passez une bonne soirée, Madame.

D'un signe de tête, Hank quitta le cabinet, le dos raide, et Mikaela ferma les yeux. Elle serra les mâchoires et se rassit en exhalant par la bouche. Son souffle saccadé lui demanda quelques secondes pour reprendre son calme et quand la pendule sonna vingt-et-une heure, elle quitta la Clinique et rejoignit sa famille dans le grand champ.

.

La soirée, qui avait plutôt mal commencé pour Mikaela, en vint à devenir, au fil des heures, intéressante et la femme parvint à s'amuser, dansant tour à tour avec Matthew, Andrew, Loren ou Jake. Même Preston y mit un peu du sien, le temps d'une courte valse rapide... notamment pour lui rappeler discrètement qu'elle lui devait un peu d'argent. Mais cela ne dérangea pas Mikaela et pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, elle se sentit libre de faire ce qu'elle voulait, d'aller où elle voulait, sans le regard impérieux de son mari sur son dos. Elle avait l'impression de pouvoir partir discrètement, sans prévenir personne, et que personne ne lui en voudrait. C'était une sensation très étrange et elle eut tôt fait de redescendre sur Terre, mais elle apprécia terriblement cette impression de liberté, notamment quand plusieurs jeunes hommes soûls se mirent à faire des cabrioles et des blagues pendant une pause grignotage.

Une gamelle à la main, Mikaela grignotait des bâtonnets de légumes froids avec une sauce piquante tout en riant des pitreries des jeunes gens. Elle accepta le verre de vin blanc qu'Andrew lui proposa et, comme elle déposait son assiette sur un bout de banc près de sa cuisse, son regard se leva malgré elle et tomba sur Hank, adossé à un poteau, les bras croisés. L'homme discutait avec deux femmes d'un certain âge et semblait très attentif. Lorsqu'une femme vint lui prendre le bras en l'excusant auprès de deux femmes âgées, Mikaela fronça les sourcils. Hank s'éloigna alors avec la femme et Matthew se posa près de sa mère au même moment avec le soupir de celui qui a besoin d'une pause.

— Tu passes une bonne soirée ? demanda Mikaela.  
— Oui, super. Vous voyez cette fille rousse là-bas, maman ?  
— Oh Matthew, c'est la sœur de Preston...  
— Je sais bien...

Matthew grimaça et Mikaela pouffa.

— Et donc ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Eh bien, croyez-moi ou non, elle passe tous ses étés à convoyer des troupeaux à travers les Rocheuses !

Mikaela haussa les sourcils.

— Vraiment ? dit-elle. Une si frêle jeune fille ?

Au tour de Matthew de hausser un sourcil avec un sourire en coin.

— Qui saurait, en vous regardant, que vous êtes un médecin de renom ? demanda-t-il.

Mikaela rigola. Matthew attrapa un verre sur la table de buffet derrière lui et on lui servit du vin rouge. Il en but une grande gorgée puis reprit :

— Au printemps, je dois convoyer un troupeau jusqu'au Kansas... J'aimerais bien qu'elle m'accompagne...  
— Le Kansas ? Eh bien, cela fait un sacré chemin, chéri... Tu n'es jamais allé aussi loin, si ?  
— Non, mais c'est payé vingt dollars par semaine donc faites le calcul...  
— Vingt dollars ! Sérieusement ?  
— Oui, c'est vrai, plusieurs de mes amis ont déjà fait ce convoyage et ils sont formels. Vingt dollars de la semaine...  
— Combien de têtes ?  
— Huit cent environ. C'est pour ça que si Mademoiselle Mélanie accepte de m'accompagner, ça fera un Cowboy en plus...  
— Cowgirl.

Matthew sourit. Il abandonna ensuite sa mère et Brian prit sa place.

— Tu t'amuses bien ? demanda Mikaela.  
— Oui. Madame Theresa est très drôle quand elle n'est pas en mode maîtresse.

La femme médecin sourit et chercha des yeux l'épouse du Maire. Elle la trouva assise sur un banc, un peu plus loin, en train de discuter avec quelques-uns de ses anciens élèves qu'elle n'avait pas l'occasion de voir régulièrement, chacun ayant à présent une vie parfois déjà rangée.

— Tiens ? dit soudain Brian.  
— Hm ?  
— Qu'est-ce qu'il a Hank ?  
— Hank ?

Mikaela tourna la tête à gauche, dans la direction que son fils regardait, et fronça les sourcils. Le barman lisait un papier que Horace venait de lui apporter et, apparemment nerveux, n'arrêtant pas de replacer ses cheveux derrière son oreille, il pivota soudain et disparu dans la nuit.

— Sans doute une mauvaise nouvelle, dit Mikaela. Allez, va t'amuser encore un peu.  
— J'ai la permission de ?  
— A vingt-six ans, tu sais bien que je ne peux plus t'imposer d'heure pour rentrer à la maison, sourit Mikaela. Si ce n'est pour le petit-déjeuner.

Elle ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de son fils puis il s'en alla après l'avoir embrassée sur la joue. Mikaela pivota alors pour récupérer son assiette et jura silencieusement en remarquant que quelqu'un l'avait fait tomber. Elle récupéra donc le plat en marmonnant puis se leva et s'approcha du buffet.

— Dr Mike ! Vous passez une bonne soirée ?  
— Hm ? Ah, Horace, comment ça va, vous vous amusez ?  
— Oui, enfin, je vous répondrais mieux dans une heure ou deux, je viens d'arriver...

Horace sourit et Mikaela lui proposa un verre de vin qu'il accepta.

— Je vous ai vu discuter avec Hank, dit-elle alors. Que se passe-t-il ?  
— Un télégramme urgent, de Denver.  
— De Denver ? Seigneur, aurais-ce un rapport avec son fils ?  
— Je n'ai pas le droit de parler du contenu des télégrammes, Dr Mike, vous le savez bien, répondit Horace.  
— Hm, oui, j'aurais tenté le coup ! Allez ! Bonne soirée, Horace.  
— A vous aussi, Dr Mike.

Mikaela s'éloigna alors en longeant le bord du chapiteau, furetant sur les buffets sans rien trouver qui l'attire et, avant qu'elle ne puisse s'en rendre compte, elle était à quelques mètres de l'église et du noir total. Un pas sur le côté et elle disparaissait dans les ombres. Quelqu'un s'en rendrait-il compte, seulement ?

Chassant cette pensée de son esprit, Mikaela se servit du rôti froid et s'approcha de Grace pour papoter. Dorothy les rejoignit et s'ajouta à la conversation puis Mikaela s'éclipsa pour aller voir ailleurs. Cependant, le brusque départ de Hank l'inquiétait et quand Theresa vint vers elle pour lui prendre le bras et lui annoncer qu'elle désirait qu'on la raccompagne jusque chez elle, Mikaela vit là une aubaine de s'éclipser sans attirer les questions.

— Vous avez un vertige ?  
— Non, je suis juste lasse. Vous voulez bien m'accompagner ?  
— Avec plaisir, laissez-moi juste prévenir mes enfants. Où est Jake ?  
— Par là-bas, avec Loren, ils font le concours de celui qui avale le plus de whiskies donc je ne pense pas que je vais lui demander de me raccompagner, ce sera sans doute le contraire...

Mikaela sourit. Malgré des années de sobriété totale, Jake était toujours partant pour un bon whisky et Theresa ne le lui interdisait pas, à condition que ce ne soit que de temps en temps. Ce soir étant soir de fête, il avait même le droit de prendre une cuite...

.

Quand Mikaela eut prévenu Colleen, Brian et Matthew qu'elle raccompagnait Theresa chez elle et qu'elle n'allait peut-être pas revenir, étant lasse, elle rejoignit Theresa et les deux femmes prirent la direction de la ville. Mikaela laissa l'espagnole sur le seuil de la boutique de barbier de son mari et se dirigea ensuite vers la Clinique mais elle fit un crochet et passant entre la Clinique et le Gazette, et se rendit jusqu'à la gare.

Fermée, la gare était déserte et les lumignons qui balisaient la rue donnaient un air plutôt glauque à l'endroit. Néanmoins, une fenêtre était éclairée et Mikaela s'approcha doucement pour jeter un œil dans la bâtisse.

À cette heure-ci, aucun train n'était prévu et Horace ayant la seule clef, lorsqu'il fermait boutique, personne ne pouvait plus entrer, cependant, comme la lumière le confirmait, il y avait quelqu'un dans le bâtiment et plus précisément dans la pièce où le téléphone avait été installé, quelques années plus tôt.

Jetant un œil par la fenêtre, Mikaela découvrit, sans grande surprise, Hank, assis à la table devant le central de Colorado Springs, les coudes sur le bureau, un écouteur contre l'oreille droite et la main gauche plongée dans les cheveux, comme s'il était très fatigué. Cependant, lorsqu'il se redressa contre le siège en rejetant ses mèches torsadées sur sa tête, Mikaela eut un coup au cœur.

— Oh, Hank...

Elle posa sa main gantée contre la vitre froide puis contourna le coin du bâtiment et pénétra dans la gare. La porte était juste poussée et la femme traversa le poste silencieusement, suivant un rai de lumière filtrant d'une porte entrebâillée. Doucement, elle poussa le panneau qui s'ouvrit en silence et Hank tourna la tête vers elle. Il baissa aussitôt le nez, renifla, et regarda devant lui, les prises au fil blanc du central.

— Oui, dit-il alors. Je vous remercie Docteur... Non, ça va aller, je... Oui, merci. Bonne soirée à vous... Je vous rappelle demain, oui, merci...

Il raccrocha alors le combiné et s'appuya contre son dossier. Mikaela le regarda en silence un moment avant de s'approcher en tendant les mains. Le barman se redressa et plongea son visage contre le ventre de la femme médecin qui l'entoura de ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux comme il soupirait profondément.

— Ça va aller ? dit-elle doucement. Ce ne peut pas être si grave, si ?

Hank secoua la tête puis se redressa. Mikaela tira une chaise et s'assit en face de lui.

— Il a fait une chute, expliqua-t-il. De pas très haut... D'un banc...  
— Mais... ?  
— Sa tête a heurté le pied de la table et il a perdu connaissance...

Hank déglutit et renifla.

— Il est aveugle, Mikaela... acheva-t-il en plongeant dans ses mains. Mon fils est aveugle, sa vie entière est fichue, il ne pourra plus jamais dessiner, il...  
— Hank, Hank ! dit alors Mikaela en lui prenant le poignet. Hank, regardez-moi... Rien n'est encore perdu, tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir, d'accord ?  
— Mais il est aveugle, son médecin dit que c'est irréversible et je... Je n'ai pas les moyens de payer ce qu'il demande pour tenter de l'opérer, surtout...

Hank soupira profondément. Mikaela lui prit la main dans la sienne et lui caressa doucement la paume, inquiète. Elle connaissait le Hank bourru et agressif, le Hank malade et généreux, le Hank amoureux et souriant... Mais pas le Hank complètement anéantit et au bord du gouffre.

Doucement, la femme repoussa les mèches blondes et il tourna la tête pour apprécier le contact, les yeux fermés.

— Je ne vous ferais rien payer, moi, Hank... chuchota-t-elle. Vous entendez ? Je vais l'opérer votre fils, et ce sera gratuit.  
— Quoi ?

Hank regarda Mikaela avec de grands yeux.

— Non, dit-il en secouant la tête. Non, il est hors de question que vous fassiez cela, vous ne...  
— Hank, j'ai déjà pratiqué ce type d'opération, et sur mon propre fils en plus ! Rappelez-vous quand il est tombé de cet arbre quand il avait dix ans... Il a été aveugle pendant des jours avant que je ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait... Le vôtre a sans aucun doute la même chose, du sang dans la boîte crânienne, ce qui comprime le nerf optique et l'empêche de fonctionner correctement... C'est une opération délicate, j'en conviens parfaitement, mais il me suffit de retirer le sang et votre fils retrouvera la vue, Hank...

Hank posa une main sur sa bouche et renifla. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent puis il secoua la tête.

— Je vous paierais, Mikaela, comme je l'ai toujours fait... dit-il alors.  
— Comme vous voudrez, mais je ne vous demanderais rien. Dès demain nous allons tous les deux à Denver récupérer votre fils. Je discuterais avec son médecin et nous le ramènerons ici, d'accord ?  
— Son médecin m'a dit qu'il était en état de voyager, au cas où je voudrais le récupérer, mais je... Mikaela, si je l'ai envoyé chez sa grand-mère c'est parce que je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant !

Mikaela sourit doucement. Elle serra la main de l'homme dans la sienne et murmura :

— Cela s'apprend sur le tas... Il n'y a pas de mode d'emploi livré avec...

Hank haussa les sourcils puis sourit et pouffa. Il secoua la tête et Mikaela lui adressa un grand sourire en se redressant.

— Allez préparer un bagage, dit-elle. Nous nous retrouvons ici demain pour le train de dix heures. Vous avez confiance en moi, n'est-ce pas, Hank ?  
— Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, si je n'avais pas confiance en vous, ce serait grave !

Mikaela eut un rire. Un silence passa alors et Hank serra les lèvres, soudain pensif, le regard perdu quelque part entre son nez et le bureau de bois brun. Il soupira puis, prenant la main du Dr Mike, il la fit lever et, s'inclinant, une main dans le dos, l'autre devant lui, il demanda :

— Dr Mike... M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Une valse venait de s'élever depuis le champ de la fête et Mikaela sourit. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis hocha la tête, tendit la main et se leva. Ils se mirent à virevolter de façon contenue dans la petite pièce seulement éclairée par une lampe à pétrole posée sur le bureau et, quand la musique s'éteignit, chacun recula d'un pas pour saluer, comme c'était la tradition. Mikaela sourit largement. Hank la prit alors par la taille et, comme elle se laissait faire, il l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, tout doucement, avant de reculer.

— Merci, Mikaela, pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi alors que je n'ai jamais rien fait pour toi en retour...  
— Un jour, Hank... murmura Mikaela. Un jour, vous en aurez l'occasion...

Le barman sourit doucement et, tentant une nouvelle fois sa chance, l'embrassa mais sur les lèvres. Mikaela lui rendit le baiser puis, gênée, lui souhaita bonne nuit et fila jusqu'à la Clinique...


	12. Chapter 12

— En voiture !

Le contrôleur du train siffla longuement et monta dans les wagons dont les portes se fermaient. Hank, debout sur la passerelle à l'arrière du dernier wagon, attrapa le bagage de Mikaela puis héla la femme.

— Dr Mike, le train va partir !  
— Oui, je viens... Colleen, prend soin de toi, d'accord ? A priori, tu en as encore pour un mois, peut-être un peu plus, ne fais rien qui puisse déclencher l'accouchement, d'accord ?  
— Je veillerais à cela, dit Andrew. Partez, Mère, vous allez être en retard.

Mikaela sourit à Andrew. Élevé à Boston comme elle, il connaissait les usages des grandes familles et s'entendre appeler « Mère » par son gendre lui fit chaud au cœur tout en lui donnant un petit coup de vieux.

— Veille bien sur Katie, Brian. Dorothy et Nuage Dansant seront là pour t'aider si tu as besoin.  
— Ne t'inquiète pas.  
— Je m'occuperais de vos patients, assura alors Jake. Depuis le temps que vous me prenez comme assistant, je sais faire.  
— Andrew sera là en cas de gros problème, dit Mikaela.

Le train lâcha soudain un paquet de vapeur.

— Mikaela ! Allez ! dit Hank.  
— Allez-y, Maman, dit alors Colleen. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne mettrons pas le feu à la ville.  
— Manquerait plus que ça ! s'exclama Jake.

Theresa rigola. Katie s'accrocha à la robe de sa mère qui l'embrassa longuement puis, comme le contrôleur du train sifflait une nouvelle fois, Mikaela dit volte-face et monta sur le marchepied juste comme la locomotive hurlait et se mettait en branle.

— Je téléphonerais dès notre arrivée à Denver, Nous devrions y être dans six heures environ mais n'attendez pas, d'accord ?

Colleen hocha la tête puis le train s'éloigna et Katie se mit à courir le long des rails en agitant le bras. Mikaela lui dit signe et la fillette s'arrêta au bord du quai. Brian la rejoignit et, après un dernier signe d'adieu, Mikaela rentra dans le wagon et alla prendre place près de Hank qui avait hissé leurs bagages dans les filets au-dessus.

.

— Monsieur ?  
— Non, merci...  
— Et Madame ?  
— Elle ne boit pas.

La femme en tenue de serveuse hocha la tête puis s'éloigna avec son plateau suspendu à son cou par une lanière et reposant contre son ventre pour être horizontal. Elle transportait des bouteilles et des verres et une fois qu'elle eut disparu dans l'autre wagon, Hank baissa les yeux sur Mikaela, endormie contre son épaule.

Il ne faisait pas chaud dans le train, et même si un système de ventilation avait été mis en place pour recycler la chaleur de la locomotive et ainsi réchauffer les wagons de voyageurs, la couverture supplémentaire restait indispensable et Mikaela avait eu tôt fait de s'en couvrir quand, vaincue par peu d'heures de sommeil, la monotonie du voyage et de fortes émotions, elle avait fini par piquer du nez.

Le sifflet de la locomotive tira le barman de ses pensées. Il songea à son fils, dont la mère décédée des années plus tôt, n'avait jamais jugé utile de le lui présenter. Jusqu'à ce que la femme s'occupant de l'enfant ne meure, il ignorait être père et le fait de devoir ramener cet enfant, autiste en plus, donc mentalement instable, à Colorado Springs pour qu'il y soit opéré, lui filait quelques sueurs...

Fermant les yeux, Hank appuya sa tête contre le bois entourant la vitre et fini par s'endormir, comme la majorité des passagers du wagon, le voyage étant définitivement assommant...

.

— Nous y sommes. Hôtel Richmond.  
— Ce n'est pas le luxe, dites-voir...  
— Mais nous n'y restons pas six mois, Hank...

Mikaela descendit de la calèche qui les avait conduits depuis la gare jusqu'à leur hôtel, situé à deux pas de l'école de dessin de Zach, et comme un groom venait prendre leurs bagages, ils le suivirent dans le hall. On leur proposa deux chambres communicantes, et ils acceptèrent, même si Mikaela aurait grandement préféré ne pas donner d'autre tentations au barman qui, même bien habillé, n'arrivait pas à se départir de son air bourru de cowboy...

.

— Allez donc au bar pendant que je me rafraichis. Nous irons voir Zach demain.

Hank franchi la grande porte ouverte qui donnait de sa chambre sur celle de Mikaela et il regarda la femme médecin retirer les épingles de son chapeau et le poser délicatement sur le lit.

— Vous attendez peut-être une invitation ? demanda alors la femme sans se retourner.

Elle retira la veste de velours bleu nuit cintrée assortie à sa robe et remonta ensuite les manches de son chemisier de soie grise. Comme elle sentait son compagnon de voyage toujours là, elle se tourna vers lui.

— Allons, remuez-vous, nous ne passons que quatre jours ici, si vous voulez visiter, c'est le moment...

Hank eut un bref sursaut et il se détourna mais ne partit pas tout de suite. Pivotant, il regarda Mikaela, les sourcils froncés.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda celle-ci.  
— J'étais en train de me demander si Sully ne serait pas ici, à Denver...

Mikaela devint grise.

— Sully ? À Denver ? répéta-t-elle. Et pourquoi donc ? Nuage Dansant à dit qu'il avait pris la direction du Kansas...  
— Oui mais il aurait pu faire un crochet et revenir en ville...  
— Et pourquoi aurait-il fait cela ?

Versant de l'eau dans la grande bassine en porcelaine, Mikaela se tamponna le cou et les bras, face au miroir. Mille fois moins pudique qu'à son arrivée à Colorado Springs vingt ans plus tôt, la présence d'un homme lors de ses ablutions ne la dérangeait pas. Bien entendu, elle n'irait pas jusqu'à prendre un bain devant Hank, mais devant Sully, son mari, cela ne la dérangeait pas, encore que cela dépendait de son humeur du jour...

— Hank, vous allez passer pour un pervers si vous continuez à me regarder de cette manière...  
— Je n'ai pas ce genre de pensées actuellement, lâcha le barman en se détournant.

Il retourna dans sa chambre, jeta sa veste sur une chaise puis défit sa cravate et s'effondra sur le grand lit deux places en soupirant. Mikaela le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et le regarda d'en haut.

— Voir votre fils vous angoisse à ce point ? demanda-t-elle.  
— Vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point.

Hank se rassit et tira un cigarillo de sa poche de veston. Il l'alluma et exhala une fumée nauséabonde que Mikaela chassa de la main en plissant le nez.

— Désolé, grogna le barman. Que faisons-nous ce soir ?  
— Diner, pour commencer, ensuite, et si nous visitions un peu la ville ?  
— Visiter ? Vous et moi, Mikaela ?

Hank eut un sourire en coin et la femme médecin baissa le nez. Elle renifla discrètement et s'appuya contre le pied de lit.

— Vous savez Hank, depuis que Sully est parti, j'ai l'impression d'être beaucoup plus libre qu'avant... Pas que je regrette de l'avoir épousé, hein, pas du tout ! Il n'est pas non plus un mari envahissant, mais la perte de sa femme et de sa fille l'ont traumatisé. Il est tout le temps après Katie et sans arrêt en train de demander si tout va bien pour nos autres enfants, et c'est encore pire depuis que Colleen est enceinte...  
— Deviendrait-il fou ? demanda Hank.  
— Non, pas fou, mais son inquiétude permanente le tourmente et de me savoir occupée à vous soigner, vous, un homme et qui plus est un tenancier de bordel, a sans doute été le déclencheur de la petite crise de jalousie qu'il m'a faite l'autre jour...

Hank haussa les sourcils.

— Petite ? On vous entendait jusqu'en ville selon Brian... Vous avez même cassé quelque chose...

Mikaela rougit légèrement. Le barman posa alors son cigarillo dans le cendrier sur la table de chevet et, soufflant la fumée loin de sa compagne de voyage, il s'approcha d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle soupira en posant son front contre l'épaule de l'homme puis leva la tête vers lui.

— Plus les jours s'écoulent et plus j'entends parler que nous allons divorcer, Sully et moi, plus je me dis que ce ne serait peut-être pas une si horrifiante idée que cela... Sully est un homme enchanteur, toute femme vivant à ses côtés ne peut être qu'heureuse, je le sais parfaitement, mais malheureusement, avec trois enfants adoptés, une fille naturelle et une épouse médecin, il a peut-être vu un peu grand pour une première famille...  
— Vous êtes mariés depuis treize ans, si les choses doivent changer, c'est maintenant. Pas que je veuille à tous prix que vous soyez à nouveau sur le marché, non, mais si Sully revient et que toutes vos soirées sont à la soupe à la grimace et qu'on pourrait installer un cheval entre vous dans votre lit, moi je dis, ce n'est pas la peine de continuer...

Mikaela baissa la tête. Hank lui souleva le menton et elle se détourna en soupirant. Il la laissa s'éloigner, alla reprendre son cigare, tira un peu dessus et, comme Mikaela pivotait dans un doux chuintement de velours, il la regarda.

— Vous croyez ? demanda-t-elle.  
— De quoi ? Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour vous conseiller, Dr Mike... C'est à vous seule de savoir ce qui est bon pour votre couple... Je n'ai même pas le droit de vous conseiller, cela serait mal vu alors que je suis amoureux de vous, Mikaela... On pourrait penser que j'ai tout fait pour que vous divorciez de Sully afin d'avoir une chance de vous récupérer derrière...  
— Serait-ce le cas ?  
— Non ! Pas du tout, voyons ! Après, bien entendu, si vous êtes de nouveau libre...

Hank haussa un sourcil et Mikaela parut surprise. Elle sourit alors doucement, apparemment touchée et, écrasant son cigarillo dans le cendrier, le barman revint vers Mikaela qui lui tourna le dos. Il l'enlaça et se permit de poser ses mains sur son ventre en appuyant son menton sur son épaule.

— Si j'arrive à ravir votre cœur, Mikaela, vous serez la femme la plus heureuse du monde, je vous en fais la promesse...

Mikaela posa ses mains sur celles de son compagnon de voyage, baissa la tête, puis se redressa et pivota. Une larme glissa sur sa joue et Hank la prit alors dans ses bras comme elle fondait en larmes en s'agrippant au veston de l'homme...


	13. Chapter 13

Récupérer Zach fut plus facile que Mikaela l'avait cru. Le directeur de l'école de dessin confia le jeune homme de quinze ans à son père et à la femme médecin sans protester, ayant été avisé par le médecin spécialisé dans l'autisme qui suivait Zach depuis son arrivée, plus de dix ans plus tôt. L'enfant aveugle mais étrangement calme, reconnu l'odeur de son père et resta accroché à sa main jusqu'à l'hôtel. Là, il fut confié à une gouvernante habituée aux enfants difficiles, embauchée spécialement pour les quatre jours à Denver, et le jeune homme ne protesta absolument pas quand Mikaela lui dit qu'il allait aller dans sa chambre se reposer un peu avant de déjeuner.

— Mikaela ?  
— Hm ?

La femme médecin pivota et regarda Hank avec interrogation.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? dit-elle alors.

Ils se trouvaient dans le hall de l'hôtel, juste à l'entrée, non loin des grandes portes de fer et de verre largement ouvertes pour aérer un peu même s'il faisait plutôt frisquet.

— Vous ne reconnaissez pas ce cheval ? demanda alors le barman en agitant le menton.

Mikaela s'approcha de l'homme, intriguée, et regarda dans la même direction que lui. Elle sentit alors son cœur louper un battement et son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

— Seigneur ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses mains sur sa bouche. Mais c'est...

Elle fit un pas en avant mais Hank la saisit par le bras juste à temps. Un homme sortait de la banque devant laquelle le cheval, harnaché, était attaché.

— Sully ! dit Mikaela en reconnaissant son mari. Mais... Hank, lâchez-moi !  
— Non, Dr Mike, regardez...

Mikaela regarda alors vers la banque dont Sully tenait la porte ouverte, et deux femmes en sortirent, une âgée et une jeune. Toutes deux sourirent à Sully qui s'inclina avant de retourner vers son cheval, de fixer sur la selle un rouleau à plans, puis de se hisser sur sa monture en lui faisant faire demi-tour.

Dans les mains de Hank, Mikaela s'agita. Le barman resserra sa prise.

— Non ! dit-il. Je vais faire des recherches d'abord.

La femme médecin pivota aussitôt et s'accrocha au col de veste de son compagnon de voyage.

— Que fait-il ici ? demanda-t-elle, blanche. Par le ciel, Hank, qu'est-ce que mon mari fait ici !  
— Qu'en sais-je, Mikaela ? demanda Hank en lui prenant les mains. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que ce n'est pas « notre » Sully que nous avons vu sortir de cette banque.  
— Comment cela ?  
— Enfin, réfléchi, Mikaela ! dit le barman agacé. Cheval harnaché... Costume trois pièces... Rouleau à plans...

Le visage de Mikaela sembla se décomposer. Elle devint aussi pâle que lait caillé et tituba.

— La maison... dit-elle. Non ! Il n'aurait pas osé !  
— Je l'ignore, mais s'il a vendu votre maison, Mikaela, alors il a définitivement pété un câble...  
— Je... Je dois prévenir les enfants ! s'exclama alors la femme médecin.

Elle regarda autour d'elle puis avisa un téléphone et se jeta dessus.

— Opératrice ? Une communication pour Colorado Springs, Colorado, merci.

Tout en attendant que la connexion se fasse, Mikaela fit approcher Hank. Le barman s'appuya contre le boiter qui contenait le téléphone et croisa les bras.

— Horace ? dit soudain Mikaela. C'est le Docteur Mike. Oui, tout va bien, ne vous en faites pas. Je devais appeler hier à notre arrivée, mais nous étions fatigués... Oui, nous avons Zach, nous rentrons après-demain, comme prévu. Auriez-vous Brian ou l'un de mes enfants sous la main ? demanda-t-elle ensuite.  
— Matthew... dit silencieusement Hank. Au poste de Shérif...  
— Auriez-vous Matthew, peut-être ? Ou même Andrew, voilà ! Il est à la clinique ? Oui, allez le chercher, je patiente.

Mikaela entendit un petit bruit puis elle s'éloigna du cornet pour parler et Hank se pencha vers elle.

— Matthew connait les lois, Dr Mike, dit le barman à mi-voix. Il saura mieux vous répondre et il pourra se renseigner.  
— D'accord. Ah, Horace ? Oui, d'accord, merci, à bientôt, Horace... Andrew ? Bonjour, Dr Cook, comment allez-vous ? Bien, merci, nous aussi, un peu fatigués mais nous avons Zach. Nous rentrons après-demain, comme convenu. Colleen va bien ? Très bien alors. Dites-moi Andrew, pourriez-vous faire une commission à Matthew ?

Hank décrocha alors de la conversation et se détourna pour aller fumer. Il fit signe à Mikaela qu'il sortait sur le perron et, comme il allumait son cigarillo à la flamme d'une allumette, il eut un frisson qui lui glissa dans le dos, comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Il regarda alors autour de lui mais ne vit personne qu'il connaissait. Certes, une vieille femme le regardait de travers, assise sur un banc à l'ombre, et deux jeunes filles semblaient minauder pour lui, mais il les ignora, tira sur son cigarillo, cracha la fumée puis rentra. Mikaela raccrocha le cornet au même moment et, récupérant sa trousse médicale, elle laissa échapper un soupir saccadé.

— Allons dans nos chambres, proposa alors Hank. Vous avez besoin d'un petit remontant, on dirait, vous êtes toute pâle...

Mikaela hocha lentement la tête puis, posant une main dans son dos, Hank la guida vers l'ascenseur en regardant autour de lui, à nouveau victime de cette désagréable impression que l'on vous observe...

.

Comme leurs chambres étaient communicantes, Hank mit un point d'honneur à veiller Mikaela jusqu'au déjeuner et la femme sembla rassurée de la présence de l'homme en train de lire près de la cheminée de sa propre chambre, aux aguets.

— Hank ?  
— Oui ?  
— Vous pourriez venir, s'il vous plait ?

Hank se pointa à la porte entre les chambres.

— Est-ce prudent ? demanda-t-il. Je ne demande pas mieux, mais je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes avec Sully...

Étendue sur son lit sous le couvre-pieds, Mikaela pinça les lèvres. Elle se redressa contre ses oreillers en soupirant profondément et Hank fini par s'approcher, intrigué. Il s'assit sur une chaise qu'il approcha et lorsque la femme médecin leva des yeux brillants de larmes, il sentit son cœur se serrer.

— Dr Mike...  
— Oh Hank, je ne sais plus quoi penser ! geignit soudain Mikaela.

Elle replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et plongea son visage entre ses bras.

— Sully me quitte avec fracas et plus d'un mois après son départ, je le trouve à Denver, habillé comme à la ville, sortant d'une banque avec un rouleau à plans dans les mains ! Que dois-je en penser, hein ?  
— Vous dramatisez, dit alors le barman. Nous avons peut-être... sauté aux conclusions trop vite, allez savoir ! Vous avez immédiatement pensé à votre maison, mais peut-être avait-il besoin d'argent et il a vendu un des terrains qu'il a eus en dote quand il a épousé Abigail...  
— Vous croyez ? renifla la femme médecin.  
— Je ne crois jamais rien sans l'avoir vu de mes yeux, tu le sais...

Le retour au tutoiement fit soupirer Mikaela qui déplia ses jambes et lissa le couvre-pied de velours sur ses cuisses. Elle renifla discrètement puis s'assit au bord du lit et inspira profondément.

— Ferais-tu un bon compagnon, Hank ? demanda-t-elle alors.

Hank eut un sursaut. Pour la première en plus de vingt ans, Mikaela Quinn, poulette élevée au grain de Boston, avait tutoyé un homme qui ne faisait pas partie de sa famille ! Le barman en fut plus choqué que la question en elle-même et quand le Dr Mike glissa sa main dans la sienne, il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il parvint cependant à se reprendre rapidement et, soulevant le menton de la jeune femme de son index, il l'obligea à le regarder.

— Mikaela, je suis peut-être un homme brusque qui aboie beaucoup, mais je n'ai jamais mordu personne et je ne te ferais jamais souffrir, tu as ma parole ! Pour ce qu'elle vaut, bien entendu...

Mikaela eut un demi-sourire tremblotant et soudain, elle fondit en larmes. Hank s'assit aussitôt au bord du matelas et la prit dans ses bras. Il chuchota quelque chose en la berçant doucement, ignorant que derrière la porte de la chambre du médecin, un homme sur le point de s'annoncer, baissait le poing en reculant.

Sully tourna les talons la seconde suivante et s'en alla en se traitant d'idiot fini, n'ayant même pas le courage d'entrer dans la chambre pour régler son compte à celui qui semblait lui avoir ravi sa femme...

.

Le surlendemain, Mikaela, Hank, Zach et la gouvernante, finalement embauchée pour quelques temps de plus, embarquèrent pour Colorado Springs et six heures plus tard, la lourde locomotive sifflait à la gare de la petite ville perdue dans l'ouest sauvage.

— Maman !

Katie se jeta dans les bras de sa mère qui la serra contre elle avec toute la force dont elle était pourvue. Elle étreignit ensuite Brian, puis Colleen à qui elle demanda aussitôt des nouvelles. Andrew eut droit à une accolade puis Matthew embrassa sa mère sur la joue un peu plus longuement que d'habitude. Elle et lui jouissaient d'une relation plus étroite que celle qu'avait le Dr Mike avec les deux autres enfants Cooper, et Matthew aimait sa mère adoptive comme la vraie, dont il n'avait du reste plus que de rares souvenirs...

— Voilà Zach, c'est ta chambre. Ne t'inquiète pas, Misha restera avec toi et ton papa n'est pas loin. Ça va aller ?

Zach hocha lentement la tête. Autiste mais loin d'être idiot, il comprenait quand on lui parlait tranquillement et il accepta que Mikaela s'en aille sans émettre un seul cri de protestation. La femme médecin redescendit ensuite dans son cabinet et Hank la rejoignit en fermant la porte après lui.

— Vous n'avez aucune crainte à avoir, dit la femme. Je programme l'intervention pour demain soir, le temps qu'il puisse être bien reposé. Désirez-vous y assister ?  
— Non, sans façons...

Mikaela hocha la tête, alla chercher un dossier vierge dans un tiroir et s'assit ensuite à son bureau pour le remplir avec les données confiées par le médecin de Zach à Denver. Hank s'approcha alors de son bureau et elle leva le nez vers lui, intriguée.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle. Vous désirez me poser une question ?

Le barman serra les lèvres puis sembla se raviser et souhaita une bonne journée à la femme en lui recommandant d'aller dormir un peu. Surprise, Mikaela lui renvoya son souhait et la porte du cabinet se referma en plongeant la pièce dans le silence.

Posant son crayon, Mikaela devint soudain pensive. Deux jours plus tôt, secouée par les derniers événements, elle avait complètement oublié l'étiquette et adressé un « tu » plus que clair à Hank. Il n'avait pas répondu à sa question mais sa soudaine agitation avait laissé penser à la jeune femme que cela l'avait fortement troublé. Mais qu'est-ce qui l'avait troublé au juste ? La question ou le tutoiement ? Mikaela n'avait pas la réponse encore mais elle ne désespérait pas de l'obtenir, de préférence avant que Sully ne décide de revenir, ce que la femme médecin attendait avec une vive appréhension... même si techniquement, elle n'avait strictement rien à se reprocher. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait fui comme un lâche...


	14. Chapter 14

— Zach ? Il faut rentrer...

Le jeune homme autiste leva les yeux vers Misha, sa « nouvelles maman », comme il l'avait une fois désignée, dans ses rares accès de langage. Assis sur le perron de la Pépite d'Or, Zach se leva en pliant son cahier à dessins et suivit la Gouvernante dans la grande bâtisse. Il ignora son père en passant devant le bar, mais Hank en avait désormais l'habitude et ne s'en offusquait pas. Mikaela et Andrew lui avaient expliqué que son fils vivait dans un autre monde ou rien de ce que les gens normaux connaissent n'a d'importance. Il était donc dans sa bulle la majeure partie du temps, répondant toujours aux ordres de Misha ou de Mikaela mais pas des hommes. C'était une situation compliquée à gérer et Hank savait que sans Misha, il n'y serait pas arrivé.

Cela faisait trois semaines que Zach avait recouvré la vue après l'opération que le Dr Mike lui avait fait subir. Une fois le sang évacué de son crâne, le jeune homme avait mis quatre jours à recouvrer une vue parfaite et parlant pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il avait remercié Mikaela à qui ce simple mot, venant d'un enfant à problèmes, avait tiré les larmes.

— Misha ?  
— Oui, Monsieur Lawson ?  
— Vous viendrez me voir quand Zach sera couché.  
— Oui, Monsieur.

La femme, qui ressemblait plus à une dondon de Saloon qu'à une Gouvernante, malgré ses lunettes carrées et son sempiternel chignon sévère, hocha la tête et poussa ensuite l'enfant dans les étages de la Pépite d'Or. Hank avait réservé une chambre pour son fils et la femme, au dernier étage et personne n'était autorisé à monter, excepté Mikaela, et Hank, bien entendu, puisqu'il y avait aussi sa chambre.

— Hé, Hank...  
— Hm ?

Le barman posa le verre qu'il essuyait et se tourna vers Jake en train de ranger des bouteilles fraichement arrivées par le train du matin.

— C'est bientôt Noël...  
— Ouais, et ?  
— Eh bien... Tu vas offrir un petit truc au Dr Mike ?

Hank haussa les sourcils.

— Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? demanda-t-il.

Jake haussa un sourcil et, renversant la caisse de bouteilles vides, il grimpa dessus pour poser deux bouteilles en hauteur avant de redescendre.

— Elle a quand même rendue la vue à ton gamin, dit-il. Et elle t'a sauvé la vie aussi...  
— Andrew en aurait fait autant...  
— Certes. Mais c'est Mikaela...  
— Et ?

Jake râla alors et se détourna en traitant son meilleur ami d'ignare. Mais Hank avait bien compris où le barbier voulait en venir et oui, bien entendu qu'il allait offrir quelque chose au Dr Mike pour Noël. Il ne tenait simplement pas à ce que toute la ville soit au courant... Du reste, il faisait cela depuis des années et jamais personne n'avait soupçonné quoi que ce soit pour la simple et bonne raison que le barman avait Brian dans sa poche...

En effet, en échange de menus travaux à la Pépite d'Or et dans ses maisons de location, Hank obtenait de Brian quelques informations sur sa mère, et le jeune homme, un peu d'argent. Bien évidemment, Hank ne posait jamais directement les questions dont il désirait les réponses... Il y allait de façon détournée, au milieu d'une conversation avec le jeune homme de vingt-six ans et la plupart du temps, il savait parfaitement bien cibler ses présents pour la Nativité... Seulement, cette année, il n'avait aucune idée de quoi offrir à la femme médecin, hormis de faire revenir Sully, ce qui, bien évidemment, était loin d'arriver en premier dans ses priorités...

.

Un peu ronchon, Hank éteignit les lampes à pétrole du Saloon après une longue et épuisante journée. Une fois la Pépite d'Or fermée pour la nuit, il fallait encore assurer le Saloon jusqu'à minuit, et puis ranger, nettoyer, faire les comptes et remettre des bouteilles dans le bar.

Depuis qu'il était marié, Jake passait beaucoup moins de soirées au Saloon, préférant la journée pendant que sa femme faisait la classe. Ainsi, ils pouvaient se retrouver le soir, surtout depuis qu'elle était enceinte, événement que le couple attendait depuis près de dix ans.

Alors qu'il allait fermer les portes de la grande salle enfumée, Hank remarqua qu'il y avait encore de la lumière dans la Clinique du Dr Mike. Regardant l'heure, le barman fronça les sourcils. Il était près d'une heure et demie du matin et Mikaela était encore au travail ? Intrigué, le jeune homme boucla son établissement et traversa la rue silencieuse plongée dans le noir.

Lorsqu'il toqua contre la porte vitrée, il sentit un sursaut et décida d'entrer doucement.

— Mikaela, pas encore couchée ? dit-il en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement.  
— Oh Seigneur, Hank, vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs... soupira Mikaela. Mais quelle heure est-il ?  
— Bientôt une heure et demie du matin...  
— Quoi, déjà ? Mon Dieu...  
— Vous avez autant de travail que cela ?

Mikaela soupira et repoussa des mèches échappées de son chignon. Elle se frotta le visage et Hank ferma la porte pour laisser le froid pinçant de ce mois de décembre, dehors. Il se frotta les mains au-dessus du fourneau à bois qui chauffait le cabinet et tourna la tête vers la femme médecin qui se leva pour aller ranger des papiers dans un grand classeur en bois muni de serrures.

— Je n'en vois plus le bout... soupira alors Mikaela en baissant les stores opaques et en soufflant les lampes à pétrole devant.

Seule la lampe posée sur son bureau resta vaillamment éclairée et Hank se tourna vers le Dr Mike.

— Vous voulez que je vous raccompagne chez vous ? demanda-t-il. Mon cheval sera prêt en quelques secondes...

Mikaela secoua la tête.

— Merci mais je vais passer la nuit ici, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut et Brian sait s'occuper de sa sœur...

Elle désigna le lit de camp et Hank plissa le nez.

— Venez à la Pépite d'Or, dit-il alors. Vous aurez au moins un vrai lit et de quoi vous rafraichir.

Mikaela serra les lèvres mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle croisa les bras et Hank s'approcha d'elle, tentant sa chance.

— Que crois-tu ? demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Que je te fais une telle proposition pour arriver à mes fins ? Loin de moi ce genre de pensées quand je suis avec toi, Mikaela Quinn...

Celle-ci frissonna. Elle pivota et releva la tête. Hank lui caressa la mâchoire.

— Ce ne serait pas convenable vis-à-vis de mon mariage, Hank... dit-elle alors en s'éloignant vers le fourneau.  
— Sully est absent depuis plus de deux mois, Mikaela...  
— Je sais...

Elle croisa les bras et frissonna. Hank l'entoura aussitôt de ses grands bras et la femme médecin baissa la tête, appuyant son menton sur le bras recouvert d'une manche rouge. Depuis leur séjour à Denver, Mikaela laissait plus volontiers Hank la toucher, mais toujours de manière honorable, bien entendu. Une barrière était tombée entre eux pendant leur aventure à Denver, et Mikaela avait réalisé qu'elle avait cruellement besoin de se sentir protégée. Elle en avait parlé à Dorothy qui, après avoir crié ses Grands Dieux, avait finalement reconnu que la présence d'un homme dans l'entourage de son amie ne serait pas plus mal. L'homme en question n'était pas le premier choix de Dorothy, bien entendu, mais afin que Mikaela ne soit pas ennuyée par les autres hommes, Hank était le barrage parfait. Son amour pour le Dr Mike le poussait à faire tout pour qu'elle se sente heureuse, et si Mikaela le lui demandait, il était certain qu'il allait chercher Sully et tout faire pour le ramener, même si une telle chose allait forcément à l'encontre de son espoir.

Desserrant son étreinte, Hank entreprit de retirer les pics à chignon de la chevelure rousse de la femme devant lui. Mikaela baissa la tête puis termina de défaire sa coiffure avant de secouer la tête puis de passer un ruban autour de ses mèches en soupirant.

— Que dois-je faire, Hank ? demanda-t-elle soudain. Mon mari est aux abonnés absents, mes lettres à Denver sont restées muettes, je ne sais plus quoi faire...  
— Laisse-le revenir de lui-même, Mikaela. Je suis certain qu'il a terriblement honte d'avoir réagi comme ça quand tu étais à mon chevet. Sully est un homme bien, il reviendra. J'en suis certain.

Mikaela regarda le barman du coin de l'œil et s'assit sur sa couchette.

— Même si cela te brise le cœur ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Hank remua les mâchoires.

— Même, dit-il.

Il marqua une pause puis se détourna.

— Bonne nuit, Mikaela, et si tu veux un vrai lit, ma proposition tient jusqu'à demain matin...

Mikaela sourit. Le barman s'en alla alors en fermant soigneusement la porte après lui et la jeune femme soupira profondément. Elle se releva en dénouant son tablier, alla le suspendre à la patère puis se glissa derrière le paravent pour enfiler la robe de nuit qu'elle gardait toujours dans un tiroir de sa commode, justement au cas où elle devrait passer la nuit dans son cabinet.


	15. Chapter 15

Couché dans son lit, les mains sous la tête, Hank peinait à trouver le sommeil. Le réveil posé sur la table de chevet indiquait trois heures du matin et pourtant, il avait encore les yeux grands ouverts. Mais pourquoi ? Agacé, l'homme se leva et se dirigea vers la bassine de porcelaine remplie d'eau. Il s'arrosa le visage, s'ébroua puis, tout en s'essuyant le visage, retourna à son lit mais se figea en passant devant la fenêtre. Il recula d'un pas et colla son nez contre le carreau.

— Nom d'un chien ! siffla-t-il. Sully !

Aussitôt, Hank enfila un pantalon, sauta dans ses bottes et s'enroula dans son manteau d'hiver avant de dévaler l'escalier en faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller ses clients. Il jaillit alors dans la rue et regarda autour de lui. Personne.

— Et merde ! jura-t-il. T'es où espèce d'imbécile !  
— Juste derrière-toi, Hank...

Hank dit volte-face et chercha son colt à sa taille mais ne l'y trouva pas.

— Pas besoin de ton arme, dit alors Sully en sortant de l'ombre. Je ne suis même pas armé...

Le barman fronça les sourcils.

— Et fagoté comme un rupin, remarqua-il.  
— Certes...  
— D'où tu viens comme ça ? Tu te rends compte de ce que le Dr Mike endure depuis deux mois ?

Sully fronça les sourcils.

— Tu t'es bien chargé de la réconforter, si j'en crois ce que j'ai vu à Denver... persiffla-t-il.  
— Là tu te trompes, je n'ai fait que mon boulot d'ami ! répliqua aussitôt Hank.  
— Mikaela est ma femme, Hank, et tant qu'un divorce ne sera pas prononcé, tu n'as pas le droit de poser tes mains dessus !

Sully avait les mâchoires serrées.

— Allons la réveiller alors, ta chère femme, et voyons voir comment elle va réagir en te voyant ! répliqua le barman.  
— Comme ceci ! dit soudain une voix dans le dos de Hank qui pivota pour découvrir une Mikaela Quinn cheveux défaits, pieds nus, en robe de nuit, avec un fusil de chasse armé dans les mains et le visage ravagé de larmes.  
— Mikaela... dit Sully. Chérie, baisse ce fusil, tu...  
— Je ne blesserais personne, Sully, je sais me servir d'une arme, le coupa la femme médecin. Tu te rends compte de ce que j'ai enduré ces dernières semaines ? Tu t'es enfui de la maison, Sully ! Tu m'as abandonnée, avec les enfants, tout ça parce que je refuse de te donner un autre enfant ! Où étais-tu ? Hein ! Dis-le-moi !

En larmes, Mikaela agita le fusil et Hank, en parfait connaisseur, à la fois de la colère et des armes à feu, tenta une approche.

— Ne bouge pas Hank, je t'en prie, je ne voudrais pas te blesser... dit la jeune femme.  
— Tu le tutoie ? demanda Sully, surpris.  
— Simplement parce que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui me soutienne, Sully ! Tu t'es enfui comme un lâche, tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles pendant des semaines et un jour, je vais chercher un patient à Denver et toi tu es là, habillé comme un prince, sortant d'une banque ! Qu'est-ce que tu as foutu, nom de Dieu, pendant tout ce temps !? s'exclama Mikaela.

En entendant la femme blasphémer, les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard. Sully recula d'un pas. Elle était vraiment en pétard...

— Je... J'ai fait une erreur, je le reconnais, dit-il. Mais j'allais t'appeler Mikaela, je le jure... Seulement je... je n'ai pas eu le temps et...  
— Pas le temps ?! croassa son épouse. Pas le temps pour donner des nouvelles à ta femme et à tes enfants ? Colleen est sur le point d'accoucher, Sully ! Tu vas être grand-père et tu ne t'en inquiète même pas !

Le trappeur devint blanc. Il déglutit et Mikaela s'approcha d'un pas. Hank saisit soudain le canon du fusil et lui arracha l'arme des mains. Il le cassa aussitôt et en fit sauter les deux chevrotines.

— La colère fait faire des choses stupides, Mikaela, dit-il. Sully, si tu restes, je te conseille de te trouver un endroit où dormir. Fringué comme ça, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à t'incruster chez Preston.

Le sarcasme était évident et Sully ne répondit pas. Il préféra secouer la tête.

— Je repars avec le train de sept heures, dit-il.  
— Où ? demanda Mikaela. Tu fuis encore, avoues !  
— Non, chérie, non, je ne fuis pas, je... Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler, c'est confidentiel.  
— Confidentiel au point de laisser ta famille dans la douleur ! s'exclama Mikaela, mauvaise.

Elle se frotta le visage et secoua la tête.

— Demain j'appelle le juge de Denver, dit-elle. Tu devrais rapidement trouver les papiers du divorce là où tu vis à Denver !

Elle pivota alors et disparu dans la Clinique. Hank hésita à la suivre. Il posa le fusil cassé sur son bras replié et inspira profondément.

— Ne t'avise plus jamais de revenir par ici, Sully, dit-il sans le regarder. Si tu remets un jour les pieds à Colorado Springs sans une bonne raison, je te ferais passer l'envie de maltraiter les femmes !

Sully déglutit.

— Hank... Je suis désolé, répondit-il. Je suis sincèrement désolé, mais j'ai été mandaté par le Président Grant et... je n'ai pas le droit de parler de ce que je fais... J'imagine que si Mikaela veut des réponses, elle devra les obtenir de quelqu'un d'autre que moi... En attendant... si elle maintient ce qu'elle a dit, alors j'accepte le divorce.  
— Je vais essayer de l'en dissuader, dit le barman.  
— Malgré ton amour pour elle ?  
— Malgré cela, oui ! répondit aussitôt l'homme blond en pivotant. Oui, je vais empêcher ta stupidité de faire éclater ta famille, alors que ce n'est pas mon boulot, mais le tient ! Sully, je t'ai toujours apprécié, mais sur ce coup-là, tu me déçois terriblement. Je pensais que tu aimais le Dr Mike beaucoup plus qu'une simple mission secrète du Président Grant...  
— Je... Je vais essayer de convaincre le Président de m'autoriser à en parler avec Mikaela, mais je ne garantis rien, je ne...

Sully secoua la tête. Il se détourna alors mais resta sur place.

— Hank...  
— Quoi ?  
— Prends soin d'elle, d'accord ? Si elle demande le divorce, occupe-toi de Mikaela...

Le trappeur baissa alors la tête puis se fondit dans les ombres et Hank resta planté là, pas bien sûr d'avoir tout comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer. Se secouant, il traversa néanmoins la rue et pénétra dans la Clinique, inquiet du silence de la femme médecin.


	16. Chapter 16

La rumeur du très bref passage nocturne de Sully à Colorado Springs enfla comme un ballon de baudruche dès le lendemain et dura de nombreux jours. Quand Matthew, Colleen, Brian et Katie apprirent que leur père était de retour, ils assiégèrent le Dr Mike pour savoir où il était reparti et s'il allait revenir avec leur mère, mais la femme médecin, bouleversée, avait préféré laisser le choix de réponse à Dorothy.

— Maman ?  
— Brian, je ne... Où est Dorothy ?  
— Dehors, elle... Maman, est-ce que Sully va revenir à la maison ou pas ? Tu sais, je suis adulte maintenant, je peux encaisser, quoi que soit...

Mikaela pinça les lèvres puis s'adossa à sa chaise en soupirant. Brian tira un tabouret près d'elle.

— Sully est parti parce qu'il a apparemment été mandaté par le Président Grant, mais il n'a rien pu me dire parce que c'est secret. Mais j'ai du mal à y croire, vois-tu...  
— Pourquoi ? Ça peut être vrai, non ?  
— Oui, comme ce peut être une excuse.  
— Une excuse pour cacher quoi ?

Brian et Mikaela levèrent la tête et découvrirent Matthew sur le seuil. Le jeune homme de trente-cinq ans entra dans le cabinet et poussa un autre tabouret vers le bureau de sa mère adoptive.

— Maman, enfin, pourquoi vous ne lui posez pas des questions, hein ? Tenez, j'ai mieux encore, écrivez au Président Grant, et exigez de savoir ce que Sully cache. C'est peut-être en rapport avec les Indiens, ou encore avec les mouvements de troupe un peu partout dans le nord...  
— Ou c'est peut-être une histoire d'espionnage ! s'exclama Brian.

Mikaela pouffa. Elle se ressaisit cependant rapidement et annonça à ses deux garçons qu'elle avait osé prononcer le mot qu'elle repoussait depuis des années. Si Brian fut surpris, Matthew se contenta de soupirer en croisant les bras.

— Je le savais... dit-il en réponse à la question silencieuse de sa mère.  
— C'est-à-dire ? dit Brian. Qu'est-ce que tu savais, Matthew ?  
— Papa et Maman ne sont plus heureux depuis des années, Brian... expliqua-t-il. N'est-ce pas, Dr Mike ? Rien ne va plus, ce n'est pas vrai ?  
— Si, avoua alors Mikaela. Tu as raison, mon chéri... Sully a toujours voulu un autre enfant, mais depuis que j'ai perdu le bébé que j'attendais quand Katie était petite, je ne suis plus jamais retombée enceinte.  
— Andrew t'a examinée ? demanda Brian.  
— Oui, bien sûr, et je suis en parfaite santé, mais non, rien à faire.  
— Vous l'avez dit à Sully, ça ? demanda Matthew.  
— Bien entendu ! Mais il refuse de comprendre que ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, c'est que je ne peux pas ! De plus, si jamais je tombe enceinte, à mon âge, ce serait dangereux, et pour moi, et pour le bébé. Ce n'est plus de mon âge d'avoir des enfants, soupira Mikaela en secouant la tête.

Un silence passa. On appela soudain Brian dehors et il regarda sa mère. Elle lui sourit en hochant la tête et le jeune homme s'en alla rejoindre ses amis. Matthew resta alors seul avec sa mère et, jetant un œil nonchalant par la fenêtre derrière la femme médecin, il entr'aperçu Hank sous son porche, les mains dans les poches de son veston noir, surveillant un peu les alentours de son Saloon.

— Et avec Hank ? demanda soudain l'ainé du Dr Mike.

Celle-ci sursauta.

— Pardon ? Qu'as-tu dit, Matthew ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers elle et pinça les lèvres. Il regarda autour de lui puis soupira et fixa son regard bleu sur sa mère.

— Donneriez-vous un enfant à Hank, Maman ? demanda-t-il.  
— Hank ? Mais... Pourquoi dis-tu une telle chose, Matthew, je ne...  
— Maman, je vous en prie, ne soyez pas aussi stupide que vous en avez l'air...  
— Matthew, je t'en prie...  
— ... et avouez que vous vous êtes découvert un faible pour Hank, acheva le jeune homme sans tenir compte de la réprimande du Dr Mike. Cela dit, je ne peux pas vous en vouloir, il a un bon fond malgré tout...

Gênée, Mikaela se racla la gorge.

— Je ne veux pas parler de cela avec toi, dit-elle. Ma priorité est de régler cette histoire avec Sully, après seulement, je verrais... pour le reste.

Matthew passa sa langue sur ses lèvres asséchées par l'hiver. Mikaela ouvrit alors un tiroir de son bureau et lui tendit une petite boîte en métal. Le jeune homme la glissa dans sa poche de veste puis se gratta le front et demanda :

— Si vous divorcez, Sully et vous, Dr Mike... Est-ce que vous allez donner sa chance à Hank ?

Mikaela dit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

— Que sont ces questions, fils ? demanda-t-elle. Pour un peu, je penserais que Hank t'a payé pour me les poser et lui rapporter les réponses !

Matthew eut un frémissement.

— Pas Hank... dit-il en baissant le nez.

Un silence passa et Mikaela sentit le sang se retirer de son visage.

— Pas Hank ? dit-elle. Qui... ? Sully ? Matthew, tu as vu Sully ? Quand !  
— Je ne l'ai pas vu, Maman... Je... Nous nous écrivons... Depuis qu'il est parti de la maison, nous correspondons... Je lui donne des nouvelles de la famille et il me parle des endroits qu'il visite, mais rien de plus, je ne sais strictement rien sur sa mission, je le jure ! Je savais qu'il allait venir ici mais je ne savais pas quand et...  
— Matthew...

Atterrée, Mikaela passa ses mains sur son visage puis se leva lentement et se dirigea vers un des meubles de son cabinet. Elle sortit une bouteille d'une vitrine, la lut puis attrapa un verre et s'en servit.

— Maman, qu'est-ce que... s'inquiéta aussitôt son fils.  
— Juste de l'alcool... répondit Mikaela.

Elle vida le verre puis posa ses mains sur le buffet et baissa la tête. Soudain, elle fut prise de spasmes et des sanglots montèrent. Matthew serra les mâchoires.

— Pardon, Maman... dit-il en se levant. Je suis désolé...

Il la prit dans ses bras et elle pleura contre son épaule. Il s'excusa encore plusieurs fois et quand la femme recula en passant ses mains sur ses joues, on s'annonça à la porte d'entrée ouverte – malgré le froid, il y avait un grand soleil et un peu de chaleur naturelle ne faisait pas de mal en hiver.

— Hank... dit alors Matthew.  
— Dr Mike, tout va bien ? demanda le barman.  
— Oui Hank, merci... Matthew, tu peux partir, je...  
— Partir ? Non, non Dr Mike, je ne...  
— Chéri, s'il te plait... Rentre à la maison. Nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard...

Mikaela se détourna et Matthew baissa le nez. Malgré ses trente-cinq ans bien sonnés, le jeune homme se sentit très mal d'avoir fait de la peine à sa mère dans un tel moment de tristesse. Affaiblie par la disparition de Sully, puis son bref retour, ajouter à cela ses sentiments pour Hank, et la gestion de la Clinique qui affichait complet en cette saison, Mikaela avait toutes les peines du monde à encaisser un nouveau coup. Matthew, malgré son malaise, préféra s'en aller et, contournant Hank, il récupéra son cheval et s'en alla.

— Dr Mike ? Tout va bien ? demanda alors le barman.

Mikaela, retournée s'asseoir à son bureau, secoua la tête. Le menton dans la main, les doigts serrés sur ses lèvres, elle sanglotait, les yeux fermés. Des larmes glissaient sur ses joues lisses de toutes rides et Hank se sentit mal de la voir pleurer librement sans même chercher à se cacher.

Posant le paquet qu'il venait d'acheter chez Loren, il entra dans le cabinet et ferma la porte avant de contourner le bureau et de se pencher près de la femme. Il posa une main son épaule et Mikaela baissa la tête.

— Viens te reposer, dit-il en lui prenant le bras tout en se relevant. Tu as besoin de dormir, Mikaela... Tes nerfs vont lâcher si tu continues à tirer dessus comme ça...  
— Hank, je suis déjà au bout du rouleau... gémit Mikaela en se levant.

Elle s'appuya contre son bureau et soudain, vacilla. Hank lui lâcha aussitôt l'épaule et l'enleva dans ses bras. Mikaela laissa échapper un cri de surprise puis soudain, elle se mit à rire.

— Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ? demanda Hank, étonné.  
— Toi, répondit Mikaela.  
— Moi ? Et pourquoi donc suis-je drôle ? Tu pleurais il y a deux minutes et voilà que tu es écroulée de rire...

Mikaela pouffa contre l'épaule du barman qui la reposa au sol. Lui prenant le menton, il lui releva la tête et elle le regarda en cessant de rire.

— Ne faites pas une chose que vous pourriez regretter, Hank Lawson... souffla-t-elle.  
— Je ne regrette jamais mes actes, Mikaela Quinn...

Le barman l'embrassa alors et Mikaela gémit malgré elle. Elle se détendit brutalement et, saisissant le veston de l'homme, elle le repoussa contre le classeur de bois qui protesta. Le baiser vigoureux qui s'en suivit aurait fait hurler Dorothy, et Sully aurait tué Hank en lui lançant son Tomahawk en pleine tête, mais Mikaela n'en avait cure. Peu importe si on la surprenait à embrasser avec passion un autre homme que son mari ; peu importe que cet homme soit un proxénète tenancier de Saloon ; peu importe que... peu importe tout en fait !

Brisant le baiser, Hank la saisit par la taille et entreprit de lui dévorer le cou. Elle gémit. Il échangea alors leurs places et la hissa sur ses hanches. Mikaela laissa échapper un petit cri et sentit aussitôt son cœur s'emballer et son corps réagir.

— Hank ! dit-elle soudain.  
— Mikaela...  
— Hank, attends, je ne...  
— Mikaela, s'il te plait...

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

— Ne brise pas ce doux rêve !

Il l'embrassa de plus belle et Mikaela s'abandonna à son étreinte. Elle avait cruellement besoin qu'on l'aime et Hank était parfait pour cela. Refoulé depuis des années, il gardait couvert un feu ardent pour la belle femme médecin de son cœur et maintenant qu'elle lui permettait d'y laisser libre cours, il n'allait pas s'en priver !


	17. Chapter 17

Ce fut un coup de sonnette qui brisa l'étreinte passionnée des deux amants. Hank se hâta de s'écarter de sa belle pendant que celle-ci, échevelée, remettait ses jupes en place, même si le barman n'était pas allé fourrager dessous.

Lissant son tablier, Mikaela alla s'asseoir à son bureau en retirant ses épingles à chignon. Ses cheveux roux striés de blanc dégringolèrent dans son dos et elle les peigna rapidement du bout des doigts pendant que Hank récupérait ses commissions, lui envoyait un clin d'œil puis filait par la porte arrière du cabinet.

Un second coup de sonnette retentit et Mikaela sursauta. Elle passa ses mains sur ses joues, arrangea sa frange puis soupira brièvement et fit entrer le visiteur en faisant mine qu'elle était en train d'écrire, parfaitement calme...

.

— Je t'y prends !

Hank bondit royalement de frayeur et trébucha sur ses bottes. Il se retourna et fit mine d'envoyer un coup de poing à Jake qui l'évita en rigolant.

Chargé de deux caisses de bouteilles, Jake revenait de l'épicerie de Loren et il avait vu Hank entrer dans le cabinet du Dr Mike, mais pas en ressortir. Il avait donc décidé de passer par derrière, entre les bâtiments, et était tombé sur son meilleur ami...

— Pourquoi tu te sauves comme un voleur ? demanda le barbier avec un sourire en coin. Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec le Dr Mike, hein ?  
— Mais rien ! dit Hank en renvoyant ses longs cheveux bouclés dans son dos. Je ne sais pas où tu vas chercher que...  
— Héhé, je te connais, Hank Lawson, on a grandi ensemble, n'oublie pas ! dit Jake. Allez vient donc, je te paie un verre, tu vas tout me raconter !

Hank haussa un sourcil puis sourit et ils s'en retournèrent à la Pépite d'Or.

.

— T'es sérieux ?

Jake se mit à rire et vida son verre. C'était la fin de la journée, tous les clients étaient partis et les deux amis étaient au bar en train de prendre un peu de bon temps avant d'attaquer le ménage et le rangement du Saloon.

— Toi et Mikaela... Alors ça !  
— Il n'y a pas de « toi et Michaela » encore, Jake, c'est juste que... Je ne sais pas, y a un truc qui s'est passé tout à l'heure et...  
— Un peu qu'il y a un truc qui s'est passé ! s'exclama le barbier. Tu as failli te faire...  
— Shhh !

Jake s'esclaffa.

— Hank Lawson rouge pivoine ! dit-il, mort de rire. Ça vaut le détour !  
— Arrête donc un peu de me charrier, tu veux ? grogna alors le barman.

Hank vida son verre et s'en resservit un autre en soupirant.

— Bon sang, Jake, je n'en reviens pas ! Mikaela qui...  
— Qui se lâche, dis les choses comme elles sont, mec !  
— Ouais... Oh bon Dieu, c'était bon !  
— Tu aurais pu l'avoir aujourd'hui, tu sais ça ?  
— Ouais, bien sûr, je ne suis pas con... Ouais, j'aurais pu, mais non. Mikaela est une Dame, Jake, pas une de nos femmes qui n'hésitent pas à rouler sous la table avec un inconnu. Bien qu'elle vive ici depuis vingt ans, Mikaela Quinn est loin d'être comme les autres...

Jake hocha la tête.

— Un point pour le barman, dit-il. Tu as prévu pour quand ? demanda-t-il.  
— Sûrement pas tant qu'elle sera mariée !  
— Sérieux ? Mec...  
— Je sais, je sais ! Mais je ne veux aucun problème avec Sully, moi ! Il a dit l'autre jour que si elle demandait le divorce, il l'accepterait. Ils ne sont plus heureux depuis des années, Jake, tu as bien dû le voir...  
— Oui, enfin, disons que Theresa avait quelques doutes, mais quand même...  
— Quand on n'est pas bien avec quelqu'un, on se sépare, Jake, c'est aussi simple que ça... dit Hank en vidant un nouveau verre. Allez ! dit-il en le reposant à l'envers. On se met au boulot sinon demain on y sera encore !

Jake hocha la tête, vida son verre, le retourna sur le comptoir puis alla chercher des balais pendant que son meilleur ami retournait les chaises sur les tables de poker.

.

Mikaela fut victime de rêves étranges cette nuit-là, pour ne pas dire enflammés. Oh ! Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ce genre de rêves mais en général, c'était Sully le « héros », pas Hank...

Le réveil fut dur pour la femme médecin et si Katie n'était pas venue frapper contre sa porte pour lui signaler qu'il était bientôt huit heures, elle serait volontiers restée couché. Malheureusement, elle devait se lever pour conduire Katie à l'école et pour ensuite ouvrir son cabinet et s'occuper de ses patients de la Clinique.

Ce fut donc un peu honteuse et émotive que Mikaela se rendit en ville pour une nouvelle journée d'hiver. Il n'avait pas encore neigé cette année et pourtant, Noël était dans une semaine, mais à Colorado Springs, il y avait rarement de la neige pour les fêtes... au grand dam des enfants qui ne pouvaient s'amuser dehors le matin de Noël.

— Maman ?  
— Matthew ? Quel bon vent t'amène ?

Occupée à finir le bandage d'un homme qui s'était foulé le poignet en tombant d'une échelle, Mikaela haussa un sourcil en direction de son ainé qui baissa le menton.

— Voilà, c'est terminé ! dit alors la femme. Et la prochaine fois, Monsieur Tomas, ne montez pas sur cette échelle en la posant les pieds dans la boue, d'accord ?  
— Entendu, Docteur. Merci... Ma femme passera vous payer dans la journée.  
— Pas de problèmes... Et soyez prudent, je ne veux plus vous voir ici.

Monsieur Tomas sourit puis quitta la clinique en enfilant sa veste un peu laborieusement. Mikaela dit alors signe à Matthew de la suivre et elle s'assit derrière son bureau. Le jeune homme lui tendit une lettre.

— C'est ? dit sa mère.  
— Sully...

Mikaela fronça les sourcils. Depuis l'altercation que son mari avait eue avec Hank, en pleine nuit, quelques jours en arrière, la femme médecin avait été quelque peu refroidie sur la sincérité de son tendre et cher.

— Et que veux-tu que j'en fasse ? demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement.  
— Maman, s'il vous plait, ce sont des excuses, il...  
— Matthew, je suis consciente que tu veuilles qu'il revienne, mais tu l'as dit toi-même, chéri... Nous ne sommes plus heureux depuis des années...

Matthew dodelina de la tête.

— Oh Maman, non, n'abandonnez pas... dit-il. Il y a peut-être encore moyen de...  
— D'éviter la séparation ? Je ne sais pas, Matthew, honnêtement je ne sais pas...  
— Enfin, Maman, je ne comprends pas...  
— Il n'y a rien à comprendre, Matthew, c'est comme ça.  
— Par pitié, ne me dites pas que vous avez envie de quitter Sully pour Hank, par pitié !  
— Quoi ? Non, enfin !

Surprise, Mikaela serra les mâchoires.

— Entre Sully et moi, rien ne va plus depuis longtemps mais nous n'avons rien dit pour vous épargner, surtout Katie et Colleen. Ta sœur va accoucher d'ici quelques jours, il serait très malvenu pour moi de l'accabler sous la vérité.  
— Quelle vérité, Maman ? Celle que vous n'aimez plus Sully ? Ou celle que vous avez de tendres sentiments pour Hank ?  
— Mais tais-toi donc ! répliqua aussitôt Mikaela. Je ne ressens rien pour Hank, tu entends ? Rien !

Un frisson lui parcouru soudain l'échine et elle tourna la tête vers la porte.

— Oh Seigneur, ce n'est pas vrai... dit-elle. Hank, vous...  
— Ne dites rien Mikaela, j'ai parfaitement compris le message.

Le barman dit demi-tour, plantant sur le seul du cabinet l'une des filles du Saloon dont la main droite était enroulée d'un torchon sanguinolent.

— Écoute, Matthew, va-t'en, dit alors Mikaela en se levant. J'ai suffisamment de problèmes comme ça. Nous reparlerons de toute cette histoire plus tard.

D'humeur indéfinissable, Matthew tourna les talons et s'en alla. Il n'avait aucune envie de que ses parents se séparent, pas après treize ans de mariage, mais ce qu'il ne voulait absolument pas, c'était que Mikaela quitte Sully pour Hank ! Ça jamais, même s'il avait reconnu que Hank pouvait être un gentil garçon quand il y mettait du sien.

.

La journée de Mikaela fut rythmée par les patients, majoritairement au nez coulant ou à la gorge râpeuse, et la femme n'avait qu'une envie, fermer le cabinet pour parler à Hank. Malheureusement, quand elle put enfin boucler son office, et qu'elle traversa la rue, elle se heurta à Jake qui lui refusa formellement le passage.

— Jake, je vous en prie, c'est un malentendu, je ne... tenta-t-elle.

— Malentendu ou pas, mauvais moment ou pas, ce qui est dit est dit, Mikaela et vous ne pourrez pas le faire oublier à Hank ! Vous vous rendez compte que vous venez de briser tous ses espoirs ?

— Oh pitié, il s'en remettra, c'est un grand garçon !  
— Certes, mais il vous aime, nom de Dieu !

Jake serra les mâchoires et baissa le ton.

— Vous vous envoyez en l'air avec lui et ensuite vous l'envoyez balader comme un malpropre ? C'est du joli !

Mikaela vira au rouge très soutenu et sembla soudain enfler de colère.

— Je ne vous permets pas, Jake ! s'exclama-t-elle. Bon, ça suffit, j'en ai assez ! J'ai besoin d'air ! Je m'en vais !

Elle tourna les talons et se hâta dans la rue. Jake lui lança quelques mots qu'elle n'entendit pas et, se hissant sur son chariot, la femme fouetta ses chevaux et rentra aussi sec à la maison. Elle y trouva Brian et Katie, l'un en train d'aider l'autre pour ses devoirs.

— Maman ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda aussitôt Brian.  
— J'en ai assez, Brian, dit Mikaela en jetant son manteau sur une chaise. Va faire une valise, Katie aussi, nous partons pour Boston !  
— Boston ?! Mais maman ?!  
— Pas de mais, je ne supporte plus les gens qui m'entourent, nous partons passez Noël chez mes sœurs, point !

Mikaela disparu alors à l'étage et Brian regarda sa sœur.

— Elle est devenue folle ? demanda la jeune fille.  
— Je crois... Bon, tu l'as entendue, on va passer les fêtes à Boston !

Katie sourit alors largement puis, pliant ses affaires de classe, elle se rendit aussitôt dans sa chambre pour faire un sac, ravie à l'idée de voir ses tantes de la grande ville.

.

— Vous ne pouvez pas partir, Mère, enfin !

Andrew suivait Mikaela à grands pas le long du train au départ pour Boston.

— Je ne peux pas, mais je le fais quand même, Andrew et je vous charge de vous occuper de mon cabinet pendant mon absence.  
— Ça c'est une formalité, dit le Dr Cook en agitant les mains. Vous serez absente pour la naissance de mon enfant, et ça je ne m'en fiche pas !

Mikaela s'arrêta et soupira, le dos raide. Elle baissa alors la tête et la voilette de son chapeau ondula.

— Écoutez Andrew, dit-elle alors. Je suis au bord de la crise de nerfs et si je ne prends pas des vacances bientôt, il pourrait y avoir des morts. Sully m'a abandonnée pour Dieu sait quelle raison, et plus les jours passent et plus je songe à le quitter, mes enfants n'ont de cesse de me rappeler mes erreurs passées, j'en ai assez. Laissez-moi partir, prendre du recul, je reviendrais le quatre janvier, je l'espère, reposée et à même de régler mes problèmes. Bon Noël, Andrew.

Mikaela planta là le jeune homme et entra dans la Billetterie. Horace lui donna les trois billets pour Boston qu'elle avait réservés en hâte la veille et, tout en se désolant de la voir partir de si mauvaise humeur, il lui souhaita un bon voyage et de bonnes fêtes.

— Va lui parler, je t'en prie !  
— Pourquoi moi ?  
— Tu es son amie, Theresa !  
— Jake, je suis son amie, oui, mais je ne suis pas sa mère ! Mikaela fait ce qu'elle veut et, honnêtement, je la comprends. S'il m'était arrivé tout ce qui lui est arrivé à elle ces dernières semaines, j'aurais craqué moi aussi, et depuis longtemps, crois-moi !

— Enfin, tu vas la laisser partir comme ça ?  
— Tu veux que je mette devant le train, les bras en croix, peut-être ? Ce n'est pas à moi de faire cela...

Theresa jeta un regard vers Hank, affalé dans le noir dans un coin de la grande salle du Saloon, fermé en ce dimanche. L'homme broyait du noir depuis la veille et quand Jake le regarda, il eut un pincement au cœur.

— Elle l'a détruit, soupira-t-il.  
— Non, pas nécessairement, dit Theresa. Mikaela a dit cela pour se donner une contenance face à son fils, malheureusement, Hank était là et l'a pris pour argent comptant. Quand il comprendra que ce n'était que paroles en l'air, il sautera dans le premier train pour Boston.  
— Tu crois ? Il lui courre après depuis vingt ans...  
— Et il va finir par l'attraper, je le sens, Jake, au fond de moi. La vie avec Sully est terminée pour Mikaela et il faut qu'ils se séparent de façon cordiale. Une fois cela fait, alors seulement elle pourra envisager de faire évoluer ses sentiments pour Hank.  
— Elle ne m'aime pas... croassa le barman depuis sa chaise. Elle l'a dit elle-même...

Sa voix fila des frissons au couple près de la porte et Theresa s'approcha de l'homme effondré. Elle se baissa près de lui et repoussa les mèches blondes qui lui tombaient devant le visage comme un rideau.

— Hank... Tu te fais du mal pour rien, dit doucement l'espagnole. Tu le sais qu'elle t'aime, tu en as eu un aperçu l'autre jour dans son cabinet... Malheureusement, elle ne peut pas te l'avouer, parce qu'elle est mariée, et aussi parce que c'est une Dame et qu'une Dame ne se conduit pas comme une poulette de Saloon.  
— Elle me fait mariner depuis vingt ans, Theresa ! répliqua Hank. Tu ne crois pas que j'en ai peut-être assez, moi aussi, de son petit jeu ?

Theresa eut un sourire.

— Non, je ne crois pas...

Elle lui caressa la joue puis se releva et retourna près de Jake qui passa un bras sur ses reins creusés par la grossesse avant de se diriger vers la gare afin de dire au revoir à Mikaela, quand même.


	18. Chapter 18

— Mikaela !  
— Rebecca !

Le Dr Mike se rua littéralement dans les bras de sa sœur ainée et celle-ci l'enlaça solidement avant de s'intéresser à Brian puis Katie.

— Mon Dieu qu'ils sont beaux ! s'exclama la Rebecca en posant ses mains sur les joues de Brian puis de Katie. Mais je ne vois pas Sully... Ni Matthew et Colleen, ils ne sont pas venus avec toi ?  
— Non, mais je vais tout vous raconter. Pouvons-nous aller chez nous, il fait bien plus froid ici qu'à Colorado Springs ! dit Mikaela.  
— Oui, bien entendu, venez dans la voiture !

Toute la troupe grimpa dans la calèche qui les conduisit aussitôt jusqu'à la grande maison familiale que les trois sœurs encore en vie de Mikaela se partageaient avec leurs familles respectives.

— Vous allez vous installer dans les appartements de Marjorie, vous y serez parfaitement bien ! Combien de temps restez-vous ?  
— Jusqu'au quatre janvier, dit Mikaela. J'avais besoin de me changer les idées.  
— Hum, oui, je comprends. Je suis peinée que Sully se soit ainsi moqué de toi, je ne le pensais pas aussi retors...  
— Mon père est un homme bien ! protesta aussitôt Katie.  
— Oui, ma chérie, je ne voulais pas te froisser, dit Rebecca en lui caressant la joue. Allez, allez vous rafraichir et vous installer, puis redescendez au salon, nous prendrons le thé.

Mikaela sourit puis le majordome et deux aides les précédèrent avec les valises, plutôt encombrantes, jusqu'aux anciens appartements de feue la seconde fille Quinn, Marjorie, décédé de la grippe des années plus tôt, à Colorado Springs.

.

— Katie, veux-tu de l'eau chaude ?  
— Non merci, maman, je ne prendrais pas un bain ce soir, je suis trop fatiguée, je serais capable de m'endormir dedans...

Mikaela sourit. Sa fille de treize ans était en train de devenir une jeune fille et elle faisait déjà tourner la tête de beaucoup de garçons à Colorado Springs. Mais elle s'en fichait comme de son premier lange ! Elle, comme sa mère, elle voulait devenir Docteur en Médecine, ou alors peut-être Sage-femme car elle adorait les bébés et avait déjà dit à Colleen qu'elle serait sa baby-sitter attitrée, chose qui avait tout de suite plut aux deux jeunes médecins du Château...

— Maman ? Est-ce que Sully pourrait être ici, à Boston ? demanda soudain Brian de sa chambre.  
— Ici, à Boston ? Et que ferait-il là ? demanda Mikaela depuis sa propre chambre.

Les appartements de Marjorie étaient vastes et composés d'un grand salon principal de forme carrée qu'entouraient quatre pièces, transformées en chambres d'amis, mais étant initialement chambre, séjour, bureau et salle de couture ou de lecture. Seule la salle de couture avait subsisté et Mikaela se sentit émue en retrouvant les objets que sa grande-sœur avait chéris et manipulés pendant des années.

Déposant des sous-vêtements dans un tiroir, Mikaela soupira. Si Sully était à Boston, chose peu probable, elle n'allait sûrement pas aller lui parler ! Il l'avait humiliée presque publiquement en s'enfuyant de la maison, trois mois plus tôt, sans rien dire, ni à sa propre femme, ni à son meilleur ami, Nuage Dansant. Son bref retour, un mois plus tôt, avait complètement chamboulée Mikaela qui avait dû prendre des petites infusions de plantes pour dormir tellement elle était troublée et furieuse.

— Tu iras le voir, s'il est ici, maman ? demanda Katie, assise sur le lit de sa mère.  
— Voir qui ? Ah, papa ? Non, chérie.  
— Pourquoi ? Je sais qu'il n'a pas été très sympa en partant comme ça sans rien dire mais quand même...

Mikaela passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis ferma le tiroir et se retourna.

— Ma puce... dit-elle. Tu es grande maintenant, tu devrais comprendre ce que je vais te dire...  
— Ah...

Katie baissa aussitôt le nez et renifla.

— Vous allez divorcer, c'est ça ? dit-elle doucement.  
— Qui t'en a parlé ? demanda sa mère.  
— Matthew... Et Colleen aussi, et Brian... Et même Mademoiselle Dorothy...  
— Dorothy aussi ? Ils se sont passé le mot ?  
— Ne te fâche pas, maman, dit Brian en apparaissant dans la porte. Il n'y a vraiment que vous deux pour ne pas vous rendre compte que ce n'est plus ça depuis des années...  
— Sérieusement ?

Atterrée, Mikaela s'assit au bout d'une chaise et Brian s'approcha en hochant la tête.

— Je ne suis pas bête, maman, dit-il. Je vois bien que vous ne vous parlez plus... Vous ne vous engueulez pas toute la journée, c'est déjà ça mais vous avez trop de travail chacun pour avoir le temps de vous crêper le chignon...

Mikaela rougit, honteuse d'avoir attendu aussi longtemps avant de parler à ses enfants, tellement longtemps qu'ils avaient apparemment fini par accepter une situation qu'elle-même avait mis des années à admettre.

— J'ai juste une chose à te demander, de la part de Matthew, Colleen, Andrew et Katie, et moi bien, sûr, dit alors Brian.  
— Je t'écoute ?

Mikaela baissa le menton, s'attendant un peu au pire.

— Je voudrais que vous vous réconciliiez quand même... dit le jeune homme. Sully est mon père malgré tout, et celui de Matthew et de Colleen aussi, et bien sûr de Katie. Je veux que vous fassiez la paix avant de divorcer. Je veux pouvoir inviter mes deux parents aux fêtes de Noël sans qu'ils ne soient chacun à un bout de la table et se fassent la tête toute la soirée.

Mikaela plissa le nez. Elle sembla réfléchir et son genou se mit à remuer. Finalement, elle hocha la tête.

— Entendu. Pas de divorce tant que nous ne serons pas redevenus amis.  
— C'est noté. Une autre chose aussi mais là...

Brian coula un regard vers sa sœur qui descendit du lit.

— Je vais voir Tante Rebecca, dit la jeune fille en quittant la chambre.

Elle ferma la porte dans son dos et Brian attendit d'entendre la porte de l'appartement se refermer avant de continuer. Il se tourna ensuite vers sa mère qui soupira.

— Je sais ce que tu vas dire, dit-elle. Hank ?  
— Hank... Je me contrefiche que tu sortes avec lui une fois le divorce prononcé, au contraire, je le connais bien depuis le temps et même s'il a l'air d'une vieille vache aigrie, il est quand même gentil quand il veut. Mais ne va pas trop vite quand même, d'accord ?  
— Trop vite ?  
— Je veux dire...

Brian soupira et Mikaela sourit alors.

— J'ai saisi, dit-elle. Et rassures-toi, chéri, tu n'auras pas d'autre petit frère ou petite sœur, à part Zach si un jour, je dis bien, un jour, j'épouse Hank !

Brian pouffa et secoua la tête.

— Vous seriez capable d'avoir un bébé, même à votre âge ! s'exclama-t-il. Toi et lui êtes comme... je ne sais pas comme quoi mais vous avez l'air d'être sur la même ligne d'esprit, comme dirait Nuage Dansant.

Il pencha alors la tête sur le côté et Mikaela ferma les yeux brièvement.

— Oui, dit-elle en réponse à la question muette de son cadet. Oui, peut-être bien que si j'avais rencontré Hank avant Sully, je l'aurais épousé. Mais ne vas pas croire que j'estime avoir gâché vingt ans de ma vie, pas du tout, Brian, d'accord ? J'ai peut-être cinquante ans mais je suis loin de les faire et j'ai encore toute ma vie devant moi. Je ne dis pas que je suis encore jeune ni que je remonterais en haut de Pikes Peak, mais je suis quelqu'un de solide et j'ai bien l'intention de vivre encore très longtemps !

Brian sourit puis alla embrasser sa mère avant de retourner ranger ses affaires. Le majordome vint alors frapper à la porte de l'appartement pour demander si les invités désiraient du thé et Mikaela indiqua qu'ils arrivaient dans une minute.

.

Les fêtes de Noël à Boston, c'était quand même quelque chose ! Depuis qu'il y avait l'électricité dans les grandes avenues, les boutiques de luxe et les maisons riches s'en donnaient à cœur joie pour décorer leurs devantures, pour le bonheur des grands et des petits. Katie ne dit pas exception à la règle et resta bouche ouverte et yeux pétillants pendant toute la balade nocturne qu'elle dit avec sa mère, son frère et ses tantes. La neige cependant poussa la famille Quinn à rentrer se mettre au chaud et Katie protesta mais Brian lui promit qu'ils joueraient dehors dès le lendemain avant d'aller se changer pour le diner et la veillée.


	19. Chapter 19

— Mikaela, songes-tu réellement à divorcer de Byron ? demanda Rebecca.  
— Oui, répondit sa sœur avec franchise. De plus en plus...

Il était tard et elles n'étaient plus que toutes les deux devant la grande cheminée. Claudette et Maureen étaient couchées depuis longtemps et Rebecca, dont le mari n'était pas en ville pour le moment, préférait profiter de sa jeune sœur qu'elle ne voyait qu'une fois par an et encore. Brian et Katie aussi étaient couchés depuis longtemps et les deux femmes pouvaient donc discuter tranquillement sans craindre de choquer des oreilles sensibles.

— Aurais-tu un amant ? demanda soudain Rebecca.  
— Non, voyons... Sully et moi ne nous aimons plus, voilà tout. Et son départ en catastrophe de la maison après notre dispute a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Je ne sais du reste toujours pas pourquoi il a été missionné par le Président Grant et étrangement, cela ne m'inquiète pas plus...  
— Sweety, Brian m'a soufflé que tu aurais un ami... proche, là-bas, à Colorado Springs et que tu songerais à officialiser votre liaison...  
— Notre liaison ? Rebecca, voyons, je suis toujours mariée, je n'ai de liaison avec personne, juste une grande amitié pour Hank.  
— Hank ? Hank Lawson ? Le barman ?  
— Oui. Tu sais, il a toujours été là pour moi, dans l'ombre, et je ne l'ai compris que très récemment. Quand Sully est parti, il a été là pour me soutenir et quand Sully est brièvement revenu, il a été là aussi.  
— Aimes-tu cet homme ?  
— Honnêtement ? Oui, Rebecca. J'ai une profonde considération pour lui. Notre « relation » puisque que tu sembles y tenir, est basée sur le respect de l'autre et jamais il ne ferait quelque chose qui pourrait me blesser.  
— Songerais-tu à vivre quelque chose avec lui une fois divorcée ?  
— Il se pourrait bien, oui. Brian ne semble pas y être réfractaire, Katie je ne sais pas, quant à Matthew et Colleen, la rudesse dont leur père a fait preuve avec moi les a refroidis et ils aimeraient sans doute que je reste célibataire quelques années... Mais c'est ma vie ! dit soudain la femme médecin en prenant une profonde inspiration. J'ai passé vingt ans à me consacrer à la vie des autres sans prendre le temps de m'occuper de la mienne, et maintenant, j'ai envie de redevenir jeune, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Rebecca sourit.

— Le Démon de Midi, dit-elle. Pourtant, Hank a quelques années de plus que toi, non ?  
— Très peu, trois ans, mais cela n'empêche pas ! Cet homme est très gentil sous ses aspects de « vache aigrie » comme l'a si bien dit Brian. Et oui, si je l'avais rencontré en premier, je l'aurais sans doute épousé, même s'il était très loin de ce que je pouvais appeler un « homme » à l'époque !

Rebecca hocha lentement la tête, les lèvres closes. Des trois filles restantes de la famille Quinn depuis la mort de Marjorie puis de leur mère, elle était celle qui avait l'esprit le plus ouvert et elle comprenait très bien ce que sa sœur éprouvait puisqu'elle-même l'avait éprouvé, une dizaine d'années plus tôt, quand son premier époux avec qui elle avait trois enfants, avait décidé de se séparer d'elle pour aller vivre dans une autre ville et refaire sa vie. Rebecca avait été très blessée de cette décision, mais elle avait finalement trouvé extrêmement intéressant la vie de femme célibataire de cinquante ans et aujourd'hui, à un peu plus de soixante ans, son second époux la satisfaisait complètement et ils avaient même adopté deux frères de vingt ans, trois ans plus tôt, non pas pour avoir une famille ensemble, mais parce que les deux garçons vivaient dans les rues depuis des années après avoir perdu leurs parents de la grippe, un hiver.

Soudain, une porte claqua et deux voix masculines se firent entendre. Mikaela tourna la tête et Rebecca sourit.

— Martial, Jeremy, dit-elle. Venez ici, les garçons...

Les deux frères, jumeaux jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, s'approchèrent de concert avec la même foulée et Mikaela s'en amusa.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Mère ? demanda l'un des deux.  
— Vous vous souvenez de Mikaela, ma jeune sœur ? demanda Rebecca.  
— Euh, non... Nous l'avons déjà rencontrée ?  
— Non, je ne crois pas, mais je vous avais parlé d'elle, elle vient de Colorado Springs...  
— Ah ! Oui, la femme médecin !

Mikaela eut un rire.

— Oui ! dit-elle, amusée. C'est cela ! Je suis enchantée de vous connaitre, jeunes gens.  
— Nous aussi, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.  
— Mon fils Brian devrait bien s'entendre avec vous, même s'il a trois ans de plus que vous, dit alors Mikaela.  
— Ils sont installés dans les appartements de Tante Marjorie, dit alors Rebecca. Mais ne faites pas de bruits si vous allez le voir, sa jeune sœur Katie doit dormir.  
— Nous verrons cela demain, maman, dit l'autre jumeau. La soirée a été longue, nous sommes épuisés.  
— Oui, bien entendu. Bonne nuit, mes fils.  
— Bonne nuit à vous, Mère. Tante Mike...

Les jumeaux s'en allèrent alors et Mikaela regarda sa sœur et sourit largement.

— Ils te comblent de bonheur ! dit-elle.  
— Oh ma sœur, si tu savais à quel point je les aime ! Quand Maverick, Anna et Liam sont absents, ils sont mon rayon de soleil !

Rebecca secoua doucement la tête et Mikaela lui pressa la main dans la sienne. Elle regarda vers la porte qu'avaient franchie les deux garçons pour partir et plissa le nez. Adopter un enfant pour rendre son couple uni ? Non, c'était trop tard... Mikaela grimaça. _Trop tard avec Sully, mais pas avec Hank..._ songea-t-elle.

— Tu m'écoutes ? dit soudain Rebecca.  
— Euh, non, navrée... Tu disais ?  
— Que je boirais bien un petit quelque chose de fort, pas toi ?  
— Hum, voyez-vous cela, un petit plaisir du soir ? dit Mikaela avec un sourire comme sa sœur se levait pour aller servir deux verres de Brandy.  
— Et pourquoi pas, nos hommes aiment bien fumer le cigare entre eux, moi j'ai appris à boire entre copines, c'est toujours mieux que de coudre, non ?

Mikaela sourit et accepta le verre de cristal. Elle but une gorgée du Brandy qu'il contenait puis demanda :

— Toi qui n'a pas peur des mots, Rebecca... Penses-tu que je fais bien de m'engager dans une procédure de divorce à mon âge ?  
— Tu reviendrais sur tes décisions si je te disais que non ? demanda Rebecca en haussant les sourcils.  
— Je ne sais pas... Brian m'a posé une condition, ok pour le divorce, mais à condition que Sully et moi fassions la paix.  
— C'est la moindre des choses et il a parfaitement raison de te l'imposer. Marcus et moi sommes de très bons amis maintenant, dit l'ainée de Mikaela en fronçant les sourcils. Le juge a décidé que nos enfants iraient chez lui un week-end par mois et même encore maintenant qu'ils sont adultes et en famille, ils continuent cela et vont à Washington tous les mois, tous ensemble, avec toute la smala.  
— À Washington ! Il n'a pas trouvé plus loin ?  
— C'est son travail qui l'a envoyé là-bas, dit Rebecca avec un sourire en coin. Et puis tu sais maintenant, avec le train, c'est vite fait de traverser le continent, tu en es la preuve ! En moins de deux jours, on rallie Boston à Washington... Bon, il leur faut évidemment prévoir et parfois, ils ne peuvent partir, mais Marcus comprend, il ne vit pas à côté et les enfants ont école...

Mikaela eut un sourire en coin. La pendule sonna soudain minuit et les deux femmes finirent leur verre en changeant de sujet, préférant parler chiffons. Elles décidèrent d'aller se coucher quand l'horloge indiqua une heure et demi du matin et Mikaela, pensive, eut du mal s'endormir dans ce lit trop mou.

.

Le lendemain, veille de Noël, les trois membres de la famille Sully mirent la main à la pâte pour préparer le réveillon et, alors que Katie se régalait en aidant la cuisinière à faire une multitude de pâtisseries, Brian fut embauché par Rebecca pour aller acheter un sapin pendant que Mikaela jouait les chefs d'orchestre afin de dresser la table pour vingt-huit personnes, le tout en évitant que les majordomes ne se marchent dessus ou brisent la précieuse vaisselle d'Élisabeth Quinn !

— Posez ceci ici et ça là, dit Mikaela en désignant tour à tour une pile de couverts en argent soigneusement astiqués et un tas de serviettes de coton immaculé impeccablement repassées.  
— La nappe, sur la table, dit ensuite la femme médecin. Posez cette caisse dans un coin, ce sont les décorations pour le sapin. Quoi ? Oui, ici, c'est très bien.

Une jeune femme en tenue de servante venait de lui monter une boîte en bois en indiquant où elle la posait. Mikaela indiqua encore quelques ordres ensuite puis on l'appela dans l'entrée et elle s'y dirigea aussitôt en redressant une mèche de cheveux échappée de sa coiffure élaborée.

— Qu'y a-t-il, Alfred ?  
— Un coursier pour vous, Madame.  
— Ah, cela ne peut-il pas attendre ?  
— Non parce qu'il y a un colis avec...  
— Ah bon ?

Mikaela s'étonna et sortit sur le perron. Elle découvrit alors un énorme bouquet de roses rouges monté sur jambes et, interdite, elle resta plantée là quelques secondes.

— Merci, dit-elle ensuite en ouvrant la porte plus grande. Allez le déposer dans l'entrée avec les autres cadeaux...  
— Allons, est-ce ainsi que l'on traite son époux ?  
— Mon... ? Sully ?

Le bouquet se baissa et Sully apparut alors souriant et parfaitement propre sur lui. Mikaela pinça les lèvres et soudain, se détourna.

— Tu n'as qu'à le déposer ici, dit-elle en rentrant dans la maison. Et puis ensuite repartir.  
— Ah, chérie, attends !

Sully pénétra dans la maison et colla le bouquet dans le bras du majordome qui grommela. Le trappeur saisit ensuite sa femme par le bras et l'entraina sous l'escalier en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les marches.

— Je sens bien que ma présence ne te fait pas plaisir, dit alors Sully. Mais avant de faire jeter dehors, écoute-moi, d'accord ?  
— Papa ?

Brian apparut alors, le nez et les joues rouges et en le voyant Sully lui ouvrit ses bras. Le jeune homme se jeta à son cou et l'étreignit si fort que Sully du l'obliger à le lâcher sous peine d'étouffer.

— Tu vas passer le réveillon avec nous ? demanda alors le jeune homme tout sourire.  
— Non, je ne crois pas, répliqua aussitôt Mikaela.  
— Je suis déjà pris ailleurs, dit Sully devant la mine déconfite de son fils. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je vais revenir à Colorado Springs et on va tout arranger avec ta mère, d'accord ?  
— C'est vrai ? Super, alors !

Rebecca apparut à l'entrée de la maison, après un immense et magnifique sapin emballé dans un filet blanc, et en voyant Sully, elle fronça violemment les sourcils. Le trappeur déglutit et détourna le regard. Mikaela, elle, jeta un regard à sa sœur puis celle-ci tourna les talons après avoir chuchoté quelque chose à Alfred, le majordome, sans doute de tenir Sully à l'œil.

— Bon, je n'ai pas toute la soirée, nous attendons vingt-huit personnes ce soir, qu'est-ce que tu as à me dire ? dit soudain Mikaela. Et que sont ces promesses à Brian ? Tu sais très bien que plus rien ne pourra être arrangé entre nous, Sully, et tu en es le responsable.  
— J'aurais pourtant espéré... ?  
— Espéré quoi, revenir ? Après tout le mal que tu m'as fait ? Non Sully, ce n'est pas ainsi que cela se passe. Tu m'as brisée, Sully et même si j'ai envie de te pardonner, à condition d'avoir une très bonne raison, tu ne reviendras pas vivre à la maison.

Sully devint blanc. Il eut un vacillement puis se reprit.

— Je... J'ai été un salaud, je le sais parfaitement, dit-il. Mais j'avais une mission à mener à bien pour le Président Grant, une mission top secrète, d'espionnage industriel et je n'avais pas le droit d'en parler à qui que ce soit.  
— Espionnage industriel ? Mais depuis quand fais-tu là-dedans, toi, Agent Indien ? s'étonna son épouse, caustique.  
— Parce que le Président Grant a confiance en moi et que cette opération ne pouvait pas être menée par quelqu'un qui connaissait déjà l'affaire. Je suis désolé, Mikaela, je m'en veux tellement de n'avoir rien pu te dire plus tôt !

Sully saisit les mains de la femme devant lui et celle-ci les retira lentement, l'une après l'autre. Sully sembla saisir le message. Il recula d'un pas et baissa le nez.

— Alors c'est donc terminé... lâcha-t-il. Tu as pris ta décision, nous allons vraiment divorcer ?  
— Oui, Sully. Je demande le divorce. Et ce n'est pas à cause de tes cachotteries, il y a beaucoup d'autres choses en jeu et cela dure depuis trop longtemps, les enfants sont grands maintenant, ils comprendront.

Le trappeur eut un coup au cœur. Il se détourna en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux puis soupira profondément et dit de nouveau face à son épouse.

— Le juge décidera de toutes les formalités, pension et ce que je te devrais, dit la femme médecin. La maison est à toi, Sully, et si tu veux la récupérer, j'irais vivre à la Clinique.  
— Pas question. Tu gardes la maison, c'est moi qui partirais. J'ai un appartement à Washington, que le Président Grant me prête. J'ai aussi un peu d'argent de côté donc si tu veux garder nos biens de valeur, je ne t'en empêcherais pas.  
— Nous verrons cela avec le juge.  
— D'accord. Quand... ?  
— Après les fêtes. Je n'ai pas envie d'entacher le Noël de Katie avec cela. Cependant, j'ai une requête de Brian. Et de Matthew et Colleen aussi. Et Katie, bien évidemment.  
— Qui est ?  
— Ils comprennent que nous nous séparions, mais ils veulent que nous fassions la paix, que nous redevenions amis. J'ai dit que j'étais d'accord, et je vais te laisser du temps pour réfléchir à tout cela. Tu m'as vraiment fait du mal, Sully et même si j'ai encore beaucoup d'affection pour toi, parce que tu es le père de mes enfants, de tous mes enfants, je ne pourrais plus vivre avec toi comme si de rien n'était.

Sully hocha légèrement la tête, les mâchoires serrées. Il se frotta ensuite le nez puis, souhaitant un joyeux noël à sa femme, il quitta la maison.

— Mikaela ?  
— Rebecca...

Rebecca s'approcha prudemment et soudain, Mikaela lui tomba dans les bras et se mit à sangloter. Elle se redressa cependant bien vite, et sa sœur vérifia que son maquillage n'avait pas coulé en lui souriant doucement.

— Le plus dur est passé, dit-elle doucement en lui caressant les joues. Et une fois devant le juge, tu verras, tout va aller parfaitement bien, d'accord ? Regarde-moi, je m'en suis parfaitement remise !

Mikaela eut un sourire.

— Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Elle s'ébroua soudain et on sonna à la porte au même moment.

— Ciel, les invités ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
— Fonce en salle à manger, dit alors sa sœur. Je vais les accueillir, ce doit être mes enfants.

Mikaela hocha la tête. Sa sœur l'embrassa sur les deux joues puis elles se séparèrent et reprirent chacune leurs rôles respectifs.


	20. Chapter 20

La soirée fut magique et Mikaela oublia rapidement ses petits tracas avec Sully, sentant la situation se débloquer doucement. Rebecca avait raison, une fois le divorce prononcé et les biens séparés, tout irait pour le mieux, mais présentement, place à la bonne humeur et à la fête.

Le réveillon de Noël dura jusqu'à tôt le lendemain même si on envoya les enfants au lit avant minuit sans quoi le Père-Noël ne passerait pas, et que les hommes eurent tôt fait d'enfumer la salle à manger de leurs puants cigares, ce qui eut pour effet de faire fuir les femmes dans le grand salon où trônait l'immense et magnifique sapin que six domestiques avaient décoré à la hâte mais superbement, pendant que d'autres dressaient le couvert.

.

— Je suis épuisée...

Mikaela posa sa main sur la poignée dorée de la porte de son appartement et Rebecca lui adressa un sourire en retirant les piques à chignon de sa chevelure grisonnante qui dégringola dans son dos.

— Moi aussi, mais ce fut une magnifique soirée. Demain matin, je pense que des enfants seront heureux quand le Père-Noël sera passé.  
— Des enfants et des adultes aussi ! dit Mikaela.

Rebecca lui sourit. Bien entendu, les cadeaux pour les adultes n'étaient pas la priorité et étaient réservés aux frères et aux sœurs voire aux parents, mais recevoir un petit présent le matin de Noël faisait toujours plaisir.

En entrant dans son appartement, Mikaela le trouva tout éteint et se rendit dans sa chambre sans faire de bruits. Brian et Katie dormaient depuis longtemps, fatigués par le long trajet de sept jours en train qu'il leur avait fallu affronter pour venir ici, et la femme médecin se délesta de ses encombrantes robes avec le moins de bruit possible et avec soulagement.

Comme elle enfilait sa robe de nuit tout en passant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux pour en retirer toute épingle ou barrette, elle remarqua une lettre posée debout sur sa coiffeuse, appuyée contre le miroir. Intriguée, Mikaela s'approcha et s'en saisit, elle ne reconnut pas l'écriture sur le devant et, se glissant dans son lit, elle posa sur son nez un petit face-à-main en or. Quand elle était fatiguée comme ce soir, elle préférait ne pas forcer sur sa vue, afin de la préserver et ne pas devoir porter de lunettes trop précocement à son goût. Déjà qu'il lui arrivait d'en porter lors de chirurgies délicates...

— Ah tiens donc... Hank Lawson... dit alors Mikaela en souriant.

Elle eut un peu de peine à déchiffrer l'écriture brouillonne du barman et se douta bien que c'était Horace qui avait fait l'enveloppe, après coup elle reconnut son écriture, et comme une bouffée de bonheur l'envahissait en réalisant qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts une lettre de son amant, disons les choses comme elles sont, Mikaela laissa échapper un sourire un peu bête. Son sourire se décrocha cependant légèrement quand elle apprit, dans la lettre, que Nuage Dansant était alité après une crise cardiaque survenue deux jours après son départ... Le vieux Cheyenne, pourtant solide, montrait des signes de faiblesse cardiaque depuis quelques années et Mikaela avait réussi à le faire tenir tranquille en lui disant que s'il forçait encore, un jour son cœur allait dire stop. Depuis le Cheyenne avait cessé les longues chasses en forêt et les concentrations excessives pour communiquer avec les esprits, et se consacrait à l'apprentissage de sa culture auprès des écoles de la région qui le voulaient bien.

— C'est très ennuyeux... Mais je ne vais pas rentrer quand même ? Je téléphonerais demain à Andrew pour avoir des nouvelles.

Jetant un œil sur sa pendulette, Mikaela soupira. Il était près de trois heures du matin et même en appelant maintenant, comme il y avait deux heures de décalage en Boston et Colorado Springs, elle tomberait forcément sur une opératrice de nuit qui l'enverrait aux pelotes...

— Non je téléphonerais à Andrew demain vers midi pour être certaine de ne pas déranger, décida soudain la femme en pinçant les lèvres.

Elle continua alors de lire la courte lettre mais Hank ne disait rien de particulier et la vouvoyait, signe qu'il avait encore un peu de mal à digérer ce qu'il s'était passé avant le départ du Dr Mike...

Baissant ses mains, Mikaela retira ses bésicles et soupira profondément. Quand est-ce que tout cela allait se régler ? Son divorce était annoncé et Sully l'acceptait, il ne restait plus qu'à le faire saisir par un juge, de Boston ou bien de Denver, mais après ? Une fois qu'elle serait à nouveau libre, est-ce que Hank n'allait pas lui tourner le dos ? Il la voulait parce qu'elle était inaccessible, tour à tour femme médecin, Dame de Boston, épouse et mère, et maintenant qu'elle serait libérée de l'une de ces contraintes, allait-il encore vouloir d'elle ?

Mikaela se surprit à se sentir mal en songeant à cela. Cela voulait-il dire qu'elle aimait vraiment Hank mais qu'elle avait refoulé ses sentiments ? Une telle chose était-elle possible ?

— Bien évidemment que c'est possible... grommela-t-elle soudain.

Posant la lettre et son enveloppe sur la table de chevet et son face-à-main dessus, elle s'enfonça dans ses couvertures en soupirant et tourna le bouton de sa lampe à pétrole qui s'éteignit doucement.

.

Le quatre janvier arriva trop vite au goût de Mikaela. Après un réveillon du nouvel an moins familial que celui de Noël, où seule la famille proche était invitée, il fut temps de reprendre le train pour rentrer à Colorado Springs et même si sept jours de voyage ne faisaient plus peur à la femme et ses deux enfants qui le faisaient au moins une fois par an, aller-retour, Mikaela craignait plutôt son arrivée à la maison où elle risquait de trouver Sully... et les papiers du divorce. Sans compter tout ce que les gens peuvent colporter dans une si petite ville...

Mikaela avait contacté le juge de Denver le vingt-sept décembre et, s'excusant de le déranger pendant les fêtes, elle lui avait demandé d'établir des papiers de divorce et de les faire envoyer à Colorado Springs, chez le Maire, Jake Slicker. Elle avait ensuite téléphoné à Colorado Springs et demandé à Horace de passer le message à Jake puis d'attendre son retour à elle et, éventuellement, celui de Sully. Il était, de toute façon, inutile qu'ils soient ensemble pour signer les papiers, ils n'auraient à se retrouver que pour partager leurs biens, éventuellement.

.

— Mikaela !

Dorothy agita haut le bras avec un grand sourire plaqué sur son visage un peu plus plissé chaque année. Âgée d'un peu plus de cinquante ans, elle aussi, la belle rousse portait fièrement les années et sa chevelure de feu légèrement grisonnante, surtout depuis son opération du cancer du sein, qui l'avait rendue encore plus combative qu'avant et, en plus, depuis une demi-douzaine d'années, on avait cessé de l'ennuyer avec sa relation avec Nuage Dansant qui passait les six mois d'hiver chez elle...

— Dorothy ! Que c'est bon de rentrer à la maison !

Les deux femmes s'étreignirent une seconde puis Dorothy pivota soudain et Colleen s'approcha.

— Oh, Colleen ! s'exclama aussitôt le Dr Mike en tendant les bras. Donne, donne-moi ma petite-fille ! dit-elle.

Colleen lui tendit un paquet de couvertures soigneusement enveloppées autour d'un minuscule bébé nouveau-né. Alicia avait vu le jour alors que sa grand-mère posait le pied à Boston, sept jours après son départ, et c'était Andrew lui-même qui avait accouchée sa propre épouse, assisté de Jake au cas où.

— Tout s'est bien passé alors ? demanda Mikaela en berçant le bébé au creux de son coude. Comme elle est belle ! Brian, Katie, venez-voir votre nièce !

Brian sauta du wagon où il descendait une malle de sa mère et s'approcha. Il plissa le nez en voyant le bébé aux joues et au nez rosis par le froid, mais il n'en félicita pas moins sa sœur et Andrew d'une franche accolade.

Mikaela rendit ensuite le bébé à sa mère et comme Matthew s'approchait en poussant un petit chariot où se trouvaient les bagages, la femme médecin lui fit face. Ils se toisèrent une poignée de seconde avant que le jeune homme n'aille se blottir dans les bras de sa mère qui l'enserra solidement en lui demandant pardon.

— Je n'ai pas été tendre avec vous tous ces derniers mois, dit-elle en regardant tour à tour ses enfants et Dorothy. Je vous demande pardon de mon attitude inacceptable et je vous promets, tout cela va s'arranger.  
— J'ai vu les papiers pour le divorce, dit Matthew. Vous avez vu Sully à Boston ?  
— Oui... Est-ce toi qui lui as dit que j'étais là-bas ?  
— Non, il devait aller à Washington pour le Président Grant mais il a dû faire un détour jusqu'à Boston... C'est vrai sinon, vous vous êtes mis d'accord ?  
— Oui, mais rentrons à la maison parler de toute cela tranquillement, d'accord ?

Matthew eut un maigre sourire. Il ne voulait pas voir ses parents se séparer, même s'il ne vivait plus avec eux depuis longtemps. Encore célibataire, il se sentait mal de voir sa mère redevenir elle aussi célibataire, pas qu'il pense que Hank ne fasse pas un bon compagnon pour elle, pas du tout. Mais Mikaela et Sully avaient été LE couple de Colorado Springs pendant très longtemps et les savoir sur le point de divorcer après treize ans de mariage laissait un petit goût amer quand même...


	21. Chapter 21

Une fois dans la grande maison familiale et les bagages défaits, Colleen prépara du thé pour tout le monde, y compris Dorothy qui les avait accompagnés, avide d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie de princesse à Boston de sa meilleure amie.

— Ce doit être magique les illuminations dans les rues !  
— Oui, c'est superbe, dit Katie, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. L'électricité, quand est-ce qu'on l'aura ici, maman ?  
— Oh pas avant quelques années, j'en ai peur, ma chérie ! répondit Mikaela en déposant des biscuits au centre de la lourde table. Mais c'est vrai que c'est tellement plus pratique que les lampes à pétrole ! Il suffit de lever ou d'abaisser un petit cliquet et les ampoules s'éclairent ! Je n'aurais plus à m'user les yeux sur mes chirurgies éclairées à la bougie, une simple ampoule sur un bâton m'aidera grandement !

Dorothy sourit. Bien entendu, elle savait que Thomas Edison avait fait installer l'électricité dans les grandes villes depuis un peu moins de dix ans maintenant, mais avant que les fils viennent jusqu'à Colorado Springs...

— Vous aurez peut-être la chance de le voir, nous peut-être pas, dit la rousse avec un sourire.  
— Mademoiselle Dorothy, vous êtes pessimiste, répondit Brian.  
— Non, réaliste, répondit sa mère. Nous vieillissions, comme tout le monde, mais heureusement, la relève est assurée !

Andrew regarda sa femme avec un tendre sourire puis jeta un œil sur leur fille endormie dans le berceau qui avait été construit par Sully pour Katie et que le couple avait reçu en cadeau de félicitations.

— Vous dinez avec nous, Dorothy ? demanda soudain Mikaela en regardant l'heure.  
— Oh non ! Je dois veiller sur Nuage Dansant.  
— Comment va-t-il au fait ? J'ai été peinée d'apprendre pour son attaque...  
— Qui vous l'a dit ? s'étonna Andrew. D'ailleurs, je trouvais étrange que vous n'en parliez pas, Mère...

Mikaela haussa les sourcils, étonnée.

— Eh bien, dit-elle. J'ai reçu une lettre... Le soir de Noël je pense puisqu'elle était dans mes appartements...  
— C'est moi qui l'y ai mise, dit Brian. Elle était coincée sur la poignée de la porte quand nous sommes montés nous coucher, Katie et moi...  
— Une lettre ? s'étonna Dorothy. Mais de qui ?  
— De Hank...  
— Hank ! Hank Lawson ? dit Colleen. Maman, permettez-moi d'en douter...  
— Mais enfin, pourquoi cela ? demanda Mikaela, surprise.  
— Vous n'êtes pas au courant ? demanda Dorothy.  
— Au courant de quoi... ?

Mikaela sentit son cœur s'accélérer aussitôt, trahissant une inquiétude approchante.

— Hank est parti, Mikaela...  
— Parti ? Mais encore ?

Dorothy regarda Andrew puis Colleen et ce fut le jeune homme qui prit la parole.

— Le lendemain de votre départ en catastrophe, il a plié bagages, annoncé à Jake qu'il allait devoir assurer la Pépite d'Or seul, et prit le train dans la journée. Nous pensions qu'il allait vous rejoindre à Boston...

Mikaela cligna des yeux.

— Pourquoi... aurait-il fait une telle chose ? demanda-t-elle, surprise. Je ne... Non, je n'ai vu que Sully, le soir de Noël, nous avons discuté un peu puis il est parti, je n'ai vu personne d'autre d'ici...

Mikaela baissa les yeux et soudain, s'excusa et se leva. Elle disparut à l'étage, provoquant la consternation des siens, puis revint et tendit un petit carré de papier dur à Dorothy.

— Voilà la lettre, dit-elle.  
— Je peux ? demanda la rousse.  
— Oui.

Dorothy tira la feuille pliée en deux de son enveloppe puis la déplia et la lu, d'abord pour elle, avant de la répéter à voix haute, s'étant assurée qu'elle ne contenait rien de personnel.

— Elle n'est pas datée, acheva Dorothy. Il indique juste que Nuage Dansant a fait une attaque et qu'Andrew s'est occupé de lui, qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, la routine, quoi. Vous êtes sûre que c'est son écriture ?  
— Non, répondit Mikaela. Mais celle sur l'enveloppe, c'est celle d'Horace, j'en suis certaine.  
— Allons lui demander, ce sera plus simple, dit Brian.  
— Il est trop tard pour déranger les gens, dit sa mère. Nous verrons cela demain.  
— Je peux la garder ? demanda Dorothy en agitant la lettre. Je redescends en ville, je passerais voir Jake et lui demanderait s'il reconnait l'écriture de Hank.

Mikaela hocha lentement la tête. Dorothy leur souhaita alors une bonne soirée puis s'en alla et son cheval hennit quand elle lui dit tourner bride. Mikaela se tourna ensuite vers ses enfants, un peu troublée.

— Je... dit-elle. Je suis désolée mais vous allez devoir diner sans moi, je vais aller me coucher, je suis épuisée...  
— Pas de soucis, Maman, allez vous reposer, dit Colleen. Andrew et moi allons coucher ici de toute façon. Le Château est trop loin pour rentrer ce soir avec Alicia.

Andrew fit un signe de tête puis Mikaela se détourna et monta dans sa chambre. Elle s'y enferma, déposa sa robe de voyage, enfila sa robe de nuit puis s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et regarda pensivement son reflet dans le miroir en pied devant elle.


	22. Chapter 22

Le départ de Hank et la lettre de lui qui ne semblait pas en être une, Jake ne reconnaissant pas l'écriture de son meilleur ami, passa rapidement au second plan pour Mikaela qui, quatre jours après son retour, fut convoquée à Denver devant le juge, pour officialiser son divorce, signer les papiers et voir les différentes petites choses qui allaient de pair avec un tel acte. Bien entendu, Brian et Matthew voulurent accompagner leur mère, surtout Matthew, avocat dans l'âme et les faits depuis des années, mais la femme médecin refusa leur aide. Ils leur confièrent alors des lettres à remettre à Sully, et il y en avait aussi une de Katie, accompagnée d'un dessin, et une de Colleen, accompagnée de la photo d'Alicia dans les bras de ses parents.

A sept heures trente tapantes du matin, le train pour Denver quittait la gare de Colorado Springs et à treize heures trente, il était en gare principale de Denver.

— Vous avez des bagages ?  
— Non, je repars ce soir.  
— Bien Madame, passez une bonne journée.

Mikaela inclina la tête devant l'homme de gare qui s'était approché, puis elle leva le bras et une calèche s'arrêta près d'elle.

— Conduisez-moi au Palais de Justice, dit-elle au conducteur.  
— Très bien, Madame.

La voiture s'ébranla et dix minutes plus tard, Mikaela se faisait introduire dans le bureau du juge aux affaires familiales où elle retrouva Sully, habillé d'un costume trois pièces bleu nuit et parfaitement propre sur lui.

— Bonjour, Mikaela...  
— Bonjour Sully.  
— Tu n'es pas trop fatiguée par le voyage ? Nous pouvons peut-être...  
— Non, ça ira. Plus vite ce sera réglé, plus vite on l'oubliera, tu ne crois pas ?  
— Si, sans doute...

Sully baissa le menton. Mikaela alors prit place sur la chaise à sa droite et délaça les cordons de sa bourse à son poignet. Elle en retira des lettres et un petit rouleau ficelé d'un ruban jaune.

— C'est de la part des enfants, dit-elle en les tendant à son mari.  
— Ah... Tu leur as expliqué que... ?  
— Matthew s'en est chargé. C'est une situation peu agréable pour tout le monde et j'aimerais que tu ne reviennes pas tout de suite à Colorado Springs...  
— Même si je l'avais voulu, je n'aurais pas pu, je ne suis ici que parce que le Président Grant me l'a autorisé sinon je serais dans le train pour Vancouver...  
— Vancouver ? Seigneur, mais que va-tu faire là-bas ? dit Mikaela en posant une main gantée de dentelle rouges sur sa poitrine.  
— Je n'ai pas le droit d'en parler.  
— Hum, oui, je vois...

Une porte au fond du bureau s'ouvrit soudain et un homme corpulent apparut, en costume gris souris, un dossier dans une main.

— Monsieur et Madame Sully ? demanda-t-il.  
— Oui, répondit Mikaela.  
— Je suis le juge Mitchell, pouvons-nous commencer ?  
— Oui, le plus tôt sera le mieux, je dois partir pour Vancouver au plus rapidement, répondit Sully.  
— Hum. Alors allons-y.

Le juge prit place derrière le lourd bureau devant le couple et ouvrit son dossier. Il posa devant chacun des époux des papiers à lire soigneusement puis à signer, rangea aussitôt sorti le papier à signer qui indiquait quoi revenait à qui, y compris concernant la garde des enfants, Sully expliquant qu'avec son travail, il n'était pas du tout en mesure d'élever une jeune fille de treize ans.

— Madame Quinn ? dit soudain le juge.  
— Oui, Monsieur ?

Se faire appeler ainsi lui fit bizarre. Depuis son mariage, on l'appelait Madame Sully ou encore Dr Mike, ou Dr Quinn, mais rarement « Madame Quinn ».

— Avez-vous de quoi subvenir aux besoins d'une famille en étant seule ? Je vois que vous êtes médecin, mais vos patients vous paient-ils ?  
— Ceux qui le peuvent oui, répondit Mikaela. Mais mes fils pourvoient aux dépenses familiales. Nos amis nous dépannent aussi quand le besoin s'en fait sentir.  
— Comme dans toutes les petites bourgades, j'imagine. Combien avez-vous d'enfants, déjà ?  
— Moi trois, plus une fille de treize ans avec mon époux.  
— D'un précédent mariage, les trois autres ?  
— Non, adoptés.  
— Tous les trois ? s'étonna le juge.  
— C'est une très longue histoire, Votre Excellence, répondit Sully avec un petit sourire.  
— Je vois. Bien ! Je crois que tout est en ordre. Vous ne désirez vraiment pas récupérer quelques biens, Monsieur Sully ?  
— Et qu'en ferais-je ? Je n'ai de cesse de bouger depuis mon départ de Colorado Springs, il y a bientôt cinq mois. Je vis dans des hôtels ou des appartements appartenant au Président Grant, je n'ai besoin de rien de spécial. Mikaela si.  
— Hum, bon, dans ce cas, tout est parfait.

Le juge se leva en fermant le dossier. Mikaela et Sully l'imitèrent de concert puis on se serra la main avec les politesses d'usage et le juge s'en alla. Vingt minutes. Voilà ce qui avait mis un terme à treize ans de mariage.

Alors qu'ils sortaient dans le vaste couloir marbré et lambrissé, Sully soupira profondément et Mikaela hocha la tête.

— C'est terminé, dit-elle. Tu vas repartir de suite ?  
— Oui, une voiture m'attend pour me conduire à la gare. Et toi ?  
— Mon train est à dix-sept heures, je vais aller rendre visite à Zach en attendant.  
— Le fils de Hank ?  
— Oui, il va mieux depuis qu'il a Misha, tu sais ?  
— Il lui manquait une mère à cet enfant, voilà tout.

Un silence passa et Sully ajouta :

— Tu ferais une bonne mère pour lui, j'en suis certaine.

Mikaela sourit doucement.

— Je t'en prie, dit-elle. Ne sois pas aussi sombre... C'est le mieux que nous ayons pu faire, ce divorce, ainsi nous continuons de vivre de notre côté les choses qui nous plaisent au lieu de nous enliser chaque jour un peu plus dans une vie qui ne nous convient plus.

La femme médecin lui flatta doucement le bras et Sully lui prit alors la main et déposa un baiser dessus. Mikaela sourit. Sully recula alors d'un pas et s'inclina.

— Invite-moi pour les anniversaires, dit-il.  
— Je n'y manquerais pas. Ils seront toujours tes enfants... et ta petite-fille.

Sully haussa les sourcils.

— Ma... ?

Mikaela hocha la tête.

— Oui Sully, nous sommes grands-parents, depuis quelques jours seulement. Regarde dans les lettres, il y a une photographie de Colleen, Andrew et la petite. J'aurais tellement aimé être là pour sa naissance !  
— Tu le seras pour les suivants, je te fais confiance !

Sully serra les lettres dans sa main et un homme s'approcha, annonçant qu'une voiture l'attendait devant le bâtiment. Sully hocha alors la tête puis se tourna vers Mikaela qui l'enlaça chaleureusement. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue puis ils se dirent au revoir en se promettant de rester en contact aussi souvent que possible, cela étant rendu beaucoup plus simple grâce au téléphone qui était désormais installé un peu partout, même dans les villages reculés.

.

Mikaela, pour attendre l'heure de son train, décida d'aller déjeuner au restaurant, pour commencer, puis, après un bon café, elle s'en alla faire une promenade en fiacre dans la ville bien moins agitée que Boston mais tout aussi vivante. Elle se fit déposer devant l'école de dessin de Zach Lawson et se rendit tout d'abord auprès du médecin du jeune homme. Celui-ci lui assura que l'enfant avait recouvré toutes ses facultés et que la présence de Misha dans son entourage était un bénéfice immense pour lui. Mikaela fut ravie d'apprendre qu'il avait commencé à parler, d'abord par mots distillés au compte-goutte, puis par phrases courtes et depuis peu, plus longues.

Sa journée illuminée, la femme médecin se rendit ensuite à pieds à la gare et se dit installer dans une cabine confortable où on lui proposa une couverture en fausse fourrure, une nouvelle mode venue de France, ainsi qu'un thé bien chaud qu'elle ne refusa pas !


	23. Chapter 23

— Maman !  
— Matthew !

Mikaela étreignit son ainé et celui-ci la conduisit à l'abri de la gare.

— Vous avez vu, il s'est enfin mit à neiger ! dit le jeune homme. Juste après votre départ.  
— Je trouve cela tellement reposant, la neige et le silence qui va avec quand tout est blanc...

Mikaela soupira en souriant. Son fils lui dit écho puis regarda autour d'eux.

— Nous pouvons rentrer ? Vous n'avez pas de bagage ?  
— Non, juste ma bourse. Comment cela se fait-il que tu sois venu m'accueillir ? Rassure-moi, tout le monde va bien ?  
— Mais oui, ils sont juste tous couchés à cette heure-ci...  
— Et pas toi ? Matthew, tu devrais songer à te trouver une épouse.  
— Oh oui, je sais... soupira le jeune homme. Mais vous savez ce que c'est, elles veulent toutes une vie de princesse et...

Matthew haussa les épaules. Il vivait toujours dans la première maison de Sully, que celui-ci avait construite pour Abigail et leur fille, et qu'il avait d'abord louée au Dr Mike, puis ensuite vendue au jeune homme pour qu'il s'y installe avec Ingrid. Après la disparition de la jeune femme, décédée de la rage, Matthew avait songé à la revendre mais n'avait finalement pas pu et après avoir fait son deuil chez ses parents, il était retourné vivre là-bas. Entre temps, elle avait été incendiée par les indiens renégats et il l'avait reconstruite, pus arrangée selon ses rentrées d'argent, ce qui faisait que depuis quinze ans, elle était plus ou moins toujours en travaux.

— Tu sais, si tu veux un peu d'argent pour te construire une maison... commença Mikaela.  
— Non, l'arrêta aussitôt son ainé. Pas question que je vous demande de l'argent, surtout pas maintenant que vous êtes officiellement séparée de Sully. Vous avez besoin de tous les dollars que les patients vous paient pour faire vivre confortablement Brian et Katie, il est hors de question que vous me donniez un Cent.

Mikaela pencha la tête sur le côté. Elle embrassa alors le jeune homme sur la tempe puis lui caressa les cheveux et il lui adressa un léger sourire un peu boudeur avant de lui proposer son bras et un parapluie, et de la conduire à la Clinique où elle allait passer la nuit puisqu'il était presque minuit et donc trop risqué de remonter chez elle, Matthew travaillant de nuit comme gardien à la banque.

.

Alors qu'elle se tendait un lit au premier étage, Mikaela, rompue par une très longue journée riche en émotions, entraperçu du coin de l'œil une vague lueur dans les étages de la Pépite d'Or, bâtiment juste en face de la Clinique. Il était pourtant plus d'une heure du matin et à cette heure-ci, même les clients du Saloon dormaient. De plus, Hank absent et Jake chez lui avec son épouse, il n'y avait pas lieu d'avoir de la lumière dans le bâtiment en face de la Clinique, à moins qu'un des clients n'ait eue une envie pressante...

Pensant avoir rêvé, Mikaela secoua l'oreiller qu'elle avait dans les mains puis le jeta contre la tête de lit et pivota ensuite pour tirer les rideaux mais la lumière éclaira à nouveau une fenêtre de la Pépite d'Or et cette fois-ci, la femme songea immédiatement à un cambrioleur. D'âme soucieuse, elle descendit dans son cabinet, se saisit de son fusil, y introduisit deux chevrotines puis traversa la route au pas de course, contourna la Pépite d'Or et se glissa dans les ombres de la porte arrière qu'elle trouva ouverte, non pas en grand, mais non verrouillée à clef, ce qui n'était pas le genre de Jake, boutiquier près de ses sous qui fermait presque hermétiquement toutes les portes et les fenêtres des endroits sous sa protection, chose qui agaçait Theresa, surtout en été quand la chaleur devenait insupportable dans les maisons...

Armant le fusil, Mikaela poussa la porte du coude et entra dans le couloir faiblement éclairé par des lampes à pétrole baissée à leur minimum. Ça par contre, c'était du Jake tout craché. Il laissait exprès pour les clients de l'hôtel les lampes à pétrole allumées dans les zones communes afin qu'ils n'aient pas à se balader avec des bougies au risque de mettre le feu au bâtiment de planches.

Jetant un œil dans l'escalier qui menait aux étages, et après avoir vérifié que la salle du Saloon et la réception de l'hôtel étaient vides, Mikaela gravit les marches avec le moins de bruit possible et parvint au premier étage. Elle longea les portes closes dont certaines portaient à la poignée un petit écriteau indiquant qu'il ne fallait pas déranger ou bien réveiller à telle ou telle heure, et elle continua jusqu'au second, puis au troisième, sans rencontrer personne mais en sentant la présence des locataires ou en les entendant grogner dans leur sommeil ou tousser.

Arrivée sous les toits, où Hank avait son appartement, la femme médecin inspira profondément pour se donner du courage. Un rai de lumière filtrait sous la porte du barman et, sachant que celui-ci y avait son coffre-fort, Mikaela jubilait à l'idée de pincer un brigand. Elle traversa alors le palier moquetté de rouge puis poussa la porte d'un coup de pied.

— Les mains en l'air ! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant son fusil sur le dos de la personne en train de fourrager dans les tiroirs du lourd bureau où Hank faisait ses comptes.

Le visiteur leva aussitôt ses mains gantées de cuir puis pivota et Mikaela poussa un petit cri de surprise.

— Hank ! dit-elle en baissant aussitôt le fusil. Par tous les Saints, mais où étais-tu passé ? demanda-t-elle en posant le fusil sur le lit.

Elle se précipita sur lui et se jeta à son cou. Hank resta de marbre et la femme recula.

— Tu as disparu sans prévenir quand je suis partie, tu... Tout le monde pensait que tu étais allé me retrouver à Boston mais...

Hank ne répondit rien. Mikaela recula alors, surprise qu'il ne réagisse pas plus. Le barman retira son chapeau et ses cheveux tombèrent dans son dos. Il portait son manteau d'hiver, lourde peau brune un peu poussiéreuse et des bottes ayant connu des jours meilleurs sur un pantalon de toile de Jean noir.

— Hank... ?  
— Je ne devrais pas être là, dit alors l'homme d'une voix rauque. Et toi non plus. J'ai été imprudent. Va-t'en, Mikaela, et oublie tout ça.  
— Quoi ? Comment ça ? Pourquoi... ?

Hank pivota soudain et attrapa un sac en toile dans lequel il fourra des liasses de billets de banque. Mikaela eut un coup au cœur.

— Tu es en train de partir avec la caisse ?! s'exclama-t-elle, choquée. Hank, mais enfin, qu'est-ce que... ? Hank !  
— Mikaela, stop ! Je ne suis plus un enfant, je fais ce que je veux, cet argent m'appartient, je l'ai gagné honnêtement !  
— Non, oui, bien sûr, mais... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? Bien sûr que non que tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux ! répliqua aussitôt Mikaela. Hank ! Mais au nom du ciel, va-tu écouter un peu ?

Elle lui arracha le sac des mains et le jeta plus loin. Hank jura et soudain, la saisit à la gorge en serrant son pouce contre sa trachée.

— Hank... croassa Mikaela, la tête douloureusement relevée. Hank, lâche-moi, tu...

La femme haleta. Elle griffa le poignet recouvert de la manche de peau et Hank la lâcha soudain. Toussant, Mikaela se tint la gorge en reculant jusqu'au lit et se saisit de son fusil.

— N'approche pas plus... dit-elle, la voix éraillée. Je ne sais pas ce que tu combines, Hank Lawson, mais tu files un mauvais coton et je n'ai pas envie de te voir en prison ou te balancer au bout d'une corde ! Non, laisse ce sac ! Laisse ce sac et regarde-moi, Bonté Divine ! s'écria soudain Mikaela. Regarde-moi et si tu m'aimes encore un peu, remets cet argent où il était !

Hank se redressa et haussa les sourcils. Il renifla, mâchonna, puis cracha quelque chose sur le tapis. Mikaela eut un hoquet. Deux larmes brulantes roulèrent sur ses joues et le canon du fusil trembla devant elle.

— Hank, pour l'amour de Dieu ! supplia-t-elle alors. Je t'aiderais, je te le promets, quoi que ce soit, je t'aiderais, mais ne deviens pas un hors-la-loi, je t'en supplie ! Hank...

Son nom prononcé d'une voix pleine de larmes dit frémir le barman. Il déglutit. De quel droit faisait-il pleurer la femme de sa vie ? De quel droit manquait-il de l'étouffer en la prenant à la gorge ? De quel droit... la faisait-il souffrir ? A l'instant, il ne valait pas mieux que Sully...

— Mikaela...

La colère du barman se dissipa soudain et il vit clairement son amour terrorisée près du lit, un fusil chargé à la main et l'autre autour de sa gorge, le visage ravagé de larmes.

— Mikaela... Pardon !

Hank tomba soudain sur les genoux dans un bruit sourd et Mikaela hoqueta. Elle posa alors le fusil et se précipita sur l'homme qui la prit par la taille en enfouissant son visage dans la mousse blanche de la dentelle de son chemisier. Il fondit soudain en larmes et Mikaela le serra dans ses bras en lui caressant les cheveux.

— C'est fini... dit-elle doucement. C'est terminé Hank, nous allons t'aider, peu importe ce qu'il se passe, mais je te promets, nous allons t'aider...

L'homme renifla et se redressa. Il se releva alors et tira un mouchoir de sa poche de pantalon. Le bruit de trompette qui résonna ensuite, puis le reniflement peu discret, donnèrent un étrange frisson à Mikaela qui se releva. Elle glissa ensuite une main dans le dos de l'homme qui baissa la tête vers elle.

— Je suis sur la paille, Mikaela... souffla-t-il soudain. J'ai tout perdu et des avocats vont venir saisir la Pépite d'Or si je ne règle pas mes dettes... Cet argent...

Il désigna le sac de toile qui vomissait les billets sur le tapis.

— Cet argent, c'est la part de Jake, moi je n'ai plus un Cent...

Hank déglutit, sa pomme d'Adam monta puis redescendit et il renifla à nouveau.

— Qu'as-tu fait ? demanda Mikaela en s'appuyant contre le bureau. Tu as joué ?  
— Non. Non j'ai... fait des placements... trop hasardeux. Je voulais... Je voulais pouvoir t'offrir la vie de princesse que tu mérites, Mikaela...

La femme médecin sentit les larmes monter et elle cligna rapidement des yeux. Elle renifla discrètement puis, levant les mains, elle les posa sur les joues râpeuses de l'homme devant elle.

— Saches Hank Lawson, que même si tu avais vécu dans une cabane au fond de la forêt ou au sommet de Pikes Peak, cela ne m'aurait pas empêché de vouloir de toi...

Hank sourit légèrement. Il lui prit alors les mains dans les siennes puis lui ravit la bouche avec ferveur et Mikaela gémit. Elle brisa le baiser rapidement et il s'excusa.

— Ce n'est rien, tu n'es pas fautif, c'est moi... La journée a été longue, deux voyages en train de six heures chacun, c'est éreintant, sans parler de la pression devant le juge et avec Sully, je...

Mikaela ne termina pas sa phrase, mais soupira profondément. Hank la prit alors dans ses bras puis, la repoussant, il alla ramasser le sac de billets, le fourra dans le coffre-fort, referma la lourde porte en faisant tourner la molette d'un geste vif puis, attrapant la lampe-tempête qui avait éclairé la pièce jusqu'à maintenant, il se redressa et ouvrit un pan de son manteau. Mikaela pencha la tête sur le côté puis alla s'y réfugier et, empoignant le fusil sur le lit, ils quittèrent la chambre puis la Pépite d'Or et gagnèrent la Clinique.

.

— Reste ici cette nuit, dit Mikaela sur le seuil de la chambre qu'elle s'était allouée pour la nuit.  
— Avec toi, dans cette chambre ? Cela risque de jaser demain matin...

Mikaela eut un sourire. Elle désigna la chambre d'en face et Hank hocha la tête. La femme entra alors dans ladite chambre et alla chercher des draps dans la commode. Elle les étendit sur le lit sous le regard silencieux du barman puis, quand le lit fut tendu, elle alla tirer les rideaux devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur la Banque puis pivota et regarda Hank déposer son manteau sur le dossier d'une chaise.

— Je te promets, Hank, dit-elle. Je t'aiderais à te sortir de ce mauvais pas, légalement. D'accord ?  
— Tu n'as pas à faire cela pour moi, Mikaela... Déjà que je t'empoisonne la vie avec mes sentiments pour toi, ce qui a sans doute précipité ton divorce et...

Mikaela traversa la chambre et posa ses doigts sur sa bouche.

— Silence, plus un mot, dit-elle. J'ai divorcé de Sully parce que je ne l'aime plus, point. Nous nous sommes séparés en bons termes, et il sera toujours présent pour mes enfants. Tu n'es responsable de rien, Hank, tu entends ? De rien.

Hank prit alors le poignet de la femme médecin et lui caressa la joue. Il resta silencieux une poignée de secondes puis souffla :

— Est-ce que tu m'aimes, Dr Mike ?

Celle-ci déglutit et baissa la tête. Elle ne répondit rien mais son discret hochement de tête remonta aussitôt le moral du barman qui laissa échapper un large sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Mikaela se blottit un moment contre lui puis recula.

— Hank, laisse-moi me remettre de tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis cinq mois, d'accord ? Ne le prends pas mal mais... oublie-moi pendant quelques temps. J'ai besoin de me recentrer, de faire le point sur mes nouvelles priorités et malheureusement, tu n'en fais pas encore partie.  
— L'emploi du mot « encore » me laisse un espoir de faire un jour partie de tes priorités, Dr Mike, dit Hank en souriant.

Il l'embrassa sur le front puis elle lui souhaita bonne nuit et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre en donnant un tour de clef dans la serrure, comme toujours lorsqu'elle passait la nuit à la Clinique, et non à cause de la présence de Hank sur le palier d'en face...

.

 **FIN**


End file.
